Of Gods and Slaves
by Mistofstars
Summary: Ianto didn't die of course and now he awakes in the distant future. Civilization has changed, and Ianto has to get used to his new life. In spite of it all he still hopes to find Jack, not knowing whether he is still alive or not. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Mistofstars **Category: **Fantasy / Future civilization / Romance / Drama **Rating: **M to be save **Pairing:** Ianto / Jack obviously **Author's note:** You may have to be a little bit patient until Ianto and Jack finally reunite... just saying...^^" This is based upon an idea I received due to the kindness of .net/~elliotdean resp. .com

I hope I didn't disappoint you ^_^"

** Of Gods and Slaves **

A naked man lay unconsciously and motionlessly upon an operating table, small floating lights circled around him and lit the passages which were being worked on. A woman, who was wearing a protective mask and a white lab coat, bent over the cold body and looked down at him gloomily. Next to her an older doctor stood, with short grey hair, wearing the same clothes as her, preparing an injection. He observed the syringe intently, examined if the liquid contained any air bubbles.

"It's a shame", the young medic at his side sighed, as she stroked the forehead of the young man compassionately. The older frowned and eyed his colleague seriously.

"It's our duty. We need to ensure continuity. In addition to that we give him a second chance."

"... If he survives this procedure", the young woman muttered.

The elder tipped against the syringe and injected the medicine into the veins of the unconscious.

"We've increased the probability already from 20 to 40 percent during the last years. Now we know better what we have to do."

The woman nodded thoughtfully in silent agreement.

A few moments later, they shoved the rigid body into a bunker filled with cold chambers. Minus 196 degrees below zero and framing beds of zinc, what should prepare the bodies for eternity. Thousands upon thousands of such bunkers existed all over the world, with thousands of half-dead, preserved people who served as an assurance for the future supply of human civilization.

Most of the people, minutes away from their certain death, were brought here. If there wasn't a chance or a cure to keep them alive, they received an injection which reduced diseases and infections to a minimum. Then they received their dose in order to survive the freezing into the distant future until they finally came to the cold chambers. UNIT had received messaged from the future, already decades ago, that the human species was facing extinction. In order to guarantee its survival, it was necessary to take drastic measures, and an infinite number of people had already been frozen. In the future it would be easy to thaw them and re-integrate them into the new world and their second life.

This process was kept secret, and only a few people were involved in the events of the past few decades.

...

When Ianto awoke, he heard water dripping, and he felt a damp, muggy heat around him. Carefully, he blinked with his heavy eyelids. His body felt cold in spite of the surrounding heat, paralysed. When he finally discerned the world around him, he saw uncountable masses of men and women, and children of all age, lying on stretchers in an endless hall. None of them seemed awake – Ianto wasn't even sure whether they were dead or alive.

A light like a setting sun shone into the hall and Ianto saw a man standing at its end in an open door. The light circled his silhouette as he entered the room and walked towards Ianto. Only then the Welshman realized that he wore no clothes. Perplexed and full of surprise he looked into the face of the young man who leaned over him now and looked at him with a wry grin. Somewhere in Ianto's mind suddenly the thought of death appeared. A dull feeling spread through his stomach, his heart beat hard against his ribs. Wasn't he dead? Had he not died … in Jack's arms? What had happened? Had he dreamt all of that? Uncertainty was written all over his face, what the strange man immediately recognized.

"You have been frozen for a long time. Now you come with me. Welcome to the future!"

Ianto didn't know what was currently taking place, but he knew he didn't trust the stranger with the slanted smile as far as he could spit. The nameless wheeled Ianto out of the hall, passing all the unconscious men who had probably been frozen as well. Ianto tried to get up, run away, to free himself. But his limbs wouldn't obey his orders, felt cold and numb. An escape was impossible.

Frustrated Ianto accepted his fate and gave the stranger free rein. He thought of Jack. The tearful Jack who held him in his arms in despair, begging him to stay with him, to not leave him. Ianto remembered how it had felt like to die. He hadn't seen a white light or a tunnel – on the contrary, everything was starting to become dark and spongy before his eyes. He had felt incredibly tired, a comforting warmth inside his body. Inevitably he had to think of Jack. He wondered if he was still alive. How much time had passed since then? What century was it now?

Finally sheer desperation overcame Ianto, and he gave in to the hot tears, that secretly ran down his cheeks. Everyone he knew had to be dead by now. The world would no longer be what he knew. And, as it seemed, he was all on his own, alone.

...

After they had crossed a dark tunnel for several silent minutes, they finally came to an exit. Ianto saw a black spaceship on a brightly lit landing field. The area was dark, no other person or building could be seen. Ianto noticed how cold it was in the cool night. A large robot suddenly appeared beside them – the body was copper-coloured, its physique stocky. He had to be 8 feet tall. The glowing blue eyes in its face looked lifeless and blunt.

"Carry him aboard and dress him", the stranger issued a command and before Ianto knew it, the machine flicked him over his shoulder and carried him inside the shuttle. The heavy steps of the robot resounded upon the metal floor of the spaceship. The sound of loud jets and turbines rang out, the walls of the conveyance vibrated quietly. A short jerking made the robot sway, and Ianto assumed that the spaceship rose into the air, continuously leaving the atmosphere. Finally the robot threw him into barren furnished cabin onto the ground. Not a second later it threw clothes against Ianto's head.

"Dress", the machine ordered, then it closed the cabin door with a loud roar.

...

Ianto considered the clothing sceptically – it looked like a uniform, standard clothing. Everything was black, even the shoes and underwear they gave him. With trembling fingers Ianto got dressed quickly, observing the cabin. Everything seemed quite sterile; the walls were made of aluminium, the floor of titanium. A bed of steel stood in a corner, at least something that seemed familiar to Ianto.

A small porthole aroused his curiosity – with rapid steps he hurried to the bed, knelt down and stared out into the black galaxy. He stopped breathing. Below him he saw the earth, shrinking and slowly leaving his field of vision. Meteorites moved past them, billions of stars shone in red, white and blue through the darkness. Nebulas, like colourful wispy clouds, spread out before him. Again and again he saw isolated planets in the distance. Suddenly Ianto felt terribly small and unimportant compared to the infinite universe presenting itself before his eyes.

Where would the nameless fly them to? What would happen to him?

…

Ianto spent the next monotonous long hours huddled upon the bed, brooding. He had seen enough of the pompous galaxy. All he wanted now was to see his beloved. His sister and her family, Gwen, Jack... the idea that they were all dead for ages now, brought tears to his eyes. A little voice in his head made him hope that Jack was probably still alive. But his mind was convinced that he would never see him again – how should he ever find him in these stretched vastnesses, if he was alive? And how could Jack come to know that Ianto was still alive?

Again Ianto perceived the noises of the engines, felt the ship shaking back and forth. The nozzles became silent, and an eerie silence filled the ship. They must have landed. With a loud jolt the door of the cabin opened, the man and his robot stood in front of him. Again a dirty grin graced the face of the stranger.

"Get up. We're there."

**...**

When they left the ship and returned to walk on solid ground, Ianto could feel the chilly hands of the robot resting on his shoulders, preventing him from running away. His commander walked in front of them. Puzzled Ianto watched the landscape around him – the soil was sandy and hard – a parched land, a desert. The sun shone with a reddish light, illuminated the planet, but there was not much to see in the distance. The next building, to which they proceeded, was white, tall and oval. It had no windows and reminded Ianto of a football stadium, but without an open roof.

"Where are we going? What is this building?", Ianto asked the man in front of him, but he just grinned and gave no answers. He desperately tried to free himself from the grip of the robot, but it only increased its grip and Ianto had to cope the last few meters half bent over.

…

They came to a counter – the receptionist surprised Ianto and made him speechless. It was an alien, Ianto knew not their race. It measured about 9 feet, had purple skin and black, long hair. His eyes were deep and turquoise. Ianto counted six fingers on each hand, the spaces in between them were webbed. His forehead was adorned by two blue horns, each about 15 centimetres or more. As he spoke, it reminded the young Welshman of smokers, whose larynx had been removed and who had to speak with auxiliary devices.

"Name, age, gender, race", the alien said, whereupon the nameless man shoved Ianto towards the counter to let him answer the questions in his stead.

"Ianto Jones, 26 years old, male, race: human", Ianto replied monotonously. He realized he was being committed to an institution – for the better or for the worse he didn't know, only, that he was being pushed around against his will and that he had no say. Who knew what had happened to human rights and the basic essence of a democracy by now...

"Exquisite health, no diseases or infections", the stranger added with a slimy smile. The purplederm nodded unaffectedly after he had recorded the data, and rummaged around in a cash box. Two aliens, dressed in white coats, and which also had lilac skin and who were tall and muscular, came to them. The colour of their horns seemed to differ from individual to individual. When Ianto was rudely taken and led away, he looked back to the stranger, who received a packet of money and waved a sardonic goodbye. He had been sold like a piece of meat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks so far for your interest and all the alert messages I received! I'm glad there are so many people liking and reading this, but please, you can also tell me what you think of this through writing a review ;) thx in advance!

**Chapter 2**

Ianto found himself again in a room, containing about 50 other human men and women aged between 20 and estimated 60 years. Surprised he eyed them, as they watched him curiously. Perplexed and frightened, he let himself slowly down in a corner on the floor, trying to make out what had happened to him and why he was here with all the other people.

The people were in a very miserable condition. Their clothes were torn and dirty; their faces spoke of sorrow and suffering. Fear came over Ianto, when he perceived the abrasions and bruises on their bodies. He closed his eyes and prayed to find out that this was nothing but a bad dream, or that he had actually died and nothing of this was really happening.

Suddenly he noticed someone pinching his forearm. Abruptly he opened his eyes and saw an old, haggard man sitting beside him, wit a broad grin of his broken teeth upon his face. His long gray hair hung in thin strands and framed his sunken cheeks.

"Welcome, newcomer", he whispered, moving closer to Ianto. "If you want, I'll answer thee all thy questions…" Ianto stared long into the deep blue eyes of the old and wondered if he could trust him and what reward it would have for the man to help him. Finally he realized that he had no choice but to accept his offer.

"Where are we? What century is it? What will happen to us?", Ianto sputtered his questions in a hoarse whisper. His heart raced indignantly in his chest, again the fear took possession of him. He felt powerless against his helplessness. The grin of the old died upon his lips, and a sad look came to his pupils.

"Ah, I see… you're one of the Frozen." Ianto nodded approvingly.

"There was a time when people like you were frozen to secure the existence of mankind in the future. There were whole colonies of these supplies of humans. A few of those stocks still exist, even though the human race is facing extinction. The whole system has failed. Now there are headhunters, who track down the last of our people, collect and sell them as slaves to rulers and kings. We are the last of our race, and we're being treated like animals."

Ianto's eyes widened with shock and fear. Nausea came over him. All of this had to be a bad joke.

"And what about those that weren't frozen? What about the others here?", he asked the old man.

"Most of us are those who were still living on Earth, scattered prey, which was chased and pent-up. The days of freedom are long gone…"

Angrily Ianto clenched his teeth. He recalled all the misfortunes with which he had to fight. All the scenarios he had survived, all the dangers and monsters he had overwhelmed. And now he was locked up as some serf.

"This can't be true", he exclaimed furiously but quietly.

The old man gave him a sympathetic smile and glanced over to the other curious people.

"Currently we're in the 63th Century, according to Earth calendar. From what time are you from?"

At these words a single tear escaped from Ianto's eye, crossed his pale cheek.

That couldn't be true, someone had to rescue him from this nightmare…

"21st Century", he whispered, before his voice finally failed, and he wept in fear as he buried his face in his hands.

...

Ianto woke from a restless sleep. Many others were lying on the bare ground and slept, others were dozing against the wall in order to find a little rest. The young Welshman looked at the bars behind which the guards were walking up and down, tirelessly intent on keeping an eye on their precious prey. He remembered the words of the old man. Soon they would test him to find out for what he was qualified. Depending on the age, there were many different ranks of slaves, which carried different levels of yield. The old ones, for example, were sold as kitchen assistants, the young children as messengers or cleaning personnel. Ianto was at that age, which was open for many possibilities. As a worker, a soldier, a toy or a lover…

Ianto didn't like the idea of tests, or the idea of being sold to someone as a servant. Secretly he planned, to somehow his escape his situation as soon as possible and to find possible means to help him. But the pessimistic part of his self indicated him that he didn't know how the world outside was working now. He would attract attention, would have difficulties in integrating himself to survive. Slowly, the realist in him accepted that he probably had no chance but to play along and actually serve as a slave until he knew what it was like to live in this age. Then he would find a way out. Until then he had to endure everything**.**

For long Ianto stared into the darkness. In his mind's eye he remembered all the people he had loved. He wondered how they had spent their life and what had happened to them. Again and again his thoughts fled to Jack. But this time the tangled shreds of memories didn't bring a tear to his eyes, but an affectionate gleam to his pupils and a small smile upon his lips. He recalled their first date, how charmingly Jack had treated him… the silly jokes and stormy kisses. If he tried, he could recollect Jack's scent that always made his heart leap for joy. Wherever Ianto might be, no matter in what terrible place and on what terms, somewhere in his heart there would always be this refuge belonging to Jack and him.

The door at the end of the room suddenly opened quietly and slowly. A small beam of light framed a man, who was accompanied by two purplederms with blue horns. Ianto thought, a new slave would be brought to them, but the man pointed at Ianto and said "Come along". The guards walked to Ianto and lifted him up by the arms and took him in their midst. Quietly and without a word they went along the hallway, leaving the other people behind. Ianto tried to make out the face of the other man, who walked in front of him. Again he wondered what would happen to him now.

In front of a door made of steel the tall man stopped and looked at it thoughtfully. The guards dismissed Ianto from their tight grip and shoved him into the room when he didn't follow the other man by himself immediately. The door closed behind them automatically with a bang. Ianto looked around in amazement at the spacious room. All kinds of equipment and furniture were arranged in here, for what purpose, he didn't know. Many of the items he had never seen, only a few chairs, a table and a bed were familiar to him.

Finally he concentrated his attention on his counterpart. The man was black-haired, had hazel eyes and was of impressive size, Ianto estimated him to be at least 2 meters tall. His body was heavily muscled, he wore black short pants that remembered Ianto of the shorts bath keepers wore back in his time. The shirt seemed to burst at the seams out of sheer muscles, it was tightly stretched across the chest and the strong upper arms. Ianto looked at him reverently, understanding that his was no ordinary slave, but a commander, someone with power. He bit his tongue and regretting ever having woken up from his dreams.

"We are here to test you", the man said, and Ianto was surprised at how deep and warm his voice was, almost pleasant, but in the present situation, his word brought goose bumps to Ianto's skin.

"My name is Kotar, recruit and slave instructor." A small smile graced his lips.

"Let's start with something easy. Show me how you attend on your Lord at the table."

During the next few hours Ianto's nervousness gradually diminished, although he didn't trust Kotar or the environment an inch. He performed all sorts of tasks, from cleaning and washing up to decorating, thins that seemed easy and natural. In terms of craftsmanship things became a little more difficult then – often Ianto didn't know the equipment of this world and he failed miserably as soon as he wanted to operate a machine.

He was surprised when he was handed pen and parchment to test his writing skills. Kotar told him, that of course they had the technologies to record data on computers, but that many lords preferred the old way to prevent data theft. At first Ianto was happy tha he could demonstrate his best handwriting, but soon he felt very disillusioned when Kotar asked him what language he was writing in and why he didn't use the common hieroglyphics.

After hours of difficult and unnerving tests Ianto felt exhausted, emaciated and useless. He had understood that it wouldn't be easy to find fitting tasks for him in this world. Much of what he believed he could master was no longer valid in this age. He would have to relearn many things.

The following days and weeks were highly unspectacular. Day after day Ianto was being tested in different aspects and one taught him how to behave in this age. Many machines he could master now, as a trained soldier he could fire weapons and defend himself – he could even do something useful regarding housework. Although he still had an aversion for the slimy tuna-like groceries he had to preserve, he still ate them when they were served to them as a meal. Kotar was a severe but patient mentor. Gradually Ianto had understood that they didn't want to cause great harms to the humans, after all, they were the capital of this company.

He and the other prisoners received something to eat and drink daily. They were allowed to sleep long enough and to wash, but they remained penned up like animals in the large hall. Although there were frequent humiliations, punishments and even beatings, Ianto was assured that he would survive this treatment. Inwardly he was even glad that he could learn important groundwork – he learned useful things for the everyday life, which would help him in the future for his planned outbreak, and that would save him a lot of time later. He understood that, the more he would work and the faster he learned, the quicker he would be sold to someone. And then he would finally gain an opportunity to make his escape and to scrape along somewhere else.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: T**hanks so far for all the alert and favourite messages, I'm glad you seem to like the story so far! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I had not much time to translate the following chapter; and on the other hand I wasn't quite sure about my writing (reading a lot of books about writing these days). The long and the short of it, here's the new chapter, a bit longer than the ones before.

nannily – I think we'll read about Jack very soon! :) Thanks for R & R!

Village-Mystic – thanks for your reviews! I agree with you, I didn't mention punishments or humiliations because I thought they were not -that- needed written in detail; I thought everyone could imagine a few mean things. But now that you mentioned it, I think I wrote too hastily, wanting to focus on other things in the story. You're propably right, so... ^^ Maybe you'll like this chapter then :)

In the evenings, when the daily teachings and exercises were over, the humans often sat closely together and told each other stories, either of their fate, their home or their history; sometimes the old man, whom Ianto had met on his first day and who everyone only called Isri, reported of the Old Days, and how mankind lost its fight against the invaders out of space. Ianto listened attentively to Isri's stories and after most of them had already dozed off he still asked quiet questions for a long time.

They've had too many weapons, Isri told him. Too many soldiers, too many battleships. There had been absolutely no negotiations or claims in advance. Strategically the aliens had destroyed military bases, public institutions, political power centres… Within a few days the world was in a shambles. Tall buildings were now piles of rubble, the cities burnt, dead people lay everywhere on every street. Smoke and stench of bombs filled the air.

Isri told how the survivors were taken and brought into spaceships, and then they disappeared from Earth, never to be seen again. He was a descendant of those who had concealed themselves in caverns below ground level, in the mountains or other deserted areas. Hundreds of years his clan had endured like that, but one day black starships had filled the sky again, obscured the sunlight. He had been a little boy then. With wide eyes he had seen the approaching soldiers, frozen like a deer in shock. They took him, and ever since he was their slave. He could barely remember how it felt like to be free. Though hungry and without nameable possessions, but reunited with his family and happy, carefree.

Ianto spent many thoughtful hours with Isri or all alone, before he was finally able to sleep for a few hours. Again and again the pictures of Isri's tales passed before his eyes like storm clouds. He was glad that he didn't have to witness the hopeless war of humanity, even though he was suffering now from the defeat of the human race.

…

Ianto woke from his dreamless sleep in the middle of the night, as so often now.

Kotar stood before him and looked sternly down at him.

"Arise and follow me", he ordered with soft words and Ianto did as he was told. With a yawn, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and wondered that Kotar had no accompanying guards this time. As always the slave trainer led him to the practice room. Ianto looked at his bare, tightened back muscles. Slowly Ianto started to wonder why the instructor awoke him in the middle of the night, because the exercises and tests usually took place during the day.

Ianto followed Kotar silently into the room. His mentor faced him with folded arms and eyed him from head to toe with a critical eye.

"You've done well in recent weeks, Ianto", the taller said appreciatively. "We have been able to find some interested parties for you. Very soon you will live and serve among other roofs."

These words brought a hunch of joy and delight to Ianto. He was extremely pleased to finally receive new opportunities to perhaps find a way to freedom. Nevertheless, Kotar's face was strangely severe and impenetrable at these words.

"We come to the last test now."

With a slight nod Kotar pointed to the bed in the room. Ianto's eyes slowly followed the indicated direction. Suddenly he heard his blood rush loudly in his ears, his heart beat angrily and hysterically against his ribs. Goose bumps spread across his body. He had understood Kotar's allusion and was not willed to relent or to give in. No one was allowed to touch him, not in the way Jack used to touch him. He was Jack's property, he didn't want to belong to someone else. With bitter glances he tried to measure whether he could escape or if he had the slightest chance to fight Kotar.

He studied Kotar's much bigger, much stronger body. His huge, powerful hands. The seriousness in his eyes – no emotion, which would have spared him, was there for Ianto to detect. He wanted to ask Kotar why he wanted to harm him like this, for he also was a man, and there must have been a spark of humanity left in him. But Ianto also understood that it was hopeless, that Kotar only did as he was told, for his own sake.

"It's the highest level a human slave can achieve", Kotar added softly but firmly.

"It brings this facility the most money. Ianto, if you refuse, you'll only make it worse. This test will be done, and if you stand the proof, good for you, if not, it is a shame for us and poor for you forever."

A part of Ianto gave up the internal struggle. Resigned he closed his eyelids, thinking of Jack. Jack's deep blue eyes, his beaming smile. How it had felt to let his fingers sift through his brown hair, how it was to inhale his scent, to dwell in his warm embraces... A chill came over him when he felt Kotar's fingertips undressing him. But in his mind he saw Jack, how he wooed him with a charming smile, how he gently touched him. For a brief moment Ianto screamed inwardly, as Kotar entered him and took the last of what had remained of his privacy. Only Jack had ever been allowed to touch Ianto in this way to make him his own...

Many hours passed in which Kotar took Ianto or in which Kotar tested him and he had to seduce his instructor. It was difficult for Ianto to get involved with a body he didn't desire or nearly love. A voice in his head reminded him why he endured all of this. First of all he wanted to leave this facility and find some way to escape. Secondly he still hadn't gave up all hope, against all reason, to find Jack after all. If this was the only way – to walk through the darkness to see the light again, he had to stick it out. A piece of Ianto died that night, even if the hallucinations of Jack allowed him to eliminate a large part of the pain.

When he was brought back to the others at the end of that night, Ianto could hardly suppress the rising tears, the seething anger and his raging pain. Just as he had crouched beside Isri and as the keeper locked them up again, he was able to show some of his emotions while sobbing quietly. A few minutes passed as he thought of the atrocities Kotar had done to him... His shoulders twitched, his body quivered, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing it gently and compassionately.

"You've almost done it, boy. Soon you're out of here", Isri softly whispered. Thankfully Ianto grabbed the hand of the old and squeezed it. The hint of a sad smile started to grace his lips.

Another tedious week had passed, which Ianto had spent with his slave training. More and more he felt hemmed by the thick walls of the institution and by all the other people around. He longed for peace and solitude, lingered after a bed and some private space for himself. Even though the hall was often filled with many people, Ianto couldn't help but notice that again and again a familiar face suddenly went missing, and never returned to his sight again. When he asked Isri about this, the old man told him that these people had been selected and sold. At any time the moment could come in which one was introduced to one's buyer, and then there was no turning back.

"Do not be surprised, if you wake up tomorrow, and someone isn't there any more. For me too, may strike the hour, soon."

Concerned Ianto looked into the knowing eyes of the old man, who had become dear to his heart. He was secretly glad that no one had bought Isri so far; for many, he was probably just too old. Ianto didn't know how to endure more weeks in the institution, if Isri wasn't with him, to make him forget Kotar's humiliations with his stories or his supporting words. Isri recognized the fears and thoughts in Ianto's eyes; sympathetically he grabbed his hand. Understanding each other without words, Ianto squeezed Isri's old, weak hand.

...

Ianto leant against the cold, bare wall, his knees pulled to his arms, his arms wrapped around his legs. Everyone around him was asleep for hours, he could hear the faint rhythmic breathing. He could not sleep – all night long he had felt uneasy, noticing a dark foreboding. Restlessly, he always looked to the bars and the patrolling guards. He waited, and did not know what for. Then he saw Kotar in the dark on the other side of the bars, and suddenly he knew what he had expected and feared.

He rose silently, and without protest he followed Kotar – Ianto knew he was physically inferior to Kotar, it made no sense to try any tricks. An unwillingness, stronger and more vehement than usual, spread in Ianto. Bit by bit, he really had the feeling that everything import had been taken from his life – and even his life was no longer important. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.  
How much longer, he wondered, should he have to endure this treatment, when would he be able to finally leave this place?

...

Ianto faced Kotar and watched his face with a keen eye. The instructor had taught him to look at him thereby, it had cost Ianto a good deal of trouble and even more slaps in the face. He found it even harder than usual to watch Kotar, everything was much more real, more conscious. He saw the challenging gaze with which Kotar eyed him, Ianto embedded his hands upon Kotar's bare chest and approached his lips. He knew that Kotar was only attending to his duty, as he himself only did what asked and expected of him. However he hated Kotar now for the unwanted proximity, the forced intimacy.

Ianto closed his eyes and gently kissed Kotar's thin lips. Emotionless they seemed to him, without his fire, as his kisses were without passion or desire. He felt the strong hands of his mentor on his back, as they wandered down to his hips with slight pressure. Ianto knew he wasn't allowed to remain idle. He let his fingers glide along Kotar's bare chest; he stroked the soft skin of hismuscular abdomen playfully.

Kotar looked at him with a mischievous smile that Ianto tried to return without success. His whole body cried out for Jack, he missed him so much that it already hurt, that it choked his throat with pain. Kotar threw him not too gently on the bed and took off his own clothes. Ianto watched his naked body in the twilight – he was not an ugly man, not at all, but Ianto only longed for Jack, the familiar body, which had offered him protection, lust and love. Kotar's aroused penis came to his fore, and he remembered how having sex with Kotar always hurt him, how ruthlessly and brutally the taller always penetrated him, seizing hold of him.

Kotar was kneeling in front of Ianto, and he understood without words what was expected of him now. While he was satisfying Kotar orally, who dug his hands into Ianto's hair, moaning contentedly, Ianto had the opportunity to close his eyes and dream with clear mind.

_He saw Jack, laying half naked upon him, looking at him tenderly with a smile._

_Ianto felt his red cheeks glowing with shyness, arousal, joy and shame. Jack's deep blue eyes glowed at him in the dark, his bare skin shimmered with sweat. A passionate, tempestuous kiss shook Ianto to the core, made his abdomen pulsate. _  
_  
"Don't worry, I'll be gentle", Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, his hot breath made Ianto mad with lust, he couldn't wait to finally feel Jack as close as possible. A smile graced Ianto's lips, as Jack slowly entered him, gently taking his body. Surprised with infinite lust Jack looked at him with wide eyes; Ianto grabbed Jack's hips and pulled him closer.  
_

_Looking into Jack's glowing pupils was enough stimulation for Ianto, but feeling his smooth strokes into his laps – it was madness, divine perfection, sin and catharsis at the same time. Their moans mingled to a cloud of sweet sounds of melodies, which Ianto listened to, completely enchanted. _

Kotar determinedly grabbed Ianto's hair and forced him thus to stop his actions. The short vision was quickly gone, and desperately Ianto found himself back in reality again, in a bed with Kotar instead of Jack. The slave instructor pushed Ianto on the mattress and bent over him. His dark eyes flashed dangerously as those of a predator, seeing its prey in sight. His whole being appeared demon-like to Ianto, he felt helpless, exposed to his opponent. The fear constricted his airways, his heart beat harder and harder in his chest. He wished that everything would be over quickly and that he would have worked his way through another night. Idly he watched Kotar undressing him; then he sat down between his legs, grabbed his thighs and pushed them apart resolutely.

Ianto felt the heat of his naked body, the weight of the taller upon him. Suddenly he face was so close, the smell of his skin, his hair, all over him, much too close. Ianto could feel the warm breath fanning against his face; goose bumps appeared on his skin, as he noticed Kotar starting to penetrate him, biting his neck at the same time like an animal. At this the slightest hunch of arousal flowed through Ianto, but his thoughts were still with Jack, he tried to escape the brutal acts as much as possible. Kotar's hands on his body, his hands on Kotar's body, their mixed moans, his bare skin against Ianto's... it was impossible to ignore the whole thing. **  
**  
The fleeting memory of Jack's face disappeared from Ianto's mind's eye, his eyes clung to Kotar's face, his hair, his strong arms. Nausea and despair flowed through Ianto, he found it increasingly difficult to hold back his emotions. Some tears, hot as lava and sparkling like a fountain, escaped his eyes, ran down his cheeks silently. How much he wanted to be in Jack's protective arms, his impetuous embrace... Weeping, he closed his eyes and began to say quick prayers secretly.

A hard slap in his face made him open his eyes again. Kotar looked at him with a stern gaze and paused his movements.

"Never weep before your master", he said softly but threateningly, and Ianto knew he had to pull himself together, to get Kotar's presence over and done with as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hullo Thank you all for your interest, I've received quite a few alert and favourite story messages, they make me very happy! And thanks to chisora, bloOdY9o1 and Village-Mystic for your reviews! I really appreciate it!

Actually I wanted to put much more events in this chapter, but I realised it would be a little bit too much for one chapter (and it would delay an update) – so – here is chapter 4. For all impatient readers – we'll meet an old acquaintance next chapter, promised!

**Chapter 4**

Two days later. Evening had just settled in and all men were sitting on the floor of the hall, taking their main meal. Ianto sat silently next to the other and chewed listlessly a dry piece of bread. Isri sat beside him and handed him two tomatoes, grinning.

"Here, these are so watery, you'll get the bread down with them", he quipped. Ianto smiled at him amused.

Suddenly several men glanced to the bars, behind which approaching footsteps were audible. Kotar and a few guards appeared and entered the hall. The overseer looked at them, no one said a word, all paused in their movements.

"All young men are to follow me", he said, and immediately all affected got up. Ianto swallowed his last scraps of bread and arose, for a brief moment he looked down to Isri, and their eyes met. Isri nodded at him with a serious look, because he knew, as well as Ianto, that their goodbye might have come by now. Ianto tried to give him one last smile, then he followed the other men who were already leaving the hall.

In an empty room that Ianto had never seen before, Kotar lined up the men next to each other. Ianto had time to look around – the walls were white and empty, barren – as any other room of this facility. Several torches were burning in the corners of the room. It didn't take long until the men were arranged side by side to Kotar's satisfaction. Ianto could feel his heart beating fast, when a woman, or so it seemed, entered the room with her entourage. Kotar seemed to know her, because he gave her a nod while she was approaching him.

Ianto watched her as she silently walked through the hall with light steps – she was not of human nature. Her skin was as white as paper, her figure was fragile, but certainly she was in possession of some hidden power; and her eyes shone bright and ice-blue. The semi-long hair fell to her slender shoulders in strands like small snakes in red and white. The seriousness in her eyes surprised Ianto. Although she was not human, he thought her beautiful, beautiful and cruel. Her guards were tall musclemen, whose skin was also chalk-white, but their eyes burnt with a bright green flame. Their hair was crammed into strict braids of white and green. In their hands they held golden lances, silver arms were hanging from their belts.

"The Czarina", a man next to Ianto, softly whispered, as he noticed his large, inquisitive eyes upon her.

Complacently the Highness walked along the men; sometimes she stopped and looked at one from head to toe. She had a strange way of walking; her steps seemed so springy and light, as if she was almost teetering and floating aboveground. This vision was certainly increased by the fact that the Empress wore a full-length dress, scarlet, adorned with golden ornaments.

Ianto watched the spectacle breathlessly; he desired to leave this place so much, he was afraid that the Czarina was not interested in him and wouldn't buy him – because this was taking place as it seemed: a presentation of the goods for the exquisite purchaser. He needed to find a way out of this facility at last – who knew when the next buyer would come and how many weeks would have passed by then?

Finally the woman came to Ianto and stopped abruptly in front of him. She was as tall as him, their eyes met, and she looked at him challengingly serious. Ianto could feel the cold emanating from her body, he was freezing already. Delighted, she reached out her cool hand (Ianto counted only 3 long fingers) and rested it upon Ianto's cheek. Her nails, equal to claws, slightly dug into his skin. Astonished he observed the creature before him, partly with fear, partly with joy – because it seemed that he was to her liking**.**

Kotar walked to her and smiled pleased. He bent down to her ear and softly told her a few details, an eerie smile lit up her face.

"Yes, that's exactly the right thing", she said quietly, clapping her hands in delight. Her voice was, to Ianto's surprise, rather deep and melodic, it sounded like a dreamy, singing river.

The Czarina finally bent her head to Kotar and noted with the same calm voice:

"However, he may not have any blemish…"

Kotar nodded and ordered Ianto: "Undress!"

Hesitantly Ianto paused for a moment – he didn't want to undress in front of all the others, and although he wasn't ashamed of his body, he didn't want to be seen naked. A quick look at Kotar's eyes, shining in the flames' light, however, was enough to eliminate any resistance emerging in him. He wanted to leave Kotar finally behind; he would have done almost anything possible to escape the unwanted nights with him.

With a quiet sigh, which seemed to amuse the Empress, because she laughed softly, Ianto started unbuttoning his shirt. He shoved it down his shoulders, then he quickly pulled off his pants and let them slide down to his ankles. He was embarrassed and looked down. Suddenly he felt the freezing hand of the Czarina upon his chest, and he looked up in surprised. With kindness she surveyed him from head to toe, stroked his upper body appreciatively.

"Yes… yes, that will please."

...

Ianto followed the muscular guards of the Empress, when they walked to the exits of the building. There the Czarina and Kotar were already waiting at the same desk, at which Ianto had entered the establishment for the first time. Years seemed to have past since then, he could barely remember the man he had been at that time. Without words he turned to the Czarina, and her troop began to move; Ianto's gaze wandered one last time to Kotar, then also he left the familiar place behind. He wondered what would become of Isri and all the other people.

The air outside was cool, a slight breeze played with Ianto's hair. The red rays of sunlight felt heavenly warm on his skin. How long had he had to feel the bare walls, how long had he been forced to miss the outside world? He blinked his eyes, for he was no longer used to this bright light. Nearly blind, he stumbled over the hard, sandy desert floor and followed the Empress to her spaceship. It was, in comparison to the vehicle of the head-hunter, white and of enormous size. Its shape was oval and its broad wings shone bluish. Full of astonishment Ianto climbed the extendable stairs and went on board.

With a soft, mechanical hiss, the door closed behind him. The interior of the ship was metallic, everywhere small white lights flashed. He saw the Empress in front of him, as she floated towards the rear with royal steps; the guards seized him roughly by the arms and brought him to a small cabin, where he had to sit down on an iron bench between them. He noticed the same icy frostiness, as with the Empress, escaping from their bodies.

Longingly Ianto looked at the galaxy hurrying past, as the spaceship lifted and brought him to unknown places. He ignored the guards, because they also were silent and didn't interrogate him.

He was more occupied with picturing to himself how many opportunities to somehow escape came to life in his mind's eye. And maybe he would find Jack at the end of the universe at last. A smile came to Ianto's lips.

After a few hours the ship finally reduced its speed. Ianto saw a large turquoise planet in front of them, which was surrounded by a large ring of ice and rocks. White fog enveloped the poles of the orb here and there; a bright, white sun lit up the solar system, through which they were flying. In addition to the dark green giant, Ianto saw a blue moon in the distance, probably its satellite. They passed through the planet's ring and avoided all rocks with pinpoint precision.

"Our home planet, Epsilon Eridani", said one of the guards suddenly after hours of silence. Thousand questions came to Ianto which he would have liked to ask the guards. Who lived on this planet, how the folks called themselves, who their Czarina was… but he was fairly certain that he wouldn't get any answers from the guards. He watched as they approached the surface of the planet, closer and closer. Big seas and many continents came to his sight, they were covered with green areas, which suggested many plants. The seas also were turquoise, they seemed vast and empty.

When they had landed, Ianto followed the guards to the exit, he saw the Empress coming up to meet them again. She welcomed the squad with a small smile. Then the door opened, and the stairs were extended; they dismounted with moderate steps and left the ship.

Immediately they were met by a sultry weather, which lay heavily on the skin and made breathing hard. Ianto blinked against the bright sunlight and looked around: The landing site was a wide plain of copper-colored and golden plates. Around the square he saw nothing but a several meters high jungle, enclosing it. Confused he tried to classify the liana-trees and the mangrove-like plants – but he was no longer on earth, and these plants were all unknown to him, of different growth and with different characteristics.

"You might have noticed the temperature change", he suddenly heart the Empress comment. Startled, he turned to her and was surprised that there was a smile on her face. Ianto nodded – then, as he looked at her and saw her white skin gleaming in the light, a thought struck him.

"If this is your home planet, then why do your people have so cold bodies?", he asked the Czarina, hoping she wouldn't take his question amiss. But she just smiled and gestured to the guards to get going. Ianto was brought back into their midst and followed the Highness.

"Actually my people have their origin at the poles of Eridani; you must have seen them a moment ago. There a cold climate exists; we love the ice and the snow and the frosty mists – summer we never knew there, not even the slightest hint of spring. However, we have noticed that our slaves do not endure these weather conditions, so we have centralized our seat of power and moved to this area. Fortunately, we have the ability to regulate our body temperature as we please", said the Czarina.

Ianto was pleased about getting such a detailed answer. As he walked he considered the environment – they walked along a path through the tropics, past dense undergrowth and old, huge jungle trees. The forest was impenetrable, Ianto couldn't see further than 20 meters; strange, dark shadows flitted past them in the canopy above, unknown animal sounds rang out. The aliens weren't giving attention to this, so Ianto wasn't afraid either.

Suddenly the forest before them cleared; not far away they saw a pompous golden palace, marble long stairs led to it. Everywhere along the way were guards, uncountable many, perhaps thousands. The park and the castle reminded Ianto a little of Versailles, although this seat of government was at least 3 times as tall and 3 times as wide. The golden walls gleamed brightly in the sunlight. Breathless with excitement and spellbound Ianto followed the Czarina and her guards to the castle, and he felt as if in a dream.

When they arrived at the castle, the Czarina left them, and the guards led Ianto along endless marbled corridors, and finally brought him to a human man. He was middle-aged, his hair was dark. His skin was tanned, his figure stout. His clothes were nothing more but a white shirt and white linen pants; he was barefoot (as were all the slaves Ianto had seen in the palace so far). His green eyes seemed stern, and he looked at Ianto severe. He had the slight idea that he was meeting another slave overseer.

"Here", grunted one of the guards. "He shall be given to Ašira as a present. Take charge of him until the Czarina comes around."

With wide eyes the man accepted him and grabbed Ianto by the arm.

"Ašira?" he asked amazed, but he received no answer, for the guards had already left.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

nannily – thank you, yeah, I'd like to live on Eridani, except being a slave and all...

chisora – Thank you! I really tried to describe the secondary characters in this story because I usually don't write my own characters, it's quite new to me, so I'm happy you like them!

anakmay – thx for R & R! I'm really glad you seem to enjoy it so far!

bLoOdY9o1 – your reviews really make my day! Yupp, I came up with the Czarina as a character, but I stole the name Epsilon Eridani from wikipedia ha ha (see more to this at the end of this chapter), but that's all, the rest is to my account ;) I hope we will meet Isri again in this story, I like that character also quite a lot!

jemma grax – sorry, the Doctor won't be mentioned in this story as far as I can estimate it; I thought I was quite obvious that the old friend I talked about would be a certain someone ^^

**Chapter 5**

At the Czarina's command Gadainulis, overseer of slaves – as Ianto had correctly guessed – led Ianto to the baths of the palace. Ianto still couldn't get used to the opulence of this place. Everywhere sparkled jewelled paintings on the walls, the floor was covered with marble tiles throughout. The high vaulted ceilings were provided with mural paintings and gold stripes. He wondered where that wealth came from – whether the aliens had found the resources here on this planet, or whether they had stolen them from the Earth ages ago – and if all the slaves had to create this placein an endless drudgery.

As Ianto entered the spacious bath hall, he was not surprised at its luxurious furniture anymore. He saw how two female slaves were pouring water into a stone bath, bringing soap and other supplies busily.

"Sirrah and Lisosia", said Gadainulis, introducing the two slaves to Ianto.

"This is..." he said then, looking at Ianto with a questioning glance.

"Ianto", he replied, smiling at the women. They were both slender and wore white, simple dresses. They were also barefooted and tan from the hot sun of Eridani. Their brown, long hair was braided into pigtails.

He estimated Lisosia to be in her forties, Sirrah in her twenties.

"The mistress wishes that you'll be bathed. She'll come around soon", said Lisosia. Then she bowed to Gadainulis and left the bathroom. He was also about to leave.

"Sirrah will stay with you until the Czarina is coming", he said, leaving Sirrah and Ianto alone. With a smile Sirrah pointed invitingly to the bathtub filled with hot water.

"Please, the bath is prepared", she said softly. Ianto was glad, he hadn't bathed or cleaned himself to his satisfaction for ages as it seemed – he had never found the quick wash in the slave institution sufficient. Still, he hesitated as he looked into Sirrah's deep green eyes. He knew she had been instructed to stay with him, but he didn't want to undress in front of her. She seemed to note nothing of his shyness, because she looked at Ianto with large, inquisitive eyes.

"What are you waiting for?", she asked with a cheeky smile, making Ianto blush and laugh embarrassed.

"Can you... maybe... look away?", he asked, making Sirrah roll her eyes faux-annoyed, holding her slender hands over her face. Ianto quickly removed his clothes, then he leaped into the pleasantly warm water. He hadn't noticed Sirrah had peeped through her fingers, suppressing a smug grin. Who was this stranger, and why was he so uptight, if he was a slave? It was usual for slaves to undress in front of the other, just as it was normal to be beaten or to be naked before the lord. Embarrassments were the order of the day – weakness, shame and pride no slave could afford.

Ianto was surprised when Sirrah sat down beside him on the edge of the tub, beginning to wet his hair with water. He looked at her surprised, as her fingers began massaging soap into his hair gently. She did this with such peace and serenity that Iantoalso felt much calmer.

"What are you doing?", he asked nonetheless, because he wasn't used to these ministrations and this closeness anymore, after all those weeks in the slave establishment.

"Washing your hair, silly. I've been commanded to bathe you", she replied with a slight smile on her rosy lips. The newcomer amused her with his non-conformity.

"I can do it myself", Ianto protested, looking at her with a frown. What a ridiculous task to bathe someone, he thought. He really could do that on his own. On the other hand, if he really was meant as a gift for that Ašira, the Czarina maybe wanted to make sure that she could present him as neat as a pin. Sirrah paused in her movements and looked at Ianto thoroughly.

"Ianto... just relax. You won't get this opportunity very often", she said quietly. Ianto hesitated for a moment, then he remembered all the pains and efforts of the last weeks. She was right, he really needed a moment's rest; also, he trusted Sirrah somehow. She had such a cheerful habit of mind, that he didn't think she was capable of committing crimes. He sat up and embed his face on his wet, warm knees. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he felt Sirrah's fingers washing his hair; then she soaped his bare back and scrubbed Ianto's pale skin with a soft brush in circular motions.

Ianto finally felt deeply relaxed, and so he noticed how tired he really was. He tried to remember when he had last slept. As the Empress had chosen him, it had been evening, and then they had landed on this planet, and it had been broad daylight. Meanwhile it was probably late afternoon on Eridani. Maybe because they had crossed different solar systems, he mused and yawned.

"So, you shall be given to Ašira?", Sirrah asked casually, washing the soap off Ianto's back.

"Yes", he murmured against his knees. He hadn't paid much attention to that idea yet. It didn't matter to him who he'd be serving, it wasn't really important anymore.

"Do you know this Ašira?"

He heard Sirrah chuckle.

"I thought everyone did", she said. Ianto shook his head in denial.

"He is... a deity, an oracle. A warlord, consultant, … ", she explained at last. Ianto listened attentively to her words. What did she mean with "deity"? Was there a belief in these galaxies, as there had been religions on earth? Aliens possessed their technologies and telekinetic powers – wherefore did they need to believe in a God?

"What does this mean, deity? Do you pray to him?"

"No, not in this sense. He is... timeless, he outlives everything and everyone. We do not pray to him, but we praise him and want to please him. And we seek his advice when we need it. It's a great honour for a slave, to be given to him. Be glad that you won't be sacrificed to him", she ended with a chuckle.

Reflecting on Sirrah's words, Ianto became silent, savouring the last minutes of this bath – the water cooled down already. Sirrah finally handed him a large, soft towel, with which he towelled himself quickly. Then she gave him the customary garments for the slaves of the palace – white underwear and a white shirt, and long, same-colored linen trousers. Now Ianto had to walk barefoot as everyone else – the marble floor felt chilly under his warm feet.

He had just tied up his trousers when he heard soft footsteps behind him, and as he turned, he saw the Czarina and a pair or guards entering the bathroom. Again, she approached Ianto with springy steps and stopped very close in front of him. She reached out her cold hand and put it tenderly upon Ianto's cheek; a sinister smile crossed her lips.

"You've probably heard that I want to give you to someone", she said softly.

"That will happen very soon, if you prove yourself worthy, as it has been promised to me."

A strange flash came to her eyes, close to madness, as it seemed to Ianto.

What was she saying, he shouldshow his worth?

"Bring him to his chamber", the Empress ordered the guards finally, freeing herself from him. As Ianto walked down endless corridors, between the guards, again, he could see the setting sun through a solitary window. The marble shone in the deep-orange sun's rays, the whole palace was quiet and seemed set into a dream. The guards stopped at last and unlocked a black wooden door; a small room, with only a bed, water bowls and a wooden table could be seen. On the table stood a glass of water and a bowl with food.

Before Ianto knew it, the guards had locked him up in his room and left him. Through the high barred window he could see the pale moon rising. With a sigh, he took the bowl with a steaming rice dish and sat down on the bed inorder to eat.

His head was full with thoughts, and he was tired; he was worried where he would be going from here, whether he would really be given to this Ašira... and how they wanted to test his worth. And above all – if Jack was still alive, where he could be in these endless widths. The thought of him comforted Ianto a little, and finally he fell asleep, despiteall worries.

Ianto woke from a deep sleep in the middle of the night. He saw in the bright moonlight how the black wooden door was being opened; dark figures, carrying burning candles, walked into his chamber. Startled Ianto sat up in bed, then he recognized the people in thecandlelight and got up.

It was the Empress, accompanied by a male guard and Sirrah. Calmly they set down the candles on the table, so that the chamber was enlightened now. Sirrah and the guard remained silent and looked respectfully to the floor. Ianto looked at the paper-white face of the mistress questioningly, it seemed like a death mask in the flickering candlelight. She wore a long navy blue coat, whose large diamond-studded hood she slowly withdrew from her head. Their eyes met. Her cool, icy blue eyes glittered dangerously in the light of the candle. The chamber was quiet, only the gently breathing sounds of those present resounded – the air seemed to crackle with tension.

"Ianto, this now is your test. Sleep with Sirrah and show yourself worthy", the Czarina commanded in her soft, melodious voice. With a frown Ianto regarded Sirrah – she looked at him, too, and the seriousness in her green eyes made Ianto clear that this wasn't a bad joke. Inwardly he felt his heart beginning to race with horror and fear. He had just escaped Kotar, and now this process should continue?

His mouth became dry, a hot riot ran through his stomach. Nausea and unwillingness imposed on him. He couldn't avert his eyes from Sirrah. Of course, she was young and pretty, and she had been kind to him. All the more one of the 1000 reasons not to force her to have sex with him. Ianto felt sorry for her, he didn't want to hurt her the way Kotar had hurt him. But what other choices did he have? She appeared delicate and fragile, how she was standing in the room with her white dress. Nevertheless, she nodded slightly, and an emboldening smile came to her lips. It didn't seem to burden her greatly. Who knew what she had already experienced in her servant way of life, what horrors she had seen, what humiliations she had had to go through?

"Well?", the Empress asked sternly, and Ianto built up his courage and finally whispered "Alright". A pleased smile lit up the face of the Czarina, satisfied she clapped her hands together, then she paced feathery back to the door with her guard. Ianto thought she was going to leave them now, but, on the contrary, the Czarina and her guard observed him and Sirrah with expectant eyes, as if they were attending an event.

Disgust for this disrespect for intimacy came to Ianto, but not a second later he realized he could probably not change this. He had to accept her present and her orders, because she was his mistress. Sirrah walked to him with silent steps, then she stood before him, looked up to him, and their eyes met. Full of pity for her Ianto decided to make the next moments as enjoyable as possible to her; so he kissed her tenderly and put his arms around her gently. He let her take her time as she undressed him; he tenderly caressed her body, stroked her lovingly, until they finally performed the act.

However, Ianto felt horrible when it was all over. He thought he had really lost the last part of his self – everything had been taken from him: his era, his friends and relatives, his life – and now even his will how he treated other people. Above all, he had the feeling of having betrayed Jack. Kotar had forced himself on him, and he had been unable to defend himself. But now he had been the doer, the physical superior. It felt wrong through and through.

The Czarina left his chamber with a smug, self-satisfied smile; quickly Sirrah withdrew and dressed, about to follow the guard and her mistress. But then she swiftly returned to Ianto and looked deeply into his eyes. To Ianto's surprise pity was visible in her pupils, and she took his face into her hands and kissed him tenderly, and as light as a feather. Astonished Ianto looked at her when they parted, and a small smile made Sirrah's face shine in the candlelight.

"It's alright. Do not worry...", she whispered, gently stroking his cheek. Before Ianto could answer, she had left his chamber, and the guard locked the door again. Relieved that Sirrah could forgive him, and that he hadn't done the same evil to her as Kotar to him, Ianto collapsed on his bad. However, soon hot tears ran down his cheek, he felt guilty and down on his luck. What had he done that he had deserved such a living? Perhaps it would have been better had he really died in Jack's arms back then. He didn't want to be a slave, didn't want to serve someone or be forced to perform some abstruse orders. He didn't want to be compelled to hurt other people.

Ianto lay awake for hours that night, gazing at the silvery moonlight reflecting at the ceiling. His heart cried out for Jack, his body demanded his presence. He had been so accustomed to falling asleep with Jack's fragrance... Whether he had slept alone in Jack's bed, smelling him in his pillows and sheets, or whether Jack had slept next to him, or when Ianto had fallen asleep in his arms during a TV show. He had always felt so comfortable and reassured when he had felt Jack's warmth, his body next to him, when he could inhale his pleasing soothing scent...

The occurrences of the last days had upset him so much that he wasn't surprised when he started crying again – the memories of Jack hurt him too much, they were too real. To him only a few weeks had gone by – the pain felt like at that time when Jack had ran away with the doctor and had left the team. He had been so lonely, but he had supposed, just like now, that Jack was somewhere out there, still alive. But this time not weeks had passed but several millennia. And now, Jack would never return to him again; no, if he was still alive, Ianto had to find him.

…

Early in the morning Ianto was awakened from his troubled sleep by a loud knocking. The sun shone brightly into his room, and he blinked as the door was opened. Lisosia stood on the threshold and smiled at him.

"Good morning. You have to get up and make yourself ready. The Czarina wants to see you."

Ianto yawned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and followed Lisosia to the washrooms. This time he was left alone, but a bath had already been prepared for him – also clothes for him were laying on a chair. The linen trousers were white again, but the shirt Ianto was now wearing was blood red this time.

When he left the bathroom a few minutes later, Lisosia was waiting for him. Without a word she pointed to him that he should follow her, and then they walked together through long, cold corridors and empty halls. Finally Lisosia brought him to a great hall, at whose end on a platform a golden throne stood, made of pure gold and provided with precious gems. Upon it the Czarina sat, wearing a crimson dress, which was also adorned with gold.

"Ianto, you've proven yourself worthy. Any moment we will leave to Thalassa and hand you over to Ašira. Do not disappoint me", she said in her deep, melodious voice. Ianto felt neither joy, nor fear or pain – he had left all emotions behind last night. Without words, he bowed to her, and then he followed her, when she, her guards and Gadainulis moved off to the landing site.

…

Soon Ianto sat in the same space ship again, between two burly guards. This time he didn't look out of the porthole, he didn't want to see anything. No new places, no galaxies or unknown planets. He just wanted to forget and go home, to Earth, to his own time. Or see Jack again. His longing for him ate him up inside, gnawed at his soul. Depressed he closed his lids and tried to sleep a little.

After less than two hours, the ship jiggled a bit and landed slowly. Ianto opened his eyes – the guards got up, so he did the same and followed them outside. The Czarina was already on firm ground again and smiled at him, blinking against the brightly shining sun. A slight breeze blew away some scattered clouds. Ianto was grateful for the long-sleeved shirt, because on Thalassa, it was quite warm, but not as warm and tropical as on Eridani. The weather reminded Ianto on a mild spring on Earth.

They had landed directly on a wide stone terrace, and now they saw a dark green forest and large valleys below. In the distance Ianto saw pastures and isolated mountains. The plants, trees and grassed in the vicinity looked familiar and some reminded Ianto of similar plants on Earth. Nevertheless, he spotted many curious plants he had never seen before. The terrace was part of a castle, Ianto realized, when he turned around and followed the Czarina to a tall wooden gate.

As if by magic the door opened, and when they entered Ianto felt as if he was in a fairytale castle. The walls were white, the floors of bright shining parquet. The ceilings were high and gothically bent. Black pillars supported the ceiling. They walked along an endless hallway, and every few meters they passed a pair of human guards, which looked at them but didn't try to stop them. They were dressed in black and crimson robes, guns and swords heavily hung on their white belts. They came to another gate, which was made of thick steel, and decorated with flower-like carvings. Two guards there stood, and when they saw the Czarina, they bowed deeply to her, then they opened the heavy wings of the gate. The Empress turned to their guards, Gadainulis and Ianto.

"Wait here, I will call for you later", she commanded, then she passed the gate guards, who closed the gate behind her again.

…

With a smile Ašira watched as the Czarina strode through his throne room, how the fabric of her crimson dress swayed to and fro as she approached him with her swinging, floating pace. He already recognized the dangerous flash of her ice-blue eyes. She stopped 5 steps away from his throne and made a small curtsy.

"Greetings, Ašira", she said, and a gentle smile came over her when he got up and walked down the few steps to her. He took her cold hand in his and looked down into her face – if the Czarina had had the ability to blush, she would have now, but her white skin changed not a bit; the joy at the vicinity of the deity only showed itself by her looking down shyly, blinking several times.

"What can I do for you, dear lady?", Ašira asked gently. He knew he had to treat this guest with caution, and handle with extreme care. The Empress belonged to a martial, choleric nation, one did well not to alienate her. She had always been power-hungry and greedy, but she had always accepted him as an oracle and a mighty ruler, and she often sought his advice. He also valued her, but he didn't trust her, nor did he trust the intentions of her people.

Lately, the Czarina had visited him more often, and Ašira understood enough of her gestures and her facial expressions to assume that she had a crush on him. He also suspected that she wanted to win him over to join her in her famous wars of conquest and forays, because Ašira had a mighty army and an enormous armoury.

…

Ianto had to wait about half an hour, then the doors opened for him also. The guards walked into the hall, Gadainulis took Ianto by the arm and followed the guards. Ianto felt his heart suddenly heavily pounding against his ribs with excitement. Now he would meet his new master. With wide eyes he soaked up the details of the new environment – he observed the beautiful decorations on the white walls, the single black pillars in the hall, on which accumulated treasures lay: goblets, busts, trophies...

Enchanted and breathless, he stopped, as Gadainulis also halted next to the Czarina. Ianto looked around still, he couldn't get enough of the new sights. He was only half listening, as the Empress said to Ašira:

"Take this slave as my humble gift."

Ianto finally turned to this new master. His heart leapt into his throat. He felt dumbstruck, his blood roared loudly in his ears. His body began to shake uncontrollably, he didn't know if he felt fear, joy or panic, maybe all of them at once. He had to dream, this couldn't be true.

"Jack!", he exclaimed at last, trying to free himself from Gadainulis' grip.

"I knew I'd find you again!", he heard himself say. Just as he wanted to walk to him, reach out for him, he felt the strong, cold hands of the guards on his shoulders, holding him firmly. He saw the confusion in Jack's eyes, the perplexity regarding the slave before him. He didn't recognize him! Ianto desperately tried to break away from the guards, although hedidn't stand a chance.

"Jack, don't you recognize me? It's me, Ianto! Jack!", he cried hopelessly. It had to be Jack! He looked almost exactly like he used to – his hair now had a few grey strands, his face was thinner, his body a bit skinnier. The coat and Jack's typical military clothing had made way for a long black robe with superimposed crossed purple and golden sashes. But there was no doubt – the man in front of him had to be his Jack, no one else.

"Silence! How dare you?", the Czarina angrily interrupted Ianto. The furious tone in her shrill words really made Ianto shut up – he was shocked by the change of her melodious voice, she sounded so cruel and looked at him with such a fury flash in her eyes, that he felt suddenly weak at the knees.

"Forgive me, Ašira. I was deceived in him, forgive me. I'll take care of him later." Surprised Ianto watched how the Empress made a deep curtsy to Ašira. Ašira took a deep breath, then he turned his attention to Ianto and looked at him thoughtfully.

"It isn't worth the trouble, Czarina. You made the effort to bring him here, then he should stay here. I'll take charge of him, and I thank you for your kind gesture."

Shattered Ianto looked up to Ašira, who eyed him thoroughly from head to toe. Ianto understood that he had no idea who was standing before him. To him he was only a stranger; an ordinary slave who claimed to know him. Broken Ianto let himself led away by Ašira's guards, unable to avert his eyes from him. Now really everything had been taken from him.

**TBC**

Dear my lovely readers, be warned, from now on I plan a lot of drama and sappy wailing XD

**Random site notes:**

Oh my God I'm really upset! I was so proud of myself for finding the name Gemma (because it's the brightest star of the Corona Borealis constellation) and then Gareth's wife's name is Gemma in real life! That cannot be! Lolz, I didn't know that haha... so that is why one of the female slaves now is called Sirrah (referring to the Andromeda constellation, which is fine to me as well)

Epsilon Eridani – a sunlike star, belonging to the star constellation Eridanus (check wikipedia lolz), just liked the name, it's not a real planet or anything...

Thalassa – a moon of Neptun, also just took the name. Ašira doesn't live on a moon XD

Ašira and Czarina → just names I came up with, just like Kotar, Isri and all others...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovely readers, here's chapter 6! Thx to all for your interest, it really makes me happy!

bLoOdY9o1 thank you so much for your lovely review :) How I could do that, break Ianto's heart like this? Well, I received the story idea from elliotdean, and it was demanded that Jack shall not remember Ianto, so... :) Yeah, the Czarina is a two-faced person, she has her nice parts and her evil parts... anyhow, you really make me want to continue writing this story thanks again ^_^

sky song, welcome! And thank you for R of course I also want to finish this story and I don't want you to die waiting for me to do so, so, here's chapter 6 :)

**Chapter 6**

The guards managed to bring Ianto out of the throne room without much resistance on his part. His eyes saw long corridors, the high white walls, and yet he registered nothing. His mind was disabled, his senses numb. He heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. He wondered if he might have become insane by now, maybe he just pictured Jack's face in someone else. Maybe he saw things he wished for, not the reality. Or maybe all of this, the last few weeks, the torture and the pain, were just a dream, a terrible hallucination.

Not too gently the guards finally pushed him into a chamber, the iron lock was closed loudly, and the wooden door was shut. Only now Ianto felt able to breathe again, he slowly returned to the living. He took a deep breath and looked around his new home: The chamber had a size of approximately 10 square feet, a simple bed stood along the longitudinal wall. The walls were also white, but they appeared not as sparse as in the palace of the Empress; fine and colourful flowery patterns were painted on the walls in different colours. The room was clean and seemed somewhat homely, but the bars in front of the window reminded Ianto that he was held here as a slave.

He slowly sat down on the bed. He was too upset and too confused to lie down and relax. He sat broodingly on the edge of the bed, kneading his fingers together. Still his heart was pounding with adrenaline and panic. Jack's unknowing eyes were burning in his mind, the memory of it was painful. It must have been Jack... his appearance, his voice, he heavenly scent that Ianto had smelt even from a distance...

All the worse that it must have been him. This meant he had forgotten him. But how could you forget someone you had loved? At last the long-suppressed tears came, and as they ran, they were unstoppable. Ianto buried his face in his hands, and he was crying for a long time, and he couldn't stop shaking and sobbing. It hurt not to be known by Jack, to feel so insignificant. Had he never meant enough to him that he wasn't even worth a memory? On the other hand, his reason finally suggested to him, more than 4000 years had passed. Who knew how long a person could remember?

Jack had promised him during his assumed death, to remember him in 1000 years. Maybe it had been so, and in the course of time, the memories of Ianto had slid deeply into the back of his head. Somewhere inside Jack there still had to be a part which remembered Ianto. This thought calmed Ianto at last, and he could hold back his tears for a while. In his mind already plans and ideas formed, and this was always an indicator to him, that he would find a solution and that he would not give up. In the last weeks the thought of Jack had been the only thing that had granted him a remnant of desire to live, and for that very reason he could not give up now. Anything else would just mean not to live any longer, to have no more hope, to make no effort. And to never feel Jack's love again.

It inspired Ianto with confidence that he had time now. By a fortunate coincidence he had found Jack, and despite all events both of them were alive. Somehow he would find a way, he would make Jack remind him, he would win him back. As long as he was here, he had a chance.

Excited Ianto stood up and paced the small room up and down. He could no longer thing quiet thoughts; Again and again he saw Jack in front of him, in the strange clothes of this era. A smile suddenly crept to Ianto's lips, as he felt his heart beginning to flutter. How he had longed for Jack … only to see him again caused a tingling sensation in his stomach, a desire to be near him, to feel his skinthight embrace... He loved him, like he had loved no other man before. He had to start laughing, because of the strange concatenation of events, but at the same time, he was crying again, because he was really down and out with his nerves and his strengths.

...

It didn't take more than an hour until Ianto was freed from his solitude.

A grim-looking guard opened his door and eyed him contemptuously.

"Get up, there's enough work for you", grumbled the burly guard. He was wearing a long black robe, the weapons on his belt were gleaming in the sunlight. Ianto followed him in silence, and as they walked, he had time to observe the castle. Almost everywhere he saw human slaves of all ages scurrying along, bringing things or fulfilling small works. Almost every floor was equipped with high-quality parquet, but some passages and floors were covered with bright, large stone tiles.

The most walls were white and high, and many of them were furnished with beautiful, colourful murals. Ianto felt strongly reminded of the inside of a church; the air was consistently cool, the high ceilings created a feeling of infinite size. Truly, he thought, a temple for a deity.

The guard brought Ianto to an oval hall, in its middle stood a meter-long dark wooden table. A handful of servants were already at work, some were cleaning the floor, othersbrought dishes and other items.

"Tonight the meeting of the Lord and his generals will take place here; help the others", commanded the guard, and without further instructions he left Ianto. Ianto looked helplessly around the room, considering the other slaves. It didn't take long and an overseer came to him and told him of his tasks. During work it was not allowed to speak, and so Ianto spent boring, stressful hours with his labours. In the evening, he was finally released from duty, and so a guard brought him back to his chamber. His main meal had been brought to his room, and he found a hot bowl with vegetable porridge and white bread. Water was provided for him in a stony carafe.

Ianto devoured his dinner hungrily and wondered if one spent everyday here like this – with work, silence, eating and sleeping. It seemed incredibly boring, and a slight hint of panic spread through him – he would become crazy if he had to continue a life like this. There had to be some other dalliance, games and entertainment, even for the slaves of the palace. When he had eaten, he walked to the barred window tiredly. Wistfully he eyed the bright moon, rising on a pale blue sky. In the distance he could see the darkening landscape, black treetops, grey shimmering meadows, scattered houses. The palace seemed to sleep quietly in a remote, isolated area.

When it was dark, no footsteps or voices were left to hear in the corridors. Ianto felt unable to find some sleep, so he got up again and walked to the door. He looked through the small barred porthole of the solid wood door, trying to identify something in the hallway. No guard was in sight, scattered torches illuminated the white walls. Ianto observed the lock of the door and wondered if he could probably crack it. Through Torchwood he had been able to get some experience in such matters. He looked around in his room, searching for a piece of wire, a little sturdy something, which could help him to escape from his cell. But the chamber was neat to the last crumb, there was nothing that could get him anywhere. Just when he started to lose h is courage, he rattled at the door, wondering if he could take it off its hinges – just then the door opened quietly and showed a small crack.

Amazed Ianto eyed the door – had the guard forgotten to lock him up? Or were the slaves generally not locked up? And they only imprisoned him as an exception, because he was new here? His heart began to race with joy and excitement. He would not wait to find out why. He had an errand, and he didn't want to wait for the next opportunity. Lithe as a cat, he opened the door and crept out to the floor, he left the door slightly open. Then he tiptoed secretly from corner to corner, peeking around every bend, listening if he could perceive any steps. His fingers twitched with nervousness, the fear of being discovered increased. He sensed that he approached the inhabited parts of the palace more and more, there were more torches burning in the corridors, and he heard distant voices. Where in the world where Jack's chambers? Probably the best guarded ones, in a central location, Ianto suspected.

At last he looked around a corner and saw a large wooden door with two wings. Two armed guards stood in front of it, looking grim. The light of the torches lit up their faces, their arms were gleaming in the light of the fire. Ianto tried to breathe quieter. He was sure that their were guarding the chambers of their master. Jack. He considered if he could cope with the two of them, but then it seemed easier to play a game with them, to perhaps get permission to enter. He took another deep breath, then he left his hideout and walked straight towards the guards. They seized their weapons and allowed him to come two steps closer, until they finally addressed him.

"Stop! Who are you and what are you doing here?", asked one. Ianto smiled his most charming smile.

"I was sent for to please the Lord..." He remembered the Empress, how she had tested him, and what she thought he should serve Ašira as a slave for. Frowning, the guard looked over to the other.

"Have you heard anything about that? It's new to me that Ašira keeps body slaves..."

Before the other guard was able to reply Ianto cut him off "I have been ordered, you waste my time and the Lord will grow impatient. Do you wish to anger our master?"

Ianto had to smile inwardly when he saw the worried look in the eyes of the sentinels. They still hesitated, but he had almost made it. He was just about to ask a new question, when suddenly the door opened with a vigorous jerk behind the guards. Ašira stood in the middle of the open door and looked at all present morosely. He was dressed all in white, he was wearing long linen trousers and a white linen shirt. Ianto watched him with wide eyes. Now all his lies would be nailed, and he would get a heap of trouble.

"What's going on?", he asked the guards sternly, and both of them immediately began to talk and pointed at Ianto excitedly at the same time.

"I wanted to see you, Jack. Talk to you!", called Ianto to drown out the guards, whereupon they fell silent and retreated silently to the door hinges. Ašira considered Ianto with long thoughtful looks, so that Ianto felt all weak at the knees – he was partly scared, the other half of him felt butterflies rumbling clumsily through his stomach. How good it felt to be considered by those eyes, to feel these gazes to the bone... A gentle smile finally fled to Ašira's face.

"Why do you always call me like that? I'm Ašira, everybody calls me by that name."

"Because I knew you more than 4000 years ago, Jack. And at that time that was your name."

Ašira frowned and crossed his arms. He really had no interest to be bothered with further discussions this evening – not after the tiring consultations with his generals – but this slave was unruly, he wouldn't get rid of him so easily. He took a deep breath, and with a sigh he spoke to his guards "Let him in", then he turned around and Ianto followed him happily into his chambers. The guards closed the heavy wings of the door behind them quietly. At last. Ianto finally had his chance.

Enchanted Ianto entered the spacious private apartments of the ruler. Small candled burnt everywhere, the room was shining in bright lights. Here, too, everything was white and decorated with wood. The floor was made of dark parquet, a soft white carpet lay in the middle of the room. A huge canopy bed, bathed in white sheets and large cushions, stood in the left half of the chamber. To his right, Ianto saw wooden cabinets, a large round desk, a couple of upholstered chairs. A grand window at the front face of the room showed the dark blue night outside. Jack sat down on a chair with a sigh, then he looked tired up to Ianto. He rested his chin on his hand, trying not to fall asleep. It had really been a long, hard day.

"So? I hear... Say what you have to say."

Ianto clenched a fist, trying not to run to Jack, to kneel in front of him and to kiss his hand, or to bewet it with teas. He was so agitated, it was hard for him to restrain himself, in order to give Jack explanations.

"Jack, I knew you about 4000 years ago. We lived on Earth, in 2009. You called yourself Captain Jack Harkness back then. You were the leader of our team, Torchwood. We lived in Cardiff and protected the people from alien attacks. We were a couple, I loved you. I died in your arms, when the Earth was under attack by aliens, and as we wanted to save millions of human children..." Ianto had to breathe deeply, to bring his hoarse, trembling voice back under control. The longer he spoke, the more it upset him to still see the ignorance in Jack's eyes, none of Ianto's words evoked a memory in him. It couldn't be true! How could he have forgotten about all of this?

"But someone saved me, although you and I thought I was dead. Someone healed me, and froze me, and a few weeks ago I awoke in this time. Do you not remember, Jack? My name is Ianto Jones, I've known you for years. You promised you would never forget me. I can't believe you don't know me anymore..."

Tears welled up in Ianto's eyes. It was so much harder to make Jack remember him – a lot more difficult than he had thought. Despair overwhelmed him suddenly. What, if Jack would never remember him again? Deeply disappointed and frustrated Ianto closed his eyes and wept openly, he could no longer stand the pain. So, he didn't see Jack looking at him with pity, getting up and coming towards him slowly.

Ianto was startled when he felt a gentle kiss on his lips. Short and soft, like the touch of a butterfly, yet intense and soothing. He felt the warmth of Jack's body wavering to him, he smelled the alluring scent that made it difficult to breathe for sheer infatuation. He opened his eyes and looked surprised directly at Ašira, standing in front of him, looking him straight in the eye. Ašira's hand rested on his cheek and stroked it tenderly. He gave Ianto a smile, full of compassion.

"Nothing of what you say sounds familiar to me. It sounds like a fairy tale, a story anyone could tell me. But I see that you are upset. Go now, and sleep. Recover, calm down. And tomorrow I will take my time and call on you. Perhaps you will feel better then", said Ašira gently, stroking Ianto's pale cheek one last time lovingly, then he turned away and called for his guards.

They came and took Ianto, who was still weeping silently, and without any reluctance, he was brought back to his chamber. Jack did not remember him... He had tried, and it had come to nothing. Nothing at all. He still cried piteously, huddled on his bed, when the guards locked him up and left him alone. Jack's affection had been the cruellest torture, after his ignorance regarding Ianto. All night long he still felt Jack's warm, soft lips on his. His warm fingers on his cheek... his odour, sticking to his skin. The memory burnt in his heart and tortured him; he saw Jack's bright eyes, looking at him hauntingly. Sobs jerked Ianto's body, he was sick with grief and sorrow.

Finally, when he had the feeling there were no tears left in him, he restlessly doze for a few hours. Again and again he awoke in the night, plagued by nightmares. A single question pounded repeatedly in his aching, tired head: What was he supposed to do if Jack never remembered him again?

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

My lovely readers, I'm so very sorry I couldn't update earlier…! I know, it sounds lame, but really, my internet connection is suddenly gone since a few days now, and this week I'll be on a festival, so I guess the next update will be next week probably…! Thanks for your interest and R & R!

**Chapter 7**

Ianto woke up very slowly the next morning – the sun shone brightly with a yellow light into his room. Wearily, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, he had been awake for half part of the night. After a few hours of sleep, he felt calmer now, more composed. The pain was still agonizingly present, but Ianto's heart had found a way to build a defensive wall gradually, against which all hurting emotions and sensitivities would bounce off. He had to bear Jack's lack of knowledge, he had to grit his teeth, until the tables turned – there was no other solution for him, only death, but this was not an option, because Jack had shown him long ago that there was always something left to lose, that you shouldn't just give up.

A knock startled Ianto from his thoughts, and he quickly wiped a stray tear from his cheek, which had left his red-cried eye unnoticed. A guard opened the heavy wooden door and looked at him grimly, but to Ianto's surprise and to his great joy Ašira stood beside him, again dressed in white. They stood in the doorway, and Ašira regarded Ianto with a friendly smile, a tender look gleamed in his eyes, so that Ianto had to smile also. It calmed him to see Jack. He stood in the glaring sunlight, the white linen fabric of his trousers and his shirt glowed brilliantly. His face seemed white and smooth; Ianto could feel his breath falter for so much beauty and nobleness, Ašira really looked like an enlightened deity. Hidden powers reposed in him, myths surrounded him.

"Greetings, Ianto! I hope you're feeling better", said Ašira, and the smile vanished from his face when he ended – honest concern obscured his face, he gave Ianto a thoughtful look. Ianto couldn't help but to rejoice over this sympathy and he smiled and replied: "Thanks, a little better."

Pleased Ašira clapped his hands and laughed triumphantly, just as Ianto knew it from Jack when he had received surprisingly good news.

"Very well! As promised, today I'll take some of my time for you. Make yourself ready; eat something... and in an hour we will meet again on the landing terrace!"

Ašira gave him a nod, then he turned around and disappeared again. The guard waited and looked sullenly at Ianto, then he showed him the way to the washing rooms of the palace. Ianto couldn't help it, he always had to smile or grin secretly. He seemed no longer to walk; he was floating, jumping gallantly from cloud to cloud. He felt as light as a feather, dizzy, drunk. His body vibrated, tingled, he felt every throbbing heartbeat, the hot flush on his cheeks. Soon he would have Jack all to himself, he could spend time with him all alone. Despite all the blindness of Jack towards him, Ianto was pleased about every minute he could spend with him at his side.

…

When Ianto had washed and had taken a solitary breakfast in a hurry, another guard brought him to the terrace, on which he had landed with the Czarina just yesterday. Along they went, along the empty high halls, the long white walls, they passed through cool, endless corridors. Ianto felt his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest, as if to gallop away from him out of sheer excitement, as if to slip away from him. Finally they came to the landing terrace, and the guard opened the heavy wooden Large Gate.

Glaring sunlight welcomed them, the fresh morning wind was blowing in their hair. Ianto blinked against the sun, bit by bit he came to recognize the outlines of the environment: He saw a vehicle in front of the parapet, which was shaped like a sailplane – the nose was narrow and elongated, the cockpit oval curved. The span of the wings, however, was considerable, measuring several meters. The aircraft was white, the wings sky-blue.

In front of the machine stood no other than Ašira himself, he was now not only wearing his white clothes but also an orange scarf, orange like the robes of Buddhists. Only the aviator sunglasses were missing, then Ianto would have bought him off the plane captain. Smiling, he walked towards him, leaving the guard behind.

"So? Ever flown with a Farwing?", Ašira asked, standing in front of him. Ianto shook his head nixing, and he couldn't conceal his astonishment for the air plane, as he looked at it wide-eyed. Smiling, Ašira enjoyed Ianto's childlike curiosity.

"We could cover several thousand miles in an hour with it", he said, patting the metallic body of the machine approvingly.

"But we don't want that, I think. You've never been to Thalassa before, am I right?", Ašira asked.

"Yeah," Ianto murmured absently.

Sluggishly Ianto turned his eyes from the Farwing and beheld Ašira thoughtfully. He looked so beautiful and admirable in the morning light. Ianto still couldn't believe he could be so close to him now, that he was allowed to spend time with him. His irresistible pheromones were swirling to him seductively, a cloud of his body warmth surrounded Ianto's mind with infatuation, so that he felt dizzy. He longed to reach out his hand to take Ašira's in his, or to be caught in his arms, to find a little support for his weak knees. How he desired to bed his head on Jack's shoulder, to feel his arms upon his hip bones...

"Then come, I'll show you our kingdom."

With these words, Ašira turned away and climbed the stairs aboard, disappearing inside the Farwing. Ianto followed him quickly, the engines were already ignited, making a soughing noise. The staircase quickly rolled itself up, and the outer wall was being shut. Ianto saw Ašira already sitting on the driver's seat in the cockpit, in front of a computer, busily pushing colourful buttons, flipping a few switches – focused, he took the Farwing into the air, and shouted at Ianto to sit down, because the take-off was always turbulent.

Breathlessly Ianto let himself down next to Ašira in the cockpit, filled with amazement. The view was spectacular, the glass panes of the control room were giant, they went up into the fuselage of the aircraft, so that a panoramic view was given. Now they flew over the pasture landscape Ianto had seen yesterday, over the dark, evergreen forests. The view was striking, and so Ianto forgot his sorrows and his pain for a while, sitting quietly beside Ašira, listening to his explanations about the surroundings.

They crossed the grassy hills, left the palace and the forests far behind. Only little fluffy clouds were covering the sky, the sun shone warmly through the windows. Behind the hills were fields of grain, orchards, endless plantations, on which Ianto could detect small figures at work.

"That's a part of our lands... as you can see, field crops are being cultivated and harvested here. Some of the people have mechanical aids, but the harvest of the fruits, for example, is still done by hand...", Ianto heard Ašira tell. His voice alone already calmed him, it felt so good to hear the familiar sounds.

They approached a rugged mountain range that towered majestically and magnificently before them. Ianto counted five major peaks, no ice and snow covered their brows, only grey and white rocks, sparse grass lay to their feet, but no tree, no living thing, was visible on the impassable rocks.

"The Seamounts... Wait, I'll show you why they're so called", muttered Jack, and highly focused he manoeuvred the Farwing over the hilltops; Ianto couldn't suppress an enthusiastic exclamation, when he saw the vast ocean beyond the mountains. The sun shone on the deep, endless blue, so that the aircraft's solar panels were extended automatically.

Ašira flew along the coast, never too far towards the open sea. Ianto contemplated the green coastal meadows, then he detected huge rock-giants, which rose like columns out of the dark blue water – a maze of rough stone towers, a forest of brown obelisks. Amazed Ianto tried to count the stone pillars, when suddenly a great winged beast caught his attention, flying beside them. It reminded Ianto of a mixture of a flying dinosaur and a swan, it had a full-length cream-coloured plumage and an elongated, large black beak. They were flying now on a level with the giant beast, whose wing span measured several meters. It tilted its head and looked at them with fist-sized, black eyes, examining them curiously.

"What the hell is that?" Ianto head himself asking hoarsely, whereupon Ašira laughed quietly.

"Oh that, that's just a harmless Greataeris. They only eat what's floating in the sea, and also a bit greens. They might not give us a friendly look, but they are very gentle animals. Look, upon these stone pillars they build their nests…"

Ianto observed the platforms of the columns of stone and delighted he found small round nests made of grove, in which either brooding hens sat on their eggs, or in which little squeaky Greataeri received their food from their parents.

A group of small white birds suddenly rose and formed to a train, flying in a V-shape just below them, several squawking Greataeri joined them. The sun shone on them and lit their bright feathers; little morning mists tore up over the churning waters, Ianto could almost feel the cool sea breeze in his hair, he could almost taste the salty air on his tongue. Suddenly he felt so alive, the first time in a long while. He enjoyed the morning and the natural spectacle, and his heart felt lighter.

A gentle smile settled on his lips, and he took Jack's hand that rested on the steering wheel, and their fingers intertwined tenderly. Ašira marvelled at the ease with which the newcomer treated him without fears of contacts. His warm felt so good in his, he noticed Ianto's pulse throbbing against his palm.

"Thank you, Jack. This is really worth seeing…", Ianto whispered deeply moved. It felt so good to feel the pain no longer, to let the joy for what was given grow inside of him instead. And Jack was at his side. Ianto finally saw a glimmer of hope to find his way back to him.

Ašira could hardly avert his eyes from Ianto's smiling face, in his eyes gleamed a hint of gentleness. His smile beautified his face, in the bright morning light Ašira found him lovely and angelic, drawn like a painting. He felt his breath falter when he realized how much Ianto's beauty and gentle nature moved him, how it made him feel warm all over. He stroked Ianto's back of the hand and had to smile also. But the Farwing required his full attention again, so he focused on the machine, but still his and Ianto's hand held the other.

"With that smile you can call me whatever you want…", joked Ašira lovingly, and he winked at him, whereupon Ianto gave him a side glance, grinning mischievously. Nonetheless Ašira couldn't help but recognizing his tearful eyes.

They spent the next few hours almost in silence, each lost in his deep thoughts, made speechless by the sight of the forces of nature.

Again and again Ašira felt the looks of his latest vassal resting on him; repeatedly their hands found each other and gripped the other. When it was noon, Ianto realized that his master flew back towards the palace. He felt as if trapped in a dream. It was so reassuring to fly with Jack through this unfamiliar world, to see its wonders and its beauties. But gradually the bubble burst, which had swallowed them, and fear returned to Ianto. When would he have the opportunity to have Ašira just to himself again? He had to find a way to him, to awaken his interest…

When they had finally landed on the stone terrace, they were both sitting still for a moment. Ianto released his hand from Ašira and looked him deep in the eyes, he saw how Ašira's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"Thank you, Jack. You don't know how much your presence today means to me…", he said quietly, and before Ašira knew it, Ianto had the nerve to tilt forwards and steal a kiss from his lips. As sweet as sugar and gentle that mouth felt on his, he inhaled Ianto's pure fragrance – a tingling sensation raced through Ašira's body and he wanted more of this man, more kisses, more touches… When they parted from each other, Ašira smiled at Ianto, only too happy to overlook his little audacity.

"You're welcome, Ianto… it also gave me pleasures", said Ašira and rose, and they both left the vehicle. On the terrace guards were already awaiting them, welcoming them. As they walked together through the Large Gate, their ways separated, because Ianto had to return to his daily work. Ašira turned to him and gave him one last smile, then he waved goodbye to him and walked quickly to his chambers with his guards.

With a smile, Ianto followed his guard who escorted him to his workplace. Again he spent his hours of toil, like all other slaves, in silence, but this time a smile graced his lips incessantly. Before his mind's eye he still saw Jack at his side, heard his voice echoing in his ears, still smelled Jack's scent; he felt as if the pheromones still stuck on his skin… And how wonderful it had been to hold his hand, to exchange this small endearment…

In the evening Ašira had finally found some time to catch up with his personal interests. All afternoon long he had to conduct tiresome political conversations – with his generals, with his servant about upcoming state visits and celebrations… he was tired from the long day, but he simply couldn't relax, all he could think of was Ianto. He just couldn't find peace and end the day, not before he had visited his Memorator.

Ašira entered a lonely hall, whose walls were white, and here the ground was also covered with dark parquet. But the hall was empty, and Ašira's footsteps echoed loudly as he walked to the only thing which stood in the middle of the room: a white machine, which was round and had a circuit of roughly 4 meters – his Memorator. Ašira had built and developed it over the centuries. It was one of his main weapon and a great support for his extensive knowledge. Ašira had started, ages ago, to document his knowledge, be it with videos and photographs or notes. All of this was included in the Memorator, an infinite library of his lore, a reflection of his memories.

Ašira sat down on the armchair in front of the Memorator, and he donned the video helmet. Immediately several indicator lights beeped on the machine; a laser beam scanned Ašira's eyes and checked his identity.

"Search for: Ianto", Ašira told the machine, and a few seconds later he saw several videos, photos and notes on the screen before his eyes. Surprised to have found so many results, he chose one of the findings. Attentively he listened to the explanations that he had given himself in a video, thousands of years ago; he read the letters and scraps of paper, which he had documented. Photographs of him and Ianto, taken ages ago, were shown. It took Ašira's breath away – the new arrival had been right, he had known him in the 21st Century! And the photos were obvious – how he held his arm around Ianto's waist, how Ianto kissed his cheek happily…

Suddenly, like an electric shock, flashbacks came through to Ašira. He closed his eyes and saw an image of himself in a long military coat. He heard single words in his head, long forgotten, not heard in years. Of voices that he couldn't assign to, but he was sure he knew them. He heard his own voice speaking sentences, which surprised him and shocked him thoroughly. "Ianto, don't go, please, don't leave me…" He couldn't endure the pain that resonated in his own voice.

Suddenly he remembered: He had been Captain Jack Harkness. He knew again what it was like to be him. His attitude, his style... He had been the head of Torchwood. He had been… in a relationship with Ianto.

Shocked Ašira opened his eyes and took off his helmet – feeling muzzy, he turned off the Memorator and rose. Restlessly he paced up and down the hall, but his steps were so loud that they made him even more nervous. His heart pounded heavily, he felt he couldn't breathe. Panting, he finally sat down on the cold wooden floor, staring into the distance.

More and more memories poured down on him, like thick raindrops in a storm. He felt dizzy, a chaos of emotions swirled inside of him. He saw how he kissed Ianto for the first time… how Ianto lay naked and devoted in his bed for the first time, looking at him wistfully… Ašira felt the first hot tears running down his cheeks. With trembling fingers he wiped them away, but uncountable more arose. The blood rushed to his head, which suddenly ached; a black veil of blackness covered his eyes, so he lay down and closed his lids.

But through this only more thoughts darted into his brain, he saw himself and Ianto sitting on a couch, laughing, spending endless evenings in his apartments; the quarrels that, looking back, still broke his heart, as they yelled at each other and slammed doors; how they enfolded the other in their arms in the rain, forgiving each other. The tenderness in Ianto's eyes as he wiped a tear from his cheek… And finally, he saw Ianto dying in his arms. How they had faced the bitter end in tears, that had brought both of them so much pain.

Stunned Jack opened his eyes and sat up. The tears were still on his face, when he called loudly for a guard. One entered the room and befuddled he eyes his master, who sat huddled and thoughtful on the floor.

"Bring me Ianto, the new servant. Now!"

...

A few moments later, which had felt like an eternity to Jack, the door of the room was opened, the guards brought him Ianto, who looked at Jack cautiously and approached him carefully. Jack got up and watched how Ianto came closer; Ianto saw the tears on his pale face, he perceived the horror and shock in Jack's eyes. He had the feeling that Jack really recognized him for the first time in this era, that he beheld him quite differently. Ianto stopped one step on front of him and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ianto…", Jack finally croaked with a broken voice, full of pain and joy.

"I remember…"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear my lovely readers! I am so sorry the update took so long this time, there are 3 reasons: I hadn't got a internet and phone connection for 2 weeks because my provider had to switch one of its machines (was broken due to a thunderstorm); then I was on a festival (Summerjam) for about 5 days, then I was sick for 3 days. But noooow I am able to post this :) I fear it wont be as phenomenal as the other chapters before, but I hope you like it still...

Thank you all for reading and even more for reviewing! Your reviews really really make me smile and so happy! edanpaige, thx! I hope I won't screw up during the next few chapters haha...! bLoOdY9o1, I know I know, I thought that he remembers too soon also, but I didn't want to delay it even more; the Greataeris are one of my ideas, yupp yupp :), aeris is a word for air in Latin... I had to learn Latin in school ...Gag!

I think I will write round about 3 more chapters or maybe 4 until this story is finished...! Oh by the way, I cracked the 20 000 words limit! Hooray!

**Chapter 8**

With tears in his eyes, Jack put his arms around Ianto and pressed him tempestuously to his breast. Ianto felt deep-frozen, shaken by the drastic turn of events. Just when Jack's body warmth slowly transferred to his body, realisation set in, and he felt a load being taken off his mind; he sighed with relief. He felt like a million dollars, at the moment even moving mountains seemed childishly easy to him. He could feel Jack's face resting on his shoulder; the first wet, hot tears seeped through his shirt.

Ianto inhaled Jack's comforting fragrance deeply, and it seemed to him like a powerful medicine against all the pain in his heart. It would have cost too many tears and too many words, had Ianto tried to tell Jack what it meant to him, that he remembered him. He dug his fingers into Jack's back and held him tight; how good it was to feel his chest against his own, to perceive each of his breaths against his own skin… to feel the warmth of his body, to feel safe and secure in his embrace, to feel loved…

Ianto took a deep breath when he felt how Jack's fingers seeped through his hair lovingly, he felt arrived, at home. After half an eternity they broke apart, Jack was still holding Ianto in one arm, with tearful eyes he looked deeply into Ianto's. Lovingly he stroked Ianto's cheek and observed him as if he were a wonder of the world, a priceless treasure.

"Ianto… is that you? So many years have passed…", he whispered, and he could not cease to stroke Ianto's face – it was as if each touch refreshed his memory, as if he was finishing a painting that had had in his mind for such a long time. Ianto smiled and laid his head upon Jack's. They looked deep into each other's eyes, Ianto had the feeling that he could no longer breathe, and that he didn't have to breathe any longer – because here in this little moment with Jack, he needed no one and nothing, not even air for his lungs.

"It's me, Jack…", he answered quietly. He stroked a tear gently from Jack's cheek, whereupon he sighed and closed his eyes with pleasure. Finally feeling Ianto's touch again was a boon for his broken soul. When the memory of him had returned, the memory of the great pain he had felt for so long had also come back. Ages long it hadn't been worth to live any longer, there was nothing there that had moved or pleased him. Ianto's death had left a big black hole inside of him and nothing had been able to fill it.

With closed eyes Jack suddenly felt Ianto's tender lips on his, as he gave him the first life-giving kiss in millennia. Carefully Jack tasted this sweet mouth, that fondled his, tested, whether it still savoured the same, whether it still felt how it used to do. And he realized that his memories had been but faded dreams – Ianto's kisses were more passionate, were much more tender and loving, as he had thought. A desire was in them that made Jack's heart throb wildly.

A tingling sensation captured his body and he felt the blood rising in his cheeks. Oh, how good it was to share this closeness again… to feel the nearness of a loved one again; Jack could have spend hours just listening to Ianto's breaths, he could spend days looking into his eyes, an eternity holding him in his arms. Finally he had him back…

At last they managed to break free from each other for a while, Jack smiled at Ianto fondly. Their hands found the other while they were facing.

"Let's go to my chambers. You've got to tell me everything to a tee", suggested Jack, and together they walked in silence past the startled guard who gazed after them confused.

A few minutes later they were both lying on Jack's huge canopy bed, upon the soft blankets and comfortably propped up against the uncountable pillows. Night had fallen in by now, and many small candles were already lit in Jack's chambers, locking out the dark, deep blue sky. Jack lay on his side and rested his chin on his hand, still looking completely delighted up at Ianto with big eyes, curiously hanging on every word of his lips.

Ianto also lay on his side and could not avert his eyes from Jack. He still found him unearthly beautiful, as fair as a perfected sculpture. Over the years his face had almost not changed, the scattered light grey strands at his temples gave him a bold, wild look. Ianto realized that Jack's little mellower look seemed even more attractive to him, it seemed, as if more and more details of his nature came to appearance to grace him.

"So... how did you end up here? I thought you were dead...", Jack said softly, unable to hold back is curiosity any longer. Ianto sighed slightly and dropped onto his back, looking at the white ceiling above him, because it seemed easier to remember and to speak of nameless things when he was not looking at Jack, not seeing the expression of his eyes.

He told of his experiences of the past few weeks extensively, how and where he had woken up, how he had been sold and trained – the acts he had had to perform with Kotar he kept secret – Jack had not to learn everything at once. Then he told Jack how the Empress had purchased him and that he was shortly afterwards made his gift; he also didn't tell him about Sirrah and the night with her. It still hurt too much to think about those intimate things, especially now that he was so happy to be in Jack's nearness again; he didn't want to think of any misdeeds.

With every of Ianto's words Jack's face became gloomier and he became more and more discreet. When Ianto had finished and looked at him expectantly, Jack couldn't hide how much Ianto's days of suffering upset him. He grabbed his hand and pressed it sympathetically, observing his face with a sad smile.

"I wish I could've been there to help you. To avert all of this..."

Ianto smiled at him gratefully, and he was about to give Jack another kiss, but a small voice echoed in his head, causing him to doubt and to feel a malaise in his stomach. He looked deep into Jack's dark blue eyes, watching his face in detail. He had to know where they were at now.

"Jack... are you... are you still you?", he finally said softly; embarrassed he felt the blush rising in his cheeks, even more so when Jack looked at him puzzled and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you still the same Jack I knew then... and... do you still feel the same for me, or has too much time passed? I just need to know for sure who you are and what you feel. It feels familiar to talk with you, as if no day had passed, but... I do not know if you're still the person I once knew", Ianto declared himself.

Jack's beaming smile and the bright sparkle of his eyes in the candlelight made Ianto's heart beat violently against his chest. When he looked into those eyes, he couldn't believe that Jack felt nothing for him – so many emotions were reflected in those looks, that a hot comforting shiver ran down Ianto's spine, making him get goose bumps. Jack gently put his hand on Ianto's cheek and moved closer, so that they could feel the breaths of the other on their lips.

"Of course, much time has passed, Ianto... But I'm still Jack; but I'm also Ašira, and that for a good while. I'm both. But the part of me that you have taken is still the same, and deep inside I still feel the same as then. No... what was at that time hadn't got lost in the course of time. In fact, back then, when I still could remember, the memory of you was like a jewel, something that you thought of happily, despite the pain of the loss. And the happier I am now, now that I can see you alive again, despite all hopes."

Ianto couldn't help but being moved by Jack's words. He blushed even more and he felt both tears welling up in his eyes, as well as an amorous smile playing around his lips as he looked at Jack tenderly. It was as if he melted inside when Jack tilted his head and kissed him passionately; he gently pressed his shoulders into the pillows. It felt like they were finally reunited, without the surrounding fears and doubts. Ianto could finally enjoy Jack's caresses without any ulterior motives; he could almost feel how his heart blossomed, like a dried flower in the desert, upon which the long-awaited rain finally dropped.

When Jack, who lay on Ianto, finally freed himself from his hot, soft mouth, he looked lovingly down at him, framing Ianto's head with his hands; gently his fingers stroked through the brown hair of the younger, as he had done so often in the past. Inquiringly Ianto eyed the face of his lover, as he saw pain arising in his features. Jack sighed quietly and looked away, it seemed as if repentance plagued him.

"Oh, Ianto...", he sighed again and rolled back onto his back. Blindly he grabbed Ianto's hand and held it loosely in his. More and more memories were still pouring down on him, and so many painfully returned to his head as well. How he had behaved towards Ianto – often he hadn't deserved the love and understanding of the younger one...

"There are so many things I want to tell you...", Jack mumbled, the ugly events of the past in his mind. How he had said certain things, although he knew he was hurting Ianto... not even during Ianto's death he had been able to admit that he loved him like no other... Remorse, regret...

"So many things I want to make amends for... How I've treated you sometimes, the things I didn't say and should have said, the things I should have done. Things you had deserved and what I didn't grant you..."

Without wasting more words, Ianto closed in and leaned over to Jack, and the took him and brought his upper body into his arms, so that they could hug each other tightly. Jack felt protected and loved in Ianto's bone-breaking embrace, so that the evil thoughts gradually faded away. How long hadn't he been embraced? He heard Ianto whisper in his ear "No more tears, Jack. It's done and gone..."

A moved smile settled on to his lips as he felt Ianto's hot tears falling on his shoulder nonetheless. They were still both too upset and too glad to be able to suppress their emotional outbursts. He squeezed Ianto as close as possible and promised "From now on everything will be different."

Many minutes followed in which they lay in the arms of the other or kissed and caressed each other. Only too pleased their fingers got used again to touch the other body, to make something familiar their own again. Their eyes sparkled in the candlelight with joy and love, again and again a smile crept to their mouths. Ianto felt as if he were dreaming. Everything seemed so unreal, it was almost too perfect to be real. To be with Jack again felt as if being newly enamoured, as if the bond between them was stronger than ever.

They spoke not many words, because explanations and news had time until tomorrow. The most important thing was that they were together again, and they wanted to savour the few hours they had until they had to look forward to new obligations and responsibilities. Hours later, Ianto slept peacefully and happily, and for the first time in weeks he slept long and free from worry. Jack held him in his arm and could not find sleep for a long time; too many thoughts occupied his mind, but nevertheless he had to smile satisfied time and again. Enchanted he listened to Ianto's quiet breaths, and let himself be reassured by his presence; then slowly he too let himself be lulled to sleep.

...

When Jack woke up in the morning, the room still smelt of dried up wax and wick. A smoky smell was in the air; a valet had already opened one of the tall windows, and the pale yellow sunlight shone into his chamber; bird were chirping in the nearby branches nonchalantly, the air was fresh and invigorating. Jack deeply breathed it in, then he turned on his side and looked at the sleeping Ianto, lying beside him in the bed. Timidly he stretched out his hand and let his fingers glide gently over Ianto's bare shoulder. It was so hard to comprehend that Ianto was really here, really alive. Jack could not even put into words what delight had captured his heart.

In the morning light Ianto looked so young and innocent, his features were soft and marble white. Jack found him attractive, this combination of faithful innocence and salacious secrecy. Ianto's character had so many facets, and Jack was tempted to read it page by page like a thick book and to know him from A to Z. Even in the years in the 21st Century, when he had known Ianto, he had always been, just like himself, good for surprises.

Jack realized how much his body yearned for Ianto's. After last night a fire was kindled in his inside, it burnt bright and indelible like an inferno. His heart was on fire and desired Ianto's nearness, his touches, he thirsted to hear his gentle moans again, vox dei, an angel's voice... More than innocent caresses and endearments hadn't happened yesterday, and although Jack appreciated them, a stronger desired had awakened in him. He let his hand gently glide along Ianto's bare side, under the blanket his hand covered Ianto's hips and slowly pulled him closer.

Playfully he kissed Ianto's neck, he deeply inhaled the scent of Ianto's hair. As he tenderly bit Ianto's earlobe, he felt the younger awake in his arms. Jack's touch had pulled Ianto gently out of his sleep, and he had been lying still, enjoying the affection of the known hands, the known lips. On the one hand, it was good to be so close again to Jack, on the other hand, a dark cloud of the past darkened Ianto's mind. He felt Jack's semi-hard erection between his buttocks, and the blood began to rush in his ears, his heart pounded hard against his chest. When Jack's fingernails dug into his hip and pulled him closer longingly, something hung up in Ianto's head. All that he was still perceiving was fear, fear and discomfort.

His throat felt constricted, and he thought he wouldn't get any air. Jack's hand walked, undeterred, to Ianto's crotch curiously, stroking along his penis. When Jack bit into Ianto's neck lustfully, Ianto couldn't suppress a soft moan, nor could he stop himself from taking Jack's hand and holding it still.

"Don't", he said quietly, and Jack seemed paralysed in his movements. He was moving not one iota, but his hand was still resting on Ianto's sleep-warm belly, and he maintained the proximity of their bodies quite naturally.

"What's wrong?", he asked softly, but when Ianto turned around in his arm and looked at him with a sinister face, he knew that something was wrong. And he was secretly terrified, when he looked at Ianto's broken glance, one that he had unfortunately seen too often. Whenever something bad had happened to the younger, his eyes contained this glassy shattered look.

"Jack... I was forced to have sex with others", Ianto confessed with quiet words.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

I swear, my lovely readers, I swear! My internet connection failed again this week, and a technician had to come and repair it again (second time this month) – my fucking internet provider! I had this chapter ready on Wednesday evening, but no, no no... someone tries to sabotage me haha... Anyhow, here it is!

Thx so much for reading and reviewing! I can't stop telling you how much it means to me and how happy I am for it!

Lena, thx! I think you are right, it was a weird mix of sad and happy... find it strange myself haha

Rival, thx! I still have some plans for the both of them, but I am not sure how many more chapters will come, I think maybe 3 or 4...

bLoOdY9o1 Ah... thank you. Your reviews always make me sooooo happy! I am glad you still like it... there will be some political issues during the next chapters but I will try to ensure that there will be some happy times for Jack and Ianto as well

**Chapter 9**

Several moments passed, in which Jack stared at Ianto's cool blue eyes paralysed, observing his pale face.

It were only a few seconds, but to Ianto they seemed like ages, he could feel every heartbeat throbbing up in his throat, his breathing became faster through his fear and his resentfulness. What would Jack think of him now? Would he consider him dirty, used and worthless? A dizziness came over him – why hadn't he simply kept this dark secret to himself?

But while he wondered in his mind, immediately the reply came from his inside: on the one hand he had yearned for Jack's touch, on the other hand the memories of Sirrah and Kotar appeared again in his mind's eye. Nausea had seized him, Jack's touch turned to Kotar's, he himself became Jack, the actor, and felt at the same time like Sirrah, the defeated. He got caught in his mind, and the scenarios played again and again in his head. Until he finally had the feeling that he couldn't get any air, until he was no longer able to let his skin be touched.

It would have been a different feeling, had Ianto had a new partner with whom he did have voluntarily sex. He wouldn't have felt so miserable, disgusted, and he wouldn't have lost his confidence. It didn't matter to Ianto that Jack also had had several partners before him. But to be forced by someone and to be used against one's own will, that was a different story. Not only did Ianto think of himself otherwise now, Jack would probably see him with different eyes too. That was the biggest fear in Ianto's heart: that Jack would turn away from him now, because he couldn't handle the situation, just like Ianto. Especially now, that they were reunited again...

But as Jack gently took Ianto's hand and pressed it softly, and when Ianto saw the sad, sympathetic look in Jack's eyes, he knew Jack would not give up on him so easily. Jack became very quiet – his moves, his breathing, his face, everything seemed to turn into stone and to calm down. He lay on his back and stretched out one welcoming arm, to make Ianto lie down next to him. Ianto turned around only too happily, he bedded his head on Jack's chest and enjoyed it, as Jack put his arm around him and pulled him closer. A familiar gesture that caused Ianto to relax and to diminish the lump of pain in his throat. He could feel Jack's tender kiss on his head, how his hand gently stroked his back again and again.

"Who forced you?", Jack asked quietly, with calm composed words. Every information and cruelties wanted to escape from Ianto's mouth, he wanted to tell Jack everything he could find words for, without interruption. But he decided to tell Jack only the bare minimum. It had been quite a shock for him, Ianto had seen it in his face, that something had been done to his Ianto – and that he had been unable to prevent it.

"In the slave establishment... the overseer who had trained me. And I should... well, I should be sold as a sex slave, because that would bring the institution the greatest profit. So he trained me as well in this topic, if you want to call it that way", Ianto muttered. He noticed how Jack's hand came to a standstill on his back.

"Tell me again of that slave institution. Of course... I know that there are human slaves again for centuries now, and that there's also human trafficking, but I don't know of any organization", said Jack.

Ianto sat up and leaned on his elbows, to view Jack. He lacked the sympathetic look in his eyes.

"As I understand it, it's all pretty constituted. I've already told you about the headhunter, who kidnapped and sold me, to this institution that trains and sells slaves. I don't know, there were aliens, purple, tall aliens. With horns on their forehead, quite muscular. They seemed to be the staff of the facility. And then there was the overseer, a human man, and... and there were quite a few other people there to be sold as slaves. Some of whom had always lived in slavery or who had been collected from Earth."

"Hm, that's just like the Shormasi, to squeeze profit from something like this...", Jack mumbled thoughtfully, and Ianto was amazed at how gloomy his face had become. "The purple aliens", he explained him with a slight smile.

"They always had the reputation for being greedy and to have little compassion for others. All they care about is to fight wars and to accumulate more and more wealth. Unfortunately, this is now common practice in the galaxies..."

"So, you think these Shormasi operate organized human trafficking? To me it all looked pretty much sorted, as if they were acting by long lived processes... Jack, who knows how many of these facilities exist out there? The thought makes me sick...", Ianto said thoughtfully – he forgot his own fate completely, all he could think about were the thousands of people who had always been slaves all their lives, who would always be slaves. His way of suffering had only been a few weeks, but the other people had to spend their whole lives in pain and slavery; he thought of Isri, and Sirrah, and compassion grabbed his chest and made his heart heavy.

An idea came to his mind. Breathless he took Jack's hand and squeezed it. Jack was surprised by the sudden vehemence of Ianto. How bight his eyes suddenly sparkled, what seriousness had taken his face...

"Jack... we need to liberate the people of the institution! I don't want them to continue carving out such a miserable existence. I have served as a slave only for a few weeks, and I've had enough of it; I don't want anyone else to make the same experience; I want to give those people the possibility to live their lives properly!", Ianto said firmly. Jack's sceptical, thoughtful face startled him. Why wasn't Jack as enthusiastic about this idea as he? Couldn't he understand Ianto's wish?

"Ianto", he started with a tormented grimace, "I can't just invade somewhere with my troops. That is practically a declaration of war, to whatever folk this institution belongs. And I can not begin a war because of some fates... On Thalassa many people live, not in absolute freedom, but also not as slaves. They are subjects of their king, my humble self, and they lead somewhat fairly lives. I will not risk their lives when war is being waged against us."

Disappointed Ianto broke his gaze from Jack's eyes, and he turned his head away, looking into the void ponderingly. His head buzzed, 1000 ideas and planes were forming, he had to find a way on which they were able to tread. Jack watched him thinking pitifully; of course, he wanted to help him fulfil his wish... and he also felt somewhat sorry for the human slaves, but he had to think of the interests of his kingdom, he could just not risk the lives of his people in order to liberate every human of the galaxies.

"What... what if we did fly there and just killed every Shormasi? We take all the people and bring them here to Thalassa, where they can live their lives freely. No one will ever come to know... And we could at least try to figure out who's behind all of it", Ianto suggested, and he looked at Jack with big eyes, almost with a begging glance. Ianto's put on out had its effect as well, and finally Jack had to smile after he had looked long into Ianto's deep blue eyes. He just couldn't deny him a request. Faux-annoyed he sighed.

"All right! Then we will fly out there if you know any way how we get there! But there really should be no surviving Shormasi!"

Before Jack had finished his sentence, Ianto fell around his neck and hugged him impetuously. Jack laughed heartily as he could feel Ianto's mouth against his neck, repeatedly saying "Thank you thank you thank you thank you". He put his arms around Ianto's back and pulled him tight.

For a while they sat there on the bed, hugging each other firmly. Eventually, Jack began to stroke Ianto's back affectionately. He perceived Ianto's quiet breathing and knew that the younger enjoyed his every touch, because he practically trembled with every touch of Jack's fingertips. Jack felt also much calmer, now that he could hold Ianto in his arms, now, that there was no longer a strange distance between them. He would give Ianto all the time he needed to recover from his exertions. He should have known that much bad had happened to Ianto, but the upbeat part of his soul hadn't been willed to admit it. He felt so incredibly sorry for Ianto, he wished he could delete all the experiences he had to make out of his mind.

"And... Ianto?", he finally said softly, whereupon he nodded his head briefly, attentively listening to Jack's voice.

"About the other thing... whenever you're ready... I can wait. I've waited long enough for you, then I can wait a bit longer as well", he whispered into Ianto's ear. Goose bumps came over Ianto, when he felt the hot breath in his ear, how Jack's almost vibrating lips approached his skin. He longed for Jack, he wanted to be near him, but at the same time he knew Jack was right. He needed time, he had to recover.

...

Throughout the day Jack showed Ianto around the unspeakably great castle. He brought him to the stone terraces, on which numerous wooden tables and chairs were positioned. At the foot of the terrace there were miles and miles of a wide castle garden, in which fruit trees blossomed and where lush grass shimmered bright in the sunlight. Marble fountains and high, straight-cut hedges gave the park the only royal appearance. Ianto was pleased to take a stroll with Jack in the sun and to let him show him everything. It was refreshing to find a little peace in the light conversation topics and to leave the serious thinking behind.

After a few hours they returned to the castle, and even here there were still various things to see and to discover. Jack showed Ianto the halls for festivities, including the rooms for meetings with his generals (which he had met only yesterday). They walked along endless corridors, in which Ianto could always admire the fine wall paintings, or where sometimes hung paintings of historical figures. The bright daylight filled the hallways through tall, oval windows.

They walked by an oil painting that was at least 5 meters wide and 10 meters high. Ianto's interest was piqued, and he looked at the old portrayed man hanging on the wall. He had a dense, white beard; his shoulder-length hair was snow white. He wore a dark green robe and a beige cloak. On his neck hung a golden chain with a red, globular diamond as a pendant. Ianto could count several rings on his fingers. Seriously the man looked at the viewer.

"Who's that, Jack?", he asked in astonishment, not tiring from looking at the details of the masterful painting, nor being fascinated by the man before him. Something interesting surrounded him, as if there was an unknown power resting in him. Ianto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jack's gentle smile – a smile of remembrance.

"That was Tirró of Leba. He was the ruler of the Kingdom Ralnoria, and also a member of the Council of the Six Rulers…", said Jack, and as he turned his head to Ianto and noticed his uncomprehending gaze, he smiled slightly and sighed with amusement.

"Do you want to know more?", he asked, whereupon Ianto nodded and smiled. Jack reached out his hand invitingly.

"Come", Jack said, and they walked hand in hand along the corridors. As they walked, Jack told Ianto of the old times.  
"The Council of the Six was initiated roughly 150 years ago. Tirró was one of the founding members, as I myself, then and now called Ašira – I make an exception for you, you may still call me Jack", Jack smirked and winked at Ianto with a charming grin.

"Then there were the other four members: Devried, Vetaru, Kuta and Hiram. We were all rulers of various planets of this solar system, and then we joined forces to create a strong alliance against the other planets of the galaxy. Our armed force was infinite, innumerable our people, and neither of us had to suffer hunger or poverty, because we were rich as well. We acted jointly in peace, without worry, and we travelled from planet to planet within our realm of the 6 Rulers.

I was then appointed as the head of the Council, for my knowledge and wisdom were always in demand; also, the others always believed that a divine spark surrounded me, because I cannot die. Therefore, the misbelief was created that I was a deity. But the people on Thalassa and in the other kingdoms have become so accustomed to this belief, that I have never ceased to be a deity in their eyes. They still ask me for advice and bring me gifts and worship me. And of course I do not complain, if it helps them to believe in such a thing…"

"What has become of the other members? Does the council still exist?", asked Ianto. They stopped in front of another painting that showed Jack in the middle of 5 other men, all sitting around a wooden round table. They all looked at the viewer, and there Ianto also spotted Tirró again, in younger years, because his beard was only grey mottled. The other men also conveyed the impression of impressive regality. Their bodies were wrapped in fine fabrics, their eyes looked stern. Chains hung around their necks, crowns covered their heads.

"There you see as all, in the heyday of the Great Empire. All of them are dead now… of course! They were all mortals – although they lived longer than the people at that time on Earth, for science has developed and it is possible to elongate the span of life… but in the end, only I was left. And they me the whole power over all the 6 planets. A bit too much for a single pair of shoulders, you might think, and you're right to do so.

I have committed the reign to trustworthy people who are trying to govern the kingdoms in my place as much as possible. Several times a year I travel to the different planets and convince myself that everything works as desired. But I am still the absolute ruler of the Great Empire, and the greatest force of arms still belongs to me – until now it has never happened that one of my deputies has turned against me and tried to overthrow me power-hungrily – they probably know that they would have no chance against me…"

Ianto looked at Jack's pensive face, how it was illuminated by the golden light of the late afternoon sun. The rays were so bright and rich that Ianto had to blink his eyes. A strange feeling gripped him when he saw Jack standing beside him in the sun; his features looked so fine and noble in the light, and beautiful and powerful he was. Ianto knew that there was an infinite spring of knowledge and experience floating within him, coupled with his immortality, he really seemed supernatural – a kind of deity was not so wrong, he thought, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. All the more he felt honoured, almost embarrassed, that Jack loved and wanted him, an ordinary man.

He felt how his hand grasped Jack's; his thumb started to stroke the back of his hand gently. So many words were on Ianto's tongue, constricted his throat – he wanted to tell Jack so much, wanted to somehow express the feelings in his hysterically pounding heart… But when Jack looked at him, and when his eyes beamed in the sunlight, beholding Ianto thoughtfully with a tender smile, all words and all oxygen left him. Any thought of words vanished into thin air, and Ianto could not help but sink into those eyes, recognizing the pain and the love of the past ages within them.

…

When they returned to Jack's chambers, Jack turned to his bodyguard to ask him a few questions, while Ianto refreshed himself in the bathroom. The entire day Jack had informed Ianto with a smug grin, that he had a surprise for him. But what exactly it was he would not say. The more Ianto asked him, the broader his grin had become. He was relieved when the guard told him that everything had been arranged as desired.

As Ianto emerged from the bathroom, wearing the new clothes that Jack had pressed into his hand (a white shirt with subtle red embroideries and black linen pants), he already saw the radiant smile on Jack's delicate mouth, combined with the tender glow in Jack's eyes. Excited and as happy as a child, Jack took Ianto passionately into his arms and pressed him against his chest. He kissed Ianto's forehead and stroked along his back.

"Come on, time for your surprise!", muttered Jack, and reluctantly he broke away from Ianto's warm, fragrant body. How good it felt to hold him again, just to know he was by his side… Hand in hand they left Jack's apartment and entered the torch-lit corridor. They did not go far, maybe 100 yards, and a couple of bends, then they stopped at a dark wooden door, which was decorated with colourful paintings. A golden door knob just waited to be turned in order to gain entry. Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder and bend his head down to him.

"Come on, go ahead", he whispered in Ianto's ear with his hot breath – goose bumps overtook the younger and a heat spread through his stomach. How much he longed for Jack… He felt that the longer he resisted this delicious temptation, the worse his desire become, his request all the more severe. How long would he endure until he and Jack would lose themselves again in each other, until they were able to exchange endearments again?

Ianto took a deep breath and shook himself as if he wanted to push these confused thoughts away. Out of sheer curiosity he bit his lower lip and put his hand on the cool, golden knob. Slowly he turned it, and when he opened the door, he felt out of breath, as if someone had punched into his lungs.

The room resembled Jack's chambers in its beauty – there were wide, high windows, showing the setting sun in the grey-green fields and the dark forests. A soft bed with lots of pillows and blankets stood in one corner of the room, on the other side Ianto saw a large cabinet of solid wood, with beautiful carved ornaments. The floor was covered with dark parquet, everywhere small lanterns and candles were placed, just waiting to be lit. Next to the bed Ianto saw an upholstered chair and a wooden table.

While he was still looking at the room in amazement, he suddenly felt Jack standing right beside him, how he put his hands on Ianto's hip bones and embedded his chin on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto leaned against him happily and enjoyed his body warmth, which transferred to him. Again he smelt Jack's intoxicating pheromones, making him dizzy; it felt like being at home, having found a place where he felt comfortable.

"Ianto… this is your room if you want… I just thought that you might want to have your option to withdraw and that you deserve to have your own space. Of course you can always stay with me if you want… what do you think?", Ianto heard Jack say mildly. A stirred smile appeared on Ianto's lips; half amused, half melancholic, he remembered that just a few weeks ago he had thought how much he wanted to have a private room again. How much he had missed his privacy and yearned for rest. As if Jack had already guessed all this from his stories, he had acted intuitively correct.

Of course, he would spend most of the time with Jack anyway and sleep just about every night in his room. But it was a nice gesture of Jack and Ianto knew he sometimes really needed to be alone. He turned around in Jack's arms and looked up into his eyes thankfully.

"Thank you, Jack. This is just wonderful…", he said softly, he leaned forward and closed the gap of their two bodies. He gently kissed Jack Jack over and over again; with pleasure his fingers glided through Jack's brown hair. Slowly the sun went down and the shadows grew longer. And still they stood there, unwilling to let the quiet, peaceful moment go by. Jack could have spent an eternity with Ianto's passionate yet soft kisses. He put his arms around Ianto's back and pulled him closer. Only when it became dusk, they were able to move apart, with red hot cheeks and a happy gleam in their eyes.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Aahh... so not a single review then this time? :) Do you want to make me cry? :DD Ha, anyhow, I won't wait until someone decides to tell me how or if they liked it.. I'd even appreciate a review telling me what you didn't like and how I can improve myself, just saying :)

So, since I've been hard-working and had a good flow within the last days, here is chapter 10! I cannot wait to post it because I've already translated it...so... maybe this time...

**Chapter 10**

On the next day Ianto didn't see much of Jack. He had to turn to his obligations and guests, and to take counsel with his generals about his politics. Ianto spent hours in his room and so he discovered the well stocked closet, with clothes that Jack must have chosen for him surely – there were many red shirts there, what conjured a smile to Ianto's lips. So he hadn't forgotten that red was his colour...

When Ianto had the feeling that he couldn't stand it any longer in his four walls, he walked unchallenged through the facilities of the castle. No one seemed to prosecute him for having so much idleness – maybe it was because of his well-groomed appearance, because the common slaves wore just ordinary clothes without special decorations. During his tour of the vast area, which belonged to the castle, Ianto had lots of time to think. He felt that, for the first time in a long, long while, he finally had the time and peace for this.

In these quiet moments, that belonged solely to him, he thought of the people he had known and loved. He was aware that they hadn't been simply taken away from him, but that they had just lived their lives without him. They may have lived, to some degree, in peace. Ianto was glad that they did not have to witness the impending destruction of humanity. But what made his heart severe was the thought that he would never see any of them again. He would never be able to talk to them again, to hear them laugh, to embrace them. He missed them all terribly, yes, even his inquisitive sister and her annoying, spoiled brats. What would he have given if only he could travel back into the past? To tell them everything he should have, to make everything right...

How much time he had spent with Torchwood, first in London, then in Cardiff! Certainly, he and his sister had somehow lived in different worlds, but now, thousands of years later, he realized how important it was to take care of his family – to stick together and to be there for each other. He wished he had spent more time with her instead of trying to save the world. What had been the use of it, anyhow? That they had defeated or imprisoned all aliens? It seemed like it had been pointless, in retrospect, because the human race was still threatened.

...

Ianto's mood was not the best in the early evening, but to meet Jack in his chambers had at least some effect on his bad thoughts and made them almost disappear. Jack greeted him with a passionate kiss, and the hot blood shot in Ianto's cheek; he put his arms around Jack's back and looked at him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you doing?", he asked suspiciously, for he realized that Jack currently buttoned a noble crimson robe – as if he got dressed up for a special occasion.

"Well, tonight there will be a feast held in your honour! I have arranged it this morning. You have 10 minutes, then I'll pick you up", Jack smirked with his unique, charming grin. A laugh escaped Ianto's mouth, that quickly infected Jack, and he also had to laugh happily.

"What? What is it?", he asked, laughing. Ianto wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"You can't be all there! You can't just do that! I mean, who knows me anyhow? It isn't important for anyone that I'm still alive, only for you and me!"

The grin on Jack's lips changed into a small, gentle smile. He mildly placed a warm hand on Ianto's shoulder, leaned towards him and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Yes, Ianto. It is important. Everyone should know how to treat you. You'll be on the same rank as the generals, and I'll appoint you as my consultant. If we perform our invasion in the slave institution soon, you will need authorisation in this operation."

Ianto was surprised and speechless, as this plan returned to his consciousness – of course, soon the peace and tranquillity would be over, and soon he would have to act again. By a fortunate coincidence he had been saved, but there were so many people who he wanted to help, who he needed to help. With a serious expression, he blinked briefly, to make the images of Sirrah and Isri disappear.

"Of course...", he heard himself mutter, but as Jack pressed his lips to his mouth and kissed him longingly, those gloomy thoughts vanished again.

...

The ceremonial hall was lit by several candles and log fires, the long wooden table generously covered. Ianto could not count how many guests of honour were present, but he estimated their numbers at least to be 50. With big eyes he saw the noble people, their beautiful, ornate clothes, their proud faces. Their jewellery glimmered in the candlelight, their chatter and laughter filled the air of the hall. Jack sat at the end of the table and looked at the crowd with a knowing smile in his eyes. He had become very silent; Ianto sat a seat away from him.

Again and again servants flitted from one person to the other, offering them food. Ianto could not remember when he had had such a extensive and delicious meal the last time. For weeks he had to live of some grub, whose name he didn't even know, or what it was. He helped himself a few times, but eventually he had to instruct the servants to offer him no more food, otherwise he would burst.

Jack got up and pledged a toast to Ianto. The sudden attention that was concentrated on him, made Ianto blush – he had the feeling that he practically evaporated. He was embarrassed to be in the thick of things.

"Against all hope, I have found a good old friend again, who has always been a faithful companion. We have known each other a very long time ago, and I'm glad to have him back at my side. I hereby appoint Ianto Jones to my fifth general and to my personal consultant. Let us wish him all the best for Ianto! Here's to you!"

"Here's to you!", cried the guests and drank to Ianto's health. Ianto lifted his glass and nodded once in all directions, still as red as a tomato. He glanced at Jack and saw how he looked at him with a strange expression; a gentle shimmer was in them, that made Ianto's inside feel like a searing lightning, like a destructive earthquake. He swallowed hard and then raised his glass to Jack, who returned the gesture with a wink.

...

The next few days Jack and Ianto spent a lot of time together with the generals in the meeting rooms. While Ianto and the first general tried to locate the planet where the slave institution was placed, Jack consulted with the others – how many weapons and soldiers they needed for this combat, how they should proceed...

With the first general Ianto stood before a kind of computer that looked similar to the devices of an airport's control tower. They were able to see planets in the distance like little white dots on a black screen. Ianto tried to give the general directions of the flight, and all which he could still remember from his voyage from Earth to the unknown planet. Finally, they had detected a small planet that met all criteria. The solar system, having a red shining sun in its centre, and also the weather on the planet matched. When the general made a scan of the surface they finally found a bright building, blinking red on the screen; it was placed on the northern side of the celestial body.

"This! This is it! I recognize the outlines of the building", Ianto called euphoric, whereupon the general rejoiced too, happily tapping Ianto's shoulder. The other generals and Jack quickly came to them and looked curiously at their finding.

"Ah, planet Kirion. I think it also belongs to the Shormasi", Jack said. "Very well then! I'd say we make the planned military units ready to fight – how long will it take until we can start?"

"We could leave in the early morning of tomorrow, sir", replied the first general.

A dull feeling captured Ianto – on the one hand he was happy that he could come to help for the others so fast, but that meant he only had one day left to enjoy with Jack. After that their lives would become hectic and unpredictable again. He fervently hoped that their mission would be successful and that they wouldn't have to suffer too many losses. He could estimate neither the power of the Shormasi, nor the armed force of Thalassa.

...

Against Ianto's assumption, the next day turned out to be quite time-consuming and labour-intensive as well. Ianto and Jack visited the barracks and the assault force of soldiers who were to accompany and support them tomorrow. Jack explained them their intention, with the condition of absolute secrecy. He and the generals decided on the weapons and other equipment they wanted to take with them.

Jack showed Ianto the weapons that would be used – some of them he recognized again because he had to practice with them in the slave facility. An ironic advantage that had been granted him, because he would do everything possible to destroy the institution. The few weapons that Ianto didn't know Jack showed him. In the exercise room he demonstrated him how he had to use them; they had a few moments for themselves, as the generals and soldiers discussed strategies and tactics in the hall outside; the door to the room was only ajar.

When Jack stood behind Ianto he gently placed his hands upon Ianto's upper arms, helping him take aim; he put his fingers right on Ianto's, which had a firm grip on the trigger. Ianto had to suppress a smile.

"You have to be careful with the firepointer; it is very sensitive when you are targeting, but therefore very accurate...", Jack said in a low, deep voice. Ianto felt a heat rising within him, and his heart began to throb fast. He had to swallow hard; he noticed the first drops of sweat on his forehead. Why was it suddenly so hot...

Jack was just a bit too close for this environment, he treated Ianto just a little too familiar. But it felt so incredibly good... Ianto sighed wistfully. Had they been in another place at another time... Ianto noticed how Jack's hand led his body gently but firmly, as they took aim at the forehead of a male target made of carton.

Ianto pulled the trigger with exact precision, and he hit the very centre of the head – a fire arrow seemed to rapidly slide out of his gun, and the whole target was consumed by sudden fire.

In wonder and admiration Ianto looked at the weapon in his hands with different eyes. Suddenly he perceived Jack's gentle kiss on his neck. Jack's hand wandered to his hip and he pulled Ianto against him, right against his warm crotch and chest. A wave of pleasure took Ianto, and its hot swells swept over him, his lower body tingled and throbbed. He bit his lower lip, stifling a tortured moan.

Soon, he thought, soon...

...

Deafening turbines filled the pale blue sky with their noise. A squadron of 15 military spaceships, painted in dark grey and labelled with white letters, just left Thalassa's atmosphere and travelled to planet Kirion. Several, almost empty spaceships followed the fleet – they were meant to accommodate the freed slaves and to bring them to Thalassa. On board of the mother ship Ianto was sitting next to Jack and his first general in the control room. The mood was tense, all remained silent, while they immersed into the endless black of space.

It was still early in the morning when they had started, but what time it would be when they had travelled through the different solar systems, they could only guess. Ianto's eyes wandered from the ebullient, colourful planets of the galaxy to Jack, as he seriously contemplated the universe. He remembered Jack's kisses after getting up, as he had held him in his arms long and firmly; he had inhaled Ianto's scent and stroked through his hair... All this time Jack had been so tenderly and cautiously, that Ianto was touched by so much love and affection. He already sensed what depressed Jack, even if he did not confess it: He was scared. Afraid of losing Ianto again and that the mission would fail.

Ianto's hand wandered to Jack's, which was resting on the arm of his seat. He gently took hold of it, and Jack's surprised questioning eyes met his. He looked so vulnerable and amiable... with a reassuring smile Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and gave him a nod. He was glad to see that Jack was able to struggle through to a reassured smile also, despite everything.

...

They approached the gloomy planet Kirion; Ianto could already see from afar the rough, dry surface, the long, stretches of sandy, vast deserts. Bad memories came back to him, he felt unwell. With a queasy feeling in his stomach, he began to secretly utter little prayers. He prayed that they would all return home safely and sound. Jack just gave instructions to the fleet by radio.

"I guess they'll detect us on their security systems and radar soon, we cannot hope that they will not notice us, and we can't make ourselves invisible. So, we hope not for a clever game of hide and seek! It must be a quick, clean action. We land right on the spot and then invade the building. Order is to kill all Shormasi and free the human slaves. Is that clear?

"Yes, master" , "Yes, Ašira, king!", came the repliesof all generals reported back.

Jack and the others in the mother ship started to check their weapons again and to make their combat uniforms ready. Ianto had the feeling that he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think anymore. His whole body was nothing more but nervousness, determination and adrenaline. He was practically vibrating, electrified. He thought of Isri and all the others who were still waiting in the slave institution for their purchaser. Isri's stories were floating in his head, in his mind's eye he saw images of the occupation army that invaded the Earth such a long time ago. Resolutely he held his weapon tighter in his hands.

...

The next minutes and hours felt like a numbing dream to Ianto; the fleet of warships landed on the hot, sandy desert ground, directly in front of the institution. Ianto heard loud commands as he himself ran out of the spaceship, feeling solid ground again under his feet. The red sun gave the scene an even more macabre appearance. Everywhere Ianto saw armed soldiers running, a babble of voices rang in his head.

He ran with Jack's troop to the facility, listening to his own gasping breath, watching every direction, looking for the Shormasi possibly attacking them. They stormed the entrance hall quickly, before Ianto could catch up with the front rows, they had already killed the guard at the front desk. Ianto halted and looked down into the glassy, lifeless eyes, how the dark green turquoise tarnished. Dark, purple sticky blood spread on the floor. Something in Ianto's head began to protest, but he pushed those thoughts aside – now it was time to act, not to think. He began to move again and followed the other running soldiers.

The first responding shots were fired, right before him Ianto saw a few of their men falling to the ground. He did not hesitate but shot several times; burning, dead Shormasi fell down, their corpses smoked and filled the long corridors with fume. For a moment everything was quiet and no enemy was in sight.

"Jack", Ianto panted breathlessly, "The slaves are in the rear areas, there was a great hall. It's not far from here..."

Jack nodded deadly serious and gave his generals the signal to spread out. Quietly the soldiers walked into different directions, the major squadron joined Jack and Ianto, creeping to the main hall. They expected the majority of guards there, because here the capital of the institution was captured.

With cautious steps the squad approached the main hall, a loud babble of voices from many people reached their eyes, it reminded Ianto of a buzzing, startled bee gum. They heard shots ring out nearby – but they realized the Shormasi weren't attacking them – the angry and desperate cries of the people suggested that the Shormasi were killing their slaves. With wide-opened eyes Ianto and Jack looked at each other, they heard the first general call "Go, go, go, go! Before everyone is dead!", and quickly the troop started running.

Their boots caused stamping, echoing sounds in the corridor. The noises grew louder, the shots and cries seemed closer. Suddenly they were being attacked in the fog, they saw the big, muscular statures of the guards. Some of their people fell, but also a lot of Shormasi were being shot, and their bodies burned on the ground, already well ablaze. Then – terrible silence. They only heard occasional whimper of the people in the hall, and the frantic panting of the soldiers.

Jack knelt down beside a deeply wounded Shormasi, who looked at him with his deep turquoise eyes, gasping. Jack grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"Who has caused this? Who?", he asked. A wicked smile spread across the dark lips of the Shormasi. He did not answer, so Jack grabbed him tighter and shook him violently. An eerie, mechanical laughter escaped the dying.

"They will also devour You, Ašira. One day, She has conquered everything..."

His eyelids flickered and were about to close forever. Jack shook the dying furiously.

"Who? Who? Tell me!", he screamed. With a smile, the Shormasi closed his eyes and whispered his answer before he finally died.

"The Czarina..."

**TBC**

Review? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	11. Chapter 11

Sneaks quietly in, takes a look around... Hi everyone! :) Yes, it's me again and I'm still alive! No update in 2 weeks! I can't believe how time flies! Finally a bit of summer has reached Germany, so I spent quite a few days with friends having a BBQ and whatsoever I did I can't even remember haha... Anyhow, I admit I wasn't online pretty much within the last days, but the long and the short of it, here is chapter 11. I try to post more frequently from now on!

Thx to all my readers and followers and for the lovely reviews I received! I will take every suggestion and praise and criticism grateful to heart! So many exclamation marks... had too much sugar... :)

Anyhow, I hope some of you are still around to read this, and I hope I didn't disappoint you!

**Chapter 11**

Seconds, feeling like hours to Jack, passed – in his head the missing pieces of the jigsaw were falling into place, as he looked down at the dead Shormasi, his last words in thoughts. Why hadn't be thought of this before? The Czarina, the Shormasi – their folks were so alike in their demeanour and their plans! It had only been a matter of time until they would have joined forces… In all the chaos around him, Jack was deeply absorbed in thought. He ignored the stinging, stinking smell of burnt flesh, and the acrid smoke burning in his eyes, the loud calling voices of his soldiers…

Eventually he was startled out of his rigidity, when he heard Ianto calling "Jack… Jack you need to see this!" Slowly he got up – he had the feeling that his legs would no longer want to lead him – he didn't want to see anymore of the dastardly plans of the aliens, didn't want to experience more misery… With cautious steps he entered the great hall, whereupon he noticed that the entire troop had already come in. Ianto stood in the middle of the room and looked in horror at the carnage: everywhere on the ground lay dead and wounded people, their blood covered the stone surface in puddles. Whimpering could be heard from the survivors: from those that lay injured before them and from those who sat huddled and frightened in the darkest corners, panicked and shocked with fear.

Immediately several soldiers rushed to the wounded and inspected their injuries, they helped where they could and as fast as they could. Jack felt dizzy before his eyes, but he knew he had to pull himself together – his orders were expected. So much death, so much destruction… As if he had a headache, he clutched his forehead and finally spoke with a calm, stable voice: "Bring them all out as quickly as possible, bring the wounded only to the Delta ship, where we have enough means to care for them. Hurry, we want to leave in an hour!"

The soldiers in the room started to move and began to carry the injured outside. Like intimidated deer the freed human slaves followed the soldiers, indifferent to their fate by now – everything was better than staying in the slave institution and dying miserably, so they followed these unknown, well-equipped units.

Ianto walked from one corner of the room to the other, comforting and encouraging the slaves that hadn't dared to follow Ašira's soldiers yet. Suddenly he saw a stocky figure in a corner – it had its face hidden on his knees and seemed to no longer participate in the happenings. He recognized the gray-white, shoulder-length hair only too well. Quickly he ran to the man and knelt before him.

"Isri", he heard himself cry out joyfully, "Isri! It's me!"

The old man abruptly lifted his head, the desperate look in his eyes gave way to a bright shimmer, and such a cheerful, wide grin came to his face that Ianto had to give a laugh happily. The old man grabbed him and hugged Ianto tightly.

"Ah, brilliant! Well done, my lad! Brilliant!", he heard him exclaim, and Ianto had to laugh and cry at the same time, as well as he heard Isri sob and laugh. At least he had been able to save him alive, Ianto thought.

Finally they separated from each other and Ianto told Isri to follow the other soldiers to the spaceships. The old man patted his shoulder with a big smile and passed Ašira, staring at him amazed. So this was the deity of whom the people had spoken for centuries…

Ianto turned to Jack and smiled at him moved, tears running down his cheeks, and Jack realized what this rescue mission meant to him. His smiled gently back and was pleased to have met Ianto's wish.

Suddenly they heard a scratching in a corner, and from the dark shadow rose a male figure. Startled Ianto turned around and he saw a glitter glowing in brown eyes, as they beheld him furiously. Footsteps approached and the person stepped into the light; Ianto's breath faltered, his heart began to stumble in his chest: Kotar. The overseer held his bleeding rib and walked with a stoop. Vigilantly and excited Jack watched how the two men looked at each other intensively. Kotar looked like a wildcat which bend down in order to jump and attack. It took two seconds, then Jack understood who he was looking at.

"Ianto, get out of the way and I will put an end to him."

Unbridled anger arose in Jack as he could see the man's face who had inflicted so much damage on Ianto. Because of whom he had to collect the shards of Ianto's broken soul. He pulled out his gun and loaded it, but Ianto didn't move an inch.

"No, Jack. Freedom also belongs to him. He also just bowed to the command", Ianto heard himself talk as if in a dream. It cost him so much overcoming to face Kotar and to show strength. He didn't even grudge him death, not even after all that he had done to him. Deep inside Ianto was convinced that Kotar had only acted like that because he had been forced too.

Suddenly Kotar laughed coldly and amused. A shiver ran down Ianto's back, his hair stood on end. An eerie glint shone in Kotar's dark eyes. He came dangerously close to Ianto, too close to Jack's liking. He held his gun fixed in his hands, already aiming at the slave overseer.

"Do you really believe that, you simple-minded fool?", Kotar whispered hatefully.

"The Empress is my mistress! I serve her, I obey her. I stand behind what I did. For her I would go through the fire, kill who she wants me to! I do not regret what I did. Why should I? Just look at you, you…"

Before Kotar could finish his sentence, at once the roaring rattle of Jack's gun resounded, and several bullets hit Kotar's upper body. Shaken by the shots his body fell to the cold stony ground with a loud crash. Shocked Ianto turned to Jack, but he only saw his angry, serious face. In the end revenge had captured his mind and made him act. Kotar had earned it, had deserved it.

Ianto watched Kotar die. His blood mingled with those of the dead and injured slaves. With a smile he looked up at Ianto and wheezed his last words before he finally closed his eyes.

"I underestimated you ..."

**...**

Hand in hand Jack and Ianto were standing on the desert floor, with serious faces they were watching the spectacle in front of them. The wind was blowing black soot and the spicy smell of fire against them. Behind them the majority of the soldiers and freed slaves were standing. They all were silent as they watched the slave institution burning in several meters high flames. Ašira had given the command to set everything alight, thus leaving as little evidence as possible. The dead Shormasi now burned with the dead people they had been unable to save. A cremation for both races…

The first load-bearing walls of the building collapsed in the flames, a loud roar filled the air. Dispersed dust mixed with the sand and the smoke of the flames. Ianto could feel hot tears in his eyes. On the on hand he was proud and happy to have saved at least a few people and to have taken revenge on the facility; on the other hand he was upset and angry that so many had had to die… His action felt incomplete, as if he had forsaken the now dead. Jack's thumb stroked the back of his hand reassuringly, he looked at Ianto with a knowing, thoughtful gaze; he seemed to look right in his soul, realizing immediately what was bothering him. His gentle gesture quieted Ianto's insides a bit.

"Come, today we can't accomplish much more", he said quietly and let go of Ianto's hand.

He turned around to the humans and his soldiers and forced a smile.

"Let's return to Thalassa! Into the ships, all on board!"**  
**  
…

Hours passed while the fleet was flying through the black, infinite universe, to come back to its home planet. All the freed people were divided into the almost empty space ships, but to Ianto's pain and regret only 2 of the large 5 vessels were filled with people. The empty seats were now only occupied with the ghosts of the dead.

In the control room of the mother ship the soldiers talked very lively, there was a general loud acoustic level, but Ianto and Jack sat silently side by side, each lost in his gloomy thoughts. Isri sat next to Ianto; with wide eyes he observed the galaxy flashing past, with its fine mists, the twinkling bright stars, and the giant planets in the distance. Enthusiastic and curios like a child the old man could not get enough of the spectacle.

He had gotten to know Ianto well enough to know it was better to let him dwell on his thoughts. It had been enough that he had been allowed to see him once again, and that Ianto had freed him on top of that. Many stories Isri had heard about their liberator Ašira, sitting so close beside him. Wonder and awe paralysed the old man's tongue, but at last Ianto turned to him and began to converse with him mirthfully.

What ever dark thoughts had plagued him, he managed to get rid of them at least for the moment, and he talked with Isri about their experiences of the last few weeks at length. A smile lay on Ianto's lips when he realized how good it did him to be able to speak with Isri again. Meanwhile Jack was busy giving instructions to his generals and soldiers, planning how to accommodate the freedmen on Thalassa.

…

When they arrived hours later on Thalassa, it was already evening time. The first candles and torches shone through the dusk when the fleet landed on the wide stone terrace. The palace guards came towards the newcomers, and a human chain of silent, astonished people followed the soldiers and Ašira into the pompous yet simple castle. Behind them the injured were transported on stretchers with quiet, gentle steps. It appeared to Ianto partly as a victory march, partly as a church parade for a funeral.

They gathered in Ašira's throne room, Jack was standing before his throne, with Ianto standing a few feet away from him in an appropriate distance. With a serious look Jack eyed the tattered, yet much happier looking figures in front of him. Their clothes were torn, their bodies soiled and skinny, but a rekindled flame was shining brightly in their clear eyes.

"Go now, and find peace and strength", said Ašira, and Ianto considered him in surprise, as his voice suddenly sounded so full and strong; he held his arms spread, a welcoming gesture. The wide sleeves of his robe fell down to his sides. He reminded Ianto of a clergyman, a priest who promised his church parish protection and peace.

"For the next few days you can live here in the palace and strengthen yourself, we will then assign you to the outer houses and you will be integrated into the life on Thalassa. I expect fealty of you and that you respect my laws. Apart from that you are free men henceforth; strip off the word slave and be welcomed in your new home!"

****Consenting, joyful murmur filled the room, and many smiled and looked at each other with sparkling eyes. Then the people bowed several times to Ašira and expressed their thanks to Jack, who finally also bowed to them, which made the mass become silent. They followed the guards still whispering and talking as they were being led out of the hall. Thoughtfully Jack and Ianto watched them, and the throne room became empty and quiet again.

Tired and exhausted Jack sat down on his throne and bedded his heavy head on his palm, closing his eyes. Ianto watched him, biting his lower lip; he also felt drained and harassed from the long day. But at the same time he felt restless; there was a struggle within him that wanted to be fought. He felt sympathy for Jack, but he couldn't help clothing his thought in words.

"It won't be enough, Jack", he finally said. He heard his heart beat loudly in his body; his fingertips tingled with nervousness, as he counted the seconds of silence. His breath appeared strangely loud and faltering to him. A sad smile crept on Jack's lips. Without opening his heavy eyelids, he replied Ianto in a low, broken voice.

"I know."  
…

Exhausted Ianto fell into Jack's soft canopy bed. A quick bath had been all he had been enabled to do. Half-dressed he remained as if he was dead, lying on his stomach upon the heavenly smelling bed, his arms stretched out to each side.

With a gentle smile Jack sat down beside him and the mattress sank in a little bit. Ianto felt caressing fingertips on his bare back, whose delicate touches made his flesh crawl. He sighed with pleasure and closed his eyes.

How gladly he would have liked to fall asleep now... But again and again he was plagued by thoughts and worries. He suddenly felt Jack's lips giving his forehead a little kiss.

"Come, I'll tuck you in and then you sleep a bit. I'm dog-tired too...", Jack suggested, his face so close to Ianto's that he could feel his warmth, that he could smell his unique scent. Ianto felt safe in Jack's vicinity, even if the scenarios of today incessantly haunted his mind.

He barely felt how the mattress lifted slightly, then he heard Jack blow out the many candles in the chamber. Before he knew it and before he could realise how it happened, Ianto was sleeping soundly. The smell of smoke and burnt candle wick pursued him in his troubled dreams that were all about fire, death and suffering.

...

In the chilly hour before dawn Ianto suddenly awoke – he knew he had had a bad dream, but he could not remember what his dream had been about. All he could remember were Kotar's glassy eyes staring at him, dull and lifeless. Ianto took a deep breath to reduce the sense of panic in his chest. Kotar was history, his tormentor was no longer among them. Slowly he calmed down and took a look around in the room.

Jack's chambers were lit by a grey, murky light that hinted the coming sunrise, which was still a long way off. Ianto turned his head sideways to look out of the great windows, as his eyes met Jack's, who beheld him interested and quite awake. Jack lay on his side and greeted him with a small, mischievous smile. How long had he been lying like this, observing Ianto?

A wave of longing suddenly gripped Ianto as he got lost in Jack's deep blue eyes. How much he owed to him... He knew he would have never been able to murder Kotar, and he would have always had to live with a touch of paranoia and panic, just because he was an absolute idealist. Jack had done him a favour by soaking his own hands in blood. Ianto felt strangely relieved and finally reborn. After what felt like eternities he finally sensed hope again; maybe he was able to have a new, real life in this age – and actually the opportunity to be whole and happy again.

While all these confused thoughts flitted through his mind, he turned on his side and put a hand gently upon Jack's night chilled cheek. He moved closer to his face, driven by a burning desire and withdrawal. His lips were so close to Jack's, he could feel his every faltering breaths on his mouth. How heavenly and intoxicating he smelled... He looked deep into Jack's eyes, withstanding his questioning gaze for long. The deeply moved, vulnerable look appearing in Jack's eyes was enough to show Ianto what took place inside his lover.

Yearningly Ianto shut his eyelids half and closed the gap between their mouths; he passionately and extensively kissed Jack so that a hot tingling sensation shot through his abdomen, the blush rose vehemently in his cheeks. He could and would not restrain his desire any longer. Even if it could possibly hurt him, even if he wasn't absolutely ready for it... He knew that he wanted Jack – this was an irreversible fact. And how Jack's lips trembled against his, how his shaky fingers touched Ianto's face and pulled him closer... It was as if they were pieces of a puzzle, as if their parts formed an overall structure together.

Breathless they broke apart, letting their foreheads rest against the other's for a moment. Jack's hand wandered to Ianto's hips, his strong arm pulled Ianto's body directly against his.

"What is it with you?", Jack whispered in the husky voice he always had in the morning. He had to smile when he saw and heard Ianto's smile in the semi-darkness. Ianto's hand slid down Jack's side demandingly, coming to rest upon Jack's hipbone. His fingernails dug a bit into the soft skin, making Jack moan softly. Just to hear the gentle angelic sound sent an almost painful, intense throbbing into Ianto's crotch. Impatiently he pressed his groin against Jack's. The friction made him almost mad, he had to bite his lower lip to stifle an uncontrolled moan. Peace of mind – what he wanted now, but what his body denied him... How long had it been since he and Jack had been so close? Ianto tried to count the millennia in his head, and just the thought of it made him dizzy.

"I'm myself again...", he whispered and pressed a quick kiss to Jack's lips.

"No one will oppress me again... I am no longer a slave..."

His hand stroked along Jack's muscular, well-formed butt, grabbing it playfully. In Jack's eyes appeared the charming, wicked lustful look that Ianto had seen so often. From his eyes radiated a certain coolish superiority, even if it was Ianto taking Jack. Nonetheless, there were never losers in their love plays, only winners on both sides.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi my lovely readers! Yeah, I know. I promised to post more frequently. But my internet and phone provider is still sabotaging me! I have no connection again since last week – so I finally resigned in hopes of an improvement of my current situation. Also, this monster-chapter cost me a lot of time to correct and re-read… Anyhow, here is chapter 12! Thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing and watching! Especially to FanficDelivery – your reviews really made my day and made me want to continue writing! THX! AnAgronCheerio, thx! I hope in this chapter I can clarify your question.

Guest and dtk9 thank you both! And yes, it's not quite over yet…

**Chapter 12**

The yellow morning sun was now shining in the bright chambers, for felt ages the prior sunrise was already passé. Jack and Ianto lay idly in bed, not feeling able to get up and to face further obligations. Jack lay on his back with closed eyes, enjoying how Ianto's fingers incessantly painted small drawings on his chest. He still felt where Ianto had been. His whole body seemed exhausted in a beautiful way, still seemed to glow with the aftershock. The thought of their coming together brought a happy smile to Jack's lips.

His soul was at ease, his body satisfied. It felt so good, not only to know Ianto close to him again, but also to enjoy his caresses and to receive his full attention… Jack wouldn't have exchanged this intimacy between them for anyone or anything.

Suddenly he felt a gentle little kiss against his cheek, and Ianto's stubbly cheek against his. His breathing was very close and so hot upon his skin… Ianto put his arm around Jack's stomach and pulled him closer by the hip. Suddenly Jack heard Ianto's deep, husky voice directly in his ear. A tingling sensation came over him, feeling Ianto's breath so close to his ear made him feel quite warm… On its own his hand took the one of his beloved, and his fingers intertwined with Ianto's.

"Why are you smiling?", Ianto asked him softly, but he could not hide or restrain the ambiguous tone of his voice. Jack's fingers began to wander up to Ianto's arm to caress his body from there. Quickly Jack opened his eyes and looked up at Ianto's pale face, which was embellished and illuminated by the rich sun rays. His blue iris flashed in the light as blue as sapphires. The gentle smile on his face moved Jack. Inwardly he wondered when he had loved like this for the last time or when or if he had ever been loved like this. His throat constricted, he had to swallow the lump of pain and longing.

Automatically he put his hand upon Ianto's cheek. How gladly he touched this beautiful face to caress it; sometimes it felt like a dream to him that Ianto was really with him again, after all this time. Only when he touched him, when he felt the soft warm skin under his fingertips, he could be sure that he was real, not a mere fantasy.

Soothed Ianto closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He put his hand on Jack's and stroked the back of his hand lovingly with his thumb. Words were unnecessary, they understood the other anyway. Finally Ianto lay down and rested his head on Jack's chest. Minutes of silence and peace passed in which Jack played repeatedly with Ianto's hair, letting the soft strands slide though his fingers.

"What do we do with all the liberated, Jack?", Ianto asked after a while. The worries and thoughts would just not let go of him. He the feeling that every minute he enjoyed was precious time he was wasting, letting down others thereby.

"And what of those who are still enslaved? And what about the Empress? She's behind all of it…", before Ianto could continue talking, Jack had pulled him closer to his side and had given him a little kiss on the head.

"Ianto..", he said in a low voice, so that Ianto felt all weak at the knees. Just too pleased he listened to these soothing sounds with which Jack always spoke to him when he was upset – he knew how he could calm Ianto.

"Give us a few days rest, then we'll take care of everything. I promise… Not only we but also the freed must find themselves again and come to terms with all that has happened. It will have to do that we'll integrate them soon into the world outside the palace. Then we'll see…"

"You mean we'll free all the other enslaved people? I bet there are plenty more of these slave institutions…"

Full of expectation Ianto sat up and looked questioningly with dilated eyes at Jack's serious, thoughtful face.

"I don't know… We need to consider how to proceed further. It was very risky to fly to Kirion and to perform this operation. Let's not speak of it until in a few days…"

He remembered the words that Ianto had spoken the day before – it would not be enough, he had said. He had understood what Ianto had meant – it was not enough to rescue a few dozen slaves when the entire galaxy still lived without justice and full of wrongdoings. If they wanted to help they had to rescue all. Well aware of this fact he had told Ianto that he knew it wouldn't be enough. But the hardship that this gigantic task implicated seemed to simply overwhelm Jack. The extent of it was neither clear to him nor Ianto, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Ianto's serious face showed Jack that he did not agree with his words, that he would have liked to start a discussion now. But the way Ianto bit his bottom lip also showed Jack that Ianto pulled himself together and that he kept his thoughts to himself as usual – even though Jack had guessed a lot of his thoughts. Only when the younger looked disappointedly away, Jack realized the deep resignation of his counterpart.

He quickly reached out his hand and touched Ianto's cheek tenderly.

"Hey… hey", he said soothingly, and this tone didn't fail to have the desired effect; skeptically Ianto looked directly and deeply into Jack's eyes.

"Let's enjoy our time together as long as we can. Please, Ianto…", he said softly, a hint of fragility and affection appeared in Ianto's deep blue eyes and he smiled gently. Rarely had he heard such words from Jack – the more he knew to appreciate them. It didn't happen that often that Jack revealed his heart or that he presented himself in such a vulnerable state, but when it happened Ianto was the last person who would have rejected him. He also wanted to spend the time with Jack as if they had no care or responsibility – at least for a little while. He smiled and squeezed Jack's hand. The world had to wait a bit, too often it had stolen their opportunities to be together.

"Very well then, a few more days…"

...

Calm and composed the Empress sat on her throne and eyed the tired, dirty Shormasi. Only her three long fingers, tapping with their claw-like nails against the right armrest, implied her impatience and tension.

The Shormasi told her breathlessly of the unexpected attack – of death and destruction and fire. When he described the spaceships of the invaders in detail, a dangerously clear glimmer shone in the eyes of the Empress.

The purple ally had seen them rising from a hill into the atmosphere. He had run, as the first soldiers had started charging the building – through the hidden back door, which had been known only to few. They hadn't seen him; he had been able to save himself.

When he finished his report, he saw the Empress taking several deep breaths, and finally she looked at him and forced a crooked smile.

"Thank you. You can go now and get some rest."

The Shormasi bowed deeply to her and with moderate steps he left the Empress and the throne room.

She gazed after him sinisterly, the person's name on her tongue who had betrayed her. The one who knew now of her plans and who had become quite dangerous.

"Ašira…"

...

When Ianto woke up on a sunny morning a few days later, Jack had already left the chamber – the room was empty, the windows were wide open and let in a fresh morning breeze. Drowsy Ianto looked around – the last night had robbed him some forces. He and Jack had spent hours with passionate love plays that had been genuine and wonderfully satisfying. The memories of Kotar and Sirrah had almost completely faded from Ianto's memory, it didn't cause difficulties to let himself fall in Jack's arms as a matter of course, to surrender to him and to exchange endearments. His body still seemed to glow, was still burning from the last night.

With a dreamy expression in his eyes he remembered Jack's lust-distorted face – how he had tossed and turned in bed under Ianto, sighing tortured, his trembling moans, his hot breath, still seemed to echo in Ianto's ears. He noticed that his cheeks blushed at the memory, and ashamed and happy he touched his face. His fingers wandered down to his neck, where he could feel out a slightly swollen hickey – where Jack had bitten him in the neck, whispering seductive things into his ear…

A new feeling seized his chest and abdomen now whenever he slept with Jack. It was now a different way than before, getting lost in Jack and losing himself. Since he had thought to have died, he now felt much livelier during sex, and the more vivid it felt to share such intense feelings with Jack. They had died together, at least he had thought that back then. Thinking back Ianto remembered that he thought it was lovely to be accompanied by Jack into death, even if only for a short time. It was comforting not to die alone. He had felt beloved, more beloved than ever.**  
**  
Now the same look shone in Jack's eyes as then when they were having sex. The same emotion as then, and the same intimacy to experience something great together. But now Jack would lead him to a new life, not into death. And how wonderful it was to be in a timeless world when they slept with each other – the past or the future did not matter, the two of them were the only thing that was important. The moments that passed with every violent heartbeat, with every moan and sigh…

Ianto breathed deeply in order to reduce the heavy feelings of melancholy in his chest and head. Finally he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly; his whole body felt weak and hungover. He walked slowly to the bathroom and washed himself; as he dressed, he wondered where Jack had gone to. Presumably he had to take care of an upcoming occasion.

With a sigh Ianto realized that now perhaps the time had come when their idleness came to an end. For days they had enjoyed every moment of tranquility, allotted their time as desired. But now they had to act again and engage in activity. After all they had to liberate an entire race – and their battlefield would be the whole galaxy. Who knew how many planets they would have to travel to?

Ianto didn't linger when he was dressed: He opened the big double door and walked past the two guards greeting them. He walked directly to Ašira's throne room, hoping to find him there. The people hurrying to and fro in the corridors made Ianto skeptical. Usually there wasn't such a spectacle in the early morning hours underway, only when preparations das to be made or when an unusual message had reached the seat of government. He was about to stop an elderly lady to ask her what had caused such a tumult, but she hasted away with hectic steps and didn't even look at him.

Confused Ianto went by the guards at the iron gate of the throne room; he entered the spacious hall and saw Jack already sitting on his throne. To his feet and at his sides stood his generals, as it seemed, they were all in a lively discussion, and so Jack didn't notice Ianto while he was approaching. He tried to overhear a few snippets of their conversation, but when one general discovered him, they all fell silent immediately and looked at him with wide concerned eyes. Jack looked from one general to the other and finally he ordered: "Leave us alone."

With hasty steps the men obeyed and left the throne room without looking at Ianto. The heavy iron gate was quietly closed behind them. Questioningly Ianto looked up to Jack – something had happened. Jack tried to give him a smile, but failed miserably. As if he had a headache, he rested his head on his hand and looked at Ianto seriously.

"The Empress is coming. Today."

Bad memories like poisoned arrows sprung into Ianto's stomach, which turned immediately. At the thought of the Czarina and the last time he had seen her he felt a little queasy. Actually she had never treated him really badly in the short time in which he had met her – but how changed she had been, when he had disappointed and enraged her. With what a malicious voice she had spoken, how brittle the sparkle in her icy blue eyes had been… Nevertheless, she was only one of many rulers and she also had to have a sore point.

Ianto tried to read in Jack's tense face – worry lines appeared on his forehead.

"I don't understand… What's the big deal? She has visited you here more often, that's not unusual, is it?", he asked, trying to sound optimistic.

Jack finally looked at him impenetrably.

"I have a dark foreboding that she knows what we have done, Ianto. She never visits me in such short intervals, that's a bit fishy."

"That's why the whole place is in an uproar? Because the Empress comes around?"

Jack's face twisted into an unpleased mask; restless he kneaded his hands into each other.

"My folk is not stupid, Ianto. They see we bring newcomers, they see in what state we bring them here. And we prohibit them to talk about their background, or what plans we have with them. And a few days pass and the Empress announces her visit in a cloak-and-dagger operation! Everyone on Thalassa knows she is dangerous. She is known for her wars of conquest and their handling of prisoners of war. Her raids are legendary. I think the whole palace is speculating by now."

"But she still respects you, or am I wrong? She gave me to you as a gift, she wants your friendship! And did you not tell me yourself you're the only ruler of the Council of Six? You're the ruler of the Great Empire, your power is infinite. Don't tell me you fear her! We can surely defeat her easily, or not?"

Jack embedded his chin on his palm and stared into the unfixed distance pensively. Thousands of thoughts raced through his head, he counted his soldier units, their weapons, his ammunition. Strategies formed to chaotic plans in his mind. He sighed.

"She has an advantage that we don't have: telekinetic powers. Her people have incredible abilities, Ianto. They can control and manipulate many things and elements. I don't exactly know what they're able to, but this lack of knowledge is already a tactical benefit for their side. I don't want open war with her, but when our politics in terms of human slavery are too different, I'm afraid we'll have war. I've already thought that one day it would come to this, but I'm certainly not happy about it."

Ianto became silent, taking Jack's words in. He gradually understood what avalanche their deed had set in motion. On the one hand, he felt guilty, on the other hand he didn't want to regret or undo his action. They had acted morally right, even if they had to face the consequences now.

He walked up the small stairs to Jack's throne and bent down to his face. One of his hands lay gently on Jack's shoulders; he looked deeply into Jack's blue eyes that looked at him sorrowfully. An emboldening smile graced Ianto's lips, and such a rousing twinkle was in his iris that Jack also had to smile tenderly. Ianto stroked Jack's cheek and tilted his head. He lovingly kissed Jack; his lips were so soft and warm, their kisses so delicate and mastered… As he pulled away from Jack, he stroked his cheek again.

"What we did was right, and you know that. We will find a way."

Somewhat relieved Jack sighed and gave Ianto an honest, calmed smile. A guard suddenly opened the door a crack and said: "Lord, the Czarina has already landed and is on her way."

Jack got up and touched Ianto's arm shortly; he leaned over to him and said quietly "It's better if she does not see you here. You already incensed her the last time she's been here."

Ianto nodded and squeezed Jack's hand – then he quickly left the throne room to let both rulers talk without interruption with each other.

...

Accompanied by two of her male guards the Czarina narcissistically walked along the endless hallway to Ašira's throne room. Her long dress rustled like running water at each of her wafting steps, back and forth the cloth-waves of black and red swayed. Her face was proud, her gaze cool and bold. She would wrap Ašira around her finger in order to bring him to her side. He was too dangerous to not be allied with him. She would overlook his audacity, as friends forgave each other's subtleness. A mysterious smile played around her lips as she saw the heavy iron gate in front of her. Her plan would be successful, it couldn't be otherwise.

Ašira's guards watched the Czarina with prying eyes; with a gesture, she brought her life guards to a halt. From the corner of her eye she noticed a sudden movement, and in a side corridor she saw a human man quickly going down the hallway. She recognized the figure even from a distance – it was this saucy slave whom she had given to Ašira. Who had disgraced her.

The human guard noticed her appraising clear glance. She observed the guard for a few seconds, then she nodded her head to the side and with a few steps they walked into a narrow corridor. She had bought this solider of Ašira long ago secretly; he was her eyes and ears in the palace of the ruler. Now the man leaned over to her and whispered interesting news breathlessly.

"The man you just saw… He seems to mean much to Ašira. His word carries weight for Ašira's ears, we see them together all the time. Ašira claims to have known him a long time ago…"

The words of the donated slave suddenly echoed in the head of the Czarina. What had he called at their last meeting with Ašira?

~ ~ "I knew I would find you again!"  
"Jack, don't you recognize me?"~ ~

As the shock hit her, her icy blue eyes widened and realization came over the Czarina like a clean washing tidal wave. She clenched her hand into a fist. Why had fate played such a trick on her? How had she come to this slave who had known Ašira at some time before?

It confused her a little, that he had addressed him by another name, but that shouldn't bother her now. She would use this knowledge to her advantage. Perhaps she had found a suitable lever should Ašira not be inclined to comply with her desires. Wickedly she smiled as she turned to her guards and as she entered Ašira's throne room with them.

Ianto's heart was restless in his chest, he could hear and feel the beating pulse even in his throat. He did not know why, but he was extremely nervous. Repeatedly he walked up and down. On one side, he was so sure that Jack could defeat the Empress with all his force with ease. On the other side Jack's worries also made him concerned – confidence felt different.

He stayed near by the throne room, in a small side passage. Again and again he strode up and down; he could not await that the meeting with the Empress was finally over, for that Jack would present him the irreversible result of it. He had no idea how stupid and dangerous it was for him, to dwell so close to the throne room.

Meanwhile, Jack looked into the dangerously sparkling blue eyes of the Czarina, who stood before him. He sat on his throne and anticipated that she showed her knowledge of his deed, that she told him she knew about his actions. Verily, he didn't have to wait long. The Czarina turned away from him and began to walk a few moderate steps up and down, her arms rested on her back in a calm gesture. She looked at the floor as she started to speak.

"I know what You did, Ašira. I've received a message of Your little heretical deeds."

As she walked back and forth, she raised her head and gave him a crooked smile and a flashing glance. A chill came over Jack – she looked kind of scary as she smiled so viciously. Like someone who had caught a thief who wanted to lie to them.

"You weren't as smart as You thought. Kill them all, that was Your plan, I guess, but one Shormasi escaped, and he told me everything. Then I did some research, and I could find audio recordings, lingering in the sound waves of the atmosphere. Your orders to Your soldiers. What was the wording again? Let me think…Order is to kill all Shormasi and free the human slaves."

Finally, she stopped and looked up at Jack's expressionless face. He would not show any weakness and explain himself to her. He was, after all, the ruler of the Great Empire, and he had not to give any excuses for his actions. As well as he knew he could not ask the same thing of the Czarina.

"A very respectable operation, without doubt. But you know by now, Ašira, that You have taken my toy away. You broke it. You should at least tell me what You were thinking. The people of the Shormasi are also not happy about your action and the many deaths on their side."

Not it was Jack who gave the Empress, to her surprise, a wide, smug smile.

"You know that I am human, Czarina. I cannot allow that You enslave my brothers and sisters, that You treat and sell them like beasts. It must have penetrated Your mind sometime that someone was going to stop You. My eyes have been opened recently, and the extent to which my race is now enslaved had been shown to me. I did not like what I heard and what I saw. It was time to act."

Rapidly the cold white facial features of the Empress enraged, and a furious lightning came to her eyes. Jack watched how she clenched her hand into a fist, how the claw-like fingernails of her long white fingers scraped against each other.

"You mean this young man that I have given to You the other day? Is HE Your source of information? I beg you! What does such an ordinary person mean to You, without power, without any reputation?"**  
**

She could not hide the tremor in her voice, nor the wounded pride that resonated in her questions. How much would she have liked to know Ašira as a support at her side? They were evenly matched, more than any other couple in the galaxy. They were both mighty and farsighted rulers; even Ašira had to admit that!

Jack smiled softly and dreamily, despite the bitter mimic the Czarina turned to him. Her people would never understand why humans acted like they did. A spark of compassion expanded in his chest as he thought about the Czarina.

"Love, Czarina. But that is a thing You will never understand."

Laughing mockingly the anger disappeared from her face. She raised her hand as if to show that the whole conversation was ridiculous and repulsive to her.

**TBC**

I know the ending is a bit unwrought but I didn't want to make this chapter even longer, so I decided to make a clean cut regarding the number of words.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi to anyone who's still following or reading this story! I am very sorry, but as all of you probably know by now, I haven't got an internet or phone connection again for weeks now. Next week there will be another guy fixing the cables and whatsoever, but I hadn't got time to translate this chapter. Now it is finally online...! I don't know if the translation is as well as the ones before because I mostly had to translate it without constant help of my online dictionary haha...

I would like to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter and everyone who is still reading and favouring this story or putting it on alert!

**Chapter 13**

Jack watched how the Empress still paced up and down like a cat, trying to keep her anger under control. Finally it blurted out of her and she walked to Ašira and looked up to him, how he sat above her in his throne.

"Do you think your race is the only one that is capable of love? Don't mock me, Ašira! I also have feelings! Despite the cold that my people bring with themselves."

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in amazement as he watched the Czarina as she – completely beneath her – knelt down to his feet, how her cool fingers grabbed his hand and held it. Her ice-blue eyes radiated a warmth that Jack hadn't thought them capable of. Her white skinned cheeks seemed to become slightly pink, she looked hopefully into his eyes; a slight smile played about her lips. Jack's breathing slowed, began to falter.

He thought the Czarina was beautiful – she looked like a frosted landscape that welcomed the imminent spring; she could be so cruel and cold, but there was also a warm and loving side to her that Jack hadn't known until now. He saw the lonely, sad woman behind the crumbling façade, and compassion seized his heart.

"Ašira, don't you think that we two could be a wonderful couple? Just think about it, our power, united! We would be gigantic, supernatural, no one could beat us! And I can offer you more than this coldness. Can't you see that you unleashed feelings in me that I have never felt? What do you say? Don't you love me?"

This confession made Jack's heart stand still. Long had he feared it, and now the Czarina had admitted it: She loved him. She wanted them to join forces! But he had to reject her feelings. And he had dreaded that for a long time, because he could not estimate her anger.

Still, it hurt him to notice how she knelt before him, with what hope she looked at him. She was a weird, pretty flower, and he had to pick it, tear it down, and throw it down. He was very reluctant to do what he had to. The next words hardly passed his lips.

"Czarina, I do not love You. My heart already belongs to someone else. You have to forgive me for rejecting You."

Thunderstruck realization overcame the Czarina, and she bowed her head and breathed heavily. Her shoulders seemed to sink, and to his dismay Jack saw tears falling down onto her lap, darkening the fabric of her noble dress. He leaned over to her and touched her cold shoulder softly. But she rose silently and quietly, looking at him with glowing eyes in which still tears welled.

"Save Your compassion, Ašira! I don't need it! I gave You the unique opportunity to unite with me, but you are too proud and too dumb to realize your fortune!", she shouted angrily and walked towards the iron double door.

"Empress, we're not done yet", Jack answered loudly and sternly; he hadn't forgotten the human slaves. She paused and looked back to him. Bitterness was written all over her face, and wicked smile crawled to her lips.

"Yes, Ašira. We're done. Do what you think is right, and Ill do the same."

With that, she knocked against the heavy door, and Ašira's guards opened obediently. Surprised they gazed after the Empress, how she briskly left Jack's throne room inflamed with rage. Fearing the worst, Jack sighed and rested his aching head on his hand. How had he lost the control of the situation so quickly?

...

The guards of the Empress followed her, as she quickly walked down the corridor; mute and helplessly they looked at each other when they realized that their mistress was crying. The Czarina had never cried in front of them, and now that she was sobbing and trembling, wiping the tears from her cheeks, the guards did not know what to do. What were they supposed to say? What should they do?

Suddenly the Empress stopped and in a broken voice she called out to the guards: "There! Seize this man! We leave immediately!"

Before she knew it, her two guards were running down the hall to a young man which the Czarina knew only too well. A smile came over her again when she saw the futility with which the man tried to defend himself with punches and kicks. Her guards were much stronger, much more skilled in close combat – and also in the majority. It only took them a few seconds, then the man fell to the ground unconsciously, and one of the guards picked him roughly up and threw him over his shoulder.

The male guard smiled broadly and happily when he saw that his mistress was able to smile again – his deed had pleased her. He even more rejoiced when the Czarina approvingly touched his muscular upper arm and gave him a cold kiss upon the cheek.

"Well done, Jona."

Disgusted she observed the man whose head was dangling in the air downwards, from which drops of blood were falling to the ground. What did Ašira just see in this ordinary, simple-minded man? She would rob his lover, and soon enough he would to his senses and realize what incredible offer she had just made!

The palace guards didn't hinder them as she calmly walked to the landing terrace with her guards. The naturalness with which they carried the human also convinced Ašira's guards. Had they realized who they were bearing away, who they were virtually kidnapping, they would have acted immediately. But the person was unconscious and its face was hidden by the bulky body of the Empress' guard.

Just the occasional red dripping drops of blood, which covered the ground, made the last guard at the Great Gate frown, but the Czarina was already in her spaceship, disappearing into the wide, dark galaxy.

...

Restlessness had captured Jack a few seconds after the Empress had left, and he had decided to leave his throne room as soon as possible: He might still be able to catch the Empress and they'd be able to talk reasonably. Or he could find Ianto and they might consult with each other – or Ianto could comfort and soothe Jack. Or, or, or… Anything was better than to wait here for the terrible awakening.

When Jack had gone into the long corridor, he saw no one, except the palace guards. He wondered where Ianto might have gone to – perhaps into his room? Nervously Jack pondered what had priority. Then he went to the guards and asked them if the Czarina had passed them. The guards pointed in the direction of the Great Gate and Jack quickly ran down the hallway. It was not too late! He could still apologize, they'd be able to settle their dispute… it just had to be possible…!

When he stood before the Great Gate he suddenly noticed a fluency on the ground through which he had almost slipped. He knelt down and his fingers groped chilled blood, the deep red clung to his skin. Confused he looked up to the affiliated guard.

"The Empress, Sire. Just a few minutes ago she came along here and went to the landing terrace. They carried an unconscious man, the blood came from him."

Shocked Jack rose. Pictures inserted in his head rapidly together – in his mind he saw Ianto's smiling face which quickly faded. A sense of foreboding had seized him, and he had the feeling he couldn't breathe any longer. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to stumble. He stood up and walked through the Great Gate. He shouted to his guards to make the royal Farwing ready for departure. He ran along the corridors of the palace, so urgently and quickly that he already got a stitch.

Panting, he opened the door to his chambers, scouring them rapidly. Then, when his search was fruitless, he ran to Ianto's room, but here he didn't meet anyone. He was desperately praying and ran back to the landing terrace. He grasped the last guard before the Great Gate and shook his shoulders frantically.

"What man did they carry? Describe him as fast as possible and as best as you can", he yelled at him, completely outraged. With large, questioning eyes the man chattered away, and the more he told Jack, the more Jack features petrified. A seriousness and determination lay in them that the guard got scared and took a step back. Realization had finally taken Jack, and he could no longer deny or ignore the thought. The air seemed to escape from his lungs, his heart seemed to break into 1000 parts.

She had taken Ianto. The Empress had kidnapped Ianto.

...

Ianto woke up, and the dark mist before his eyes thinned, but the throbbing, annoying headache didn't disappear. His head felt heavy and hot, he felt terribly ill. On his forehead a burning wound ached – he tried to remember how he had come to this injury. But his thoughts were distracted by fine, cool nails, that gently yet dangerously caressed his cheek.

He blinked a few times with his eyes, and at last he could clearly see the outlines of his environment. Directly in front of his face he saw the ice-blue bright eyes of the Czarina who stood before him, bend down to him. There was a smile on her mouth, her features still seemed cold and as artificial as a mask. She turned from him and walked a few steps mutely. Ianto suddenly remembered everything: Their guards were suddenly running up to him, attacking him. It didn't take long and he was hit against the head and he fell down to the ground. He remembered only dimly that someone had picked him up, then any idea of his memories left him...

Where was he now? Was he still on Thalassa? Or had the Empress taken him to her home planet, Epsilon Eridani? With a roaring headache he looked around the chamber in which they were currently located. The walls were decorated with paintings, framed with golden strings, the high vaulted ceilings and mural paintings were adorned with colossal marble tiles. The wealth of the room made Ianto realize that they were in the golden palace of the Empress. He felt his shoulders sag and how a sobering despair overwhelmed him. Again he was separated from Jack, again he was imprisoned.

The thought of Jack made his heart almost come to a standstill: Did his lover know that he had been kidnapped? Ianto wondered what Jack was doing right now – whether he was already searching for him or if he was still deliberating on military plans with his generals...

The Empress, who was coming back to him now, disturbed Ianto's thoughts. He looked at her with wide, questioning eyes, as she walked up to him with a mischievous smile. A cold flash gleamed in her eyes so that Ianto got goose bumps. Nobody seemed to be in this room apart from them, but Ianto couldn't say it for sure – his hands and legs were tied to a wooden chair, and he could only see the part of the chamber that was in his narrowed field of vision.

The Empress knelt before him and looked directly into his eyes for a long time – it was hard to withstand her piercing stare, but Ianto was too proud to show her his fear. Finally the Czarina looked into her lap, and Ianto did the same, and he saw a dagger lying on her made; a dagger made of steel, adorned with the finest, flowerlike ornaments. Now panic finally overcame Ianto, and he could not help but cling his fingers into the arms of the chair. What did she have in mind?

The mistress calmly took the dagger out of its fabric sheath; Ianto could immediately see that the blade was deadly sharp. Without hesitation she put the blade on his bare throat, he could feel the cold metal against his terribly soft, warm skin. Ianto forced himself to breathe calmly and to suppress his urge to swallow. He didn't even dare to blink with his eyes, every single movement could be fatal now. He knew the Empress wouldn't feel repentance if he died, his death wouldn't move her. She looked him straight in the eye, and Ianto felt as if she could read his innermost self, that his thoughts were absolutely clear to her.

"What does Ašira like about you? You are so common... weak, like all human beings...", she said softly, and the blade in her hand playfully wandered along Ianto's throat. A proud smile crawled to Ianto's mouth. He wouldn't embarrass himself and show her his uneasiness. Why should she kill him? Why had she taken the trouble to kidnap him? He knew of his worth. She would want to use him, she couldn't just kill him.

"Ašira will come, Czarina. And he will be angry, he will come because of me and save me. You don't know how stupid it was of you to kidnap me. Do you think Ašira is powerless? Our last liberation deed was not the last, we will destroy your plans and free our race. I suggest you check your defensive strategies and gather your soldiers, Czarina, instead of wasting time here with a hostage!"

Full of satisfaction Ianto watched how the smile left the face of the Empress and how it was replaced by uncontrolled rage. Angrily she eyed him and got up. As so often when she was upset, she walked up and down, trying to collect herself. What was this simple minded fool thinking? Who allowed him to talk to her like that? Just for this impudence he deserved to die!

"You do not only overestimate Ašira's power, you fool, but also the power of your pathetic race! Don't tell me about the strength of humans! Have I not seen it often enough how easy it is to kill them, how easy it is to conquer them? It's so easy to break their will... and you're trying to impress me and to make me scared? I beg you, I can only laugh about that!"

Reassured she calmly approached Ianto again and knelt down before him. The dagger in her hand rested on Ianto's upper thigh. He could feel the cold blade through the light fabric of his white linen pants. A strange glow had come to the Czarina's eyes, she smiled almost tenderly at Ianto. She looked as if she was dreaming, far away with her thoughts.

"I just feel sorry for Ašira... He's trying to save you. He wants to liberate every human and unite them under his rule. He's just a simpleton like you... I gave him the opportunity to join with me, but he is too proud and also an idealist. Just like you. Another vice of your race. Never speak to me like that again, or I'll forget myself and my plans."

She pressed the blade into Ianto's thigh, gently, but with enough constant pressure to open his skin and to cut into his flesh easily. Ianto hissed; he took a deep breath in order to pump air into his lungs to suppress the pain. He saw the first dark red drops of blood covering his white trousers. He felt the hot blood, how the wound burned. He looked into the face of the Empress and saw the satisfied smile return to her cold lips.

Maybe he'd been wrong – as she just had confirmed him: she would use him as a leverage, but not to all terms. He had to watch his mouth. She rose, and Ianto thought she would leave him now, but he would not let that happen. She would take care of important political issues if she left him now, and the longer she stayed away from those activities, the more time Jack had.

"How did you come to such wealth, Empress?", he asked – in order to make her stay, on the other hand because he really wanted to get answers to this question. If she wanted to torture him anyhow, or if she even wanted to kill him, he had nothing to lose. He didn't have to be afraid of asking stupid or rude questions if his life was meant to end here.

She turned to him and smiled at him – her eyes seemed distant, as if memories would come to life in her mind's eye.

"I thought everyone knew that...", she murmured. Appreciatively she put her hand on one of the fine mural paintings and stroked along the fine lines with her claw-like fingernails.

"It was my grandfather, Telin the Great, who began with the conquests. About 400 years have passed since then..." She saw the puzzled look in Ianto's eyes and smiled mysteriously. Again Ianto felt as if she could read every of his thoughts clearly. He remembered Jack's words, that her people had telekinetic powers, but he didn't know if that gave her the ability to read his thoughts.

"Do not wonder, my folk is blessed with a long span of life... Anyway, my grandfather wasn't idle in his time. He conquered various folks and seized some planets. Eridani was already our home planet back then, but many other planets were added to Telin's collection... The palace was always pompous on Eridani, and our people became richer and richer... Then my grandfather made a grand discovery, an endless gold mine – he came to the planet Earth, your home. There he found the humans, and after he had been watching your people long enough, he knew it would be easy to overthrow them. I was a very young girl when I took part in the attack. It was so easy, the humans were so defenceless...

Within days we had destroyed the power centres and collected all the survivors; My grandfather knew even then that the humans were not the preciousness of your planet. No, he wanted your resources, your hand made items, your gold... Still, it was a nice side effect to get some human slaves... I have continued his work and the work of my father, I still conquer foreign nations and take of them what I like. The days are **long gone since someone tried to resist me and to challenge me. Ašira is the first in centuries..."**

A strange gleam sparkled in her eyes. She looked like a sad, young girl, how she leaned against the wall, appearing lost. An old feeling came over Ianto, when he observed her – he remembered their first encounter, and again he found her beautiful. Beautiful and fragile, and yet full of power and malice. Pity seized him, and, besides all of the deeds she had done, he wanted to comfort her to see her smile again.

"Why are you so warlike, Czarina? You must not turn all nations against you... Are you not satisfied with the power that already belongs to you? Do you really want to risk another war?"

She turned to him and looked at him for long with thoughtful eyes. Ianto almost had the feeling that he had broken her now and that she would give in to his questions, but she was silent, her petrified features severe.

"No matter what you'll do – it will not bring you closer to Ašira's heart. He will not love you, not with or without war. You're cold, Czarina, without pity or remorse."

Ianto saw something breaking in her eyes at these words. The severity of her face gave way to an uncontrolled, cold rage that made Ianto's heart pound throbbingly. Breathlessly he watched how her hand clutched the dagger; the anger glimmered in her dangerous, ice-blue eyes, the moment she approached him. Her arm rose in order to stab, Ianto saw the blade above him, shining in the light of the sun.

…

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Hullo my lovely readers! :) first of all THANK YOU for all the reviews I received recently! I just couldn't believe there are still so many people interested in this story! I hope I don't bore you to death haha... I guess I will have internet again within the next two weeks – hopefully! It is quite time-consuming to translate without a stable connection,... For example this chapter was finished on Monday, but it took me so long to translate all of it o_o I guess you all have to learn the German language for that I don't have to translate anymore haha just joking.

FanficDelivery – so glad you're still with me! Thx for your review and your interest! The same goes for dtk9! Thanks as well to all the guest reviews!

**Chapter 14**

Jack ran to the landing terrace and saw the turbines of the Farwing already whirring aglow with an orange fire. Two pilots were refereeing the fuselage of the machine and were on the verge of making the spaceship ready for takeoff. Jack walked right up to them, completely out of breath. His thoughts were only focussed on Ianto, urging him to free him. He was huffing and puffing when he stood in front of the pilot, who bowed low before him.

"Sire, we're ready. Where does Your Highness want to travel to?", asked the pilot. But before he had finished his questions, worries had crept into Jack's head. Scepticism was suddenly seaping through his mind. He imagined how they were landing on Eridani, trying to enter the golden palace of the Empress. Many times had he visited her, and he knew how well her seat of government was guarded. Even the endless avenue to the castle was equipped with thousands of soldiers, inside the palace there also had to be dozens of guards. And he wanted to travel there alone and demand of the Czarina to give him Ianto back? He needed a good argument for that – and the force of arms was currently the only convincing argument that he could think of.

"Turn the Farwing off. We're not leaving Thalassa. Not yet."

It made him feel horrible and he was sick with worry about Ianto, but he had to be patient and to act reasonably. If he charged the palace of the Empress, invaded it with his soldiers, and if a battle came to life, it would be like a final declaration of war – Jack knew this. And what would happen after the battle? He would have begun the unstoppable war. His people and all planets in the Great Empire would be threatened, many would die. And all of this because he, the great ruler of all, wanted to selfishly save his true love. Was he able to justify this deed towards his subjects? On the other hand, he immediately knew that he had no choice. He had to save Ianto, or he'd become crazy. Now that he had him back in his life, he could not and would not live without him. He could not imagine what would happen if Ianto actually died in the hands of the Czarina.

This terrible thought showed Jack his absolute powerlessness and helplessness in this situation. How was he supposed to act like? He had to decide quickly and perform actions as soon as possible. Otherwise, he feared, any help would come too late for Ianto. He would put everything and anything in motion in order to save him. With rapid steps he hurried back to his palace to gather himself and to make plans. Puzzled the pilots watched him walk away.

...

Brooding and lost in thought Jack was sitting on his throne. He had closed his eyes, his head embedded on his hand. He kept trying to find an idea that showed him a better way – but he could only and always think of Ianto. Until now he had found two ways to proceed – he either negotiated with the Czarina and demanded the return of Ianto (but if that worked? He doubted it. Also, he would have to bow to the will of the Empress, and he absolutely didn't want that. Her intentions were always ambiguous), or he liberated Ianto by the force of arms.

The more he thought about it, the more his opinion solidified: He would not become a slave of the Empress, wouldn't allow her more conquests, he wouldn't provide her concessions. They were no longer allies, now they were bitter enemies. With the last step she had gone one step too far.

Jack called out to his servants to bring him his tele-communicator, a kind of television, with which he could see and hear his conversational partner. He had created this device for himself and the other rulers of the Great Empire. He registered himself and the machine came to life and greeted him.

"Call Hiram, Vetaru, Kuta, Devried and Tirró", he commanded, and a glittering image was shown. In the sake of simplicity Jack had named the other planets of the Great Empire after their first rulers – the long-dead members of the Council of the Six Rulers.

Finally the rulers of the other planets gradually appeared in front of him on the screen, and they greeted him with polite phrases. But Jack was not in the mood to exchange polite words for long.

"We have a problem. We will most likely go to war against the Empress."

And so he began to explain to the shocked and concerned sovereigns the current situation. He told them of all the atrocities and crimes the Czarina had committed against mankind. He told them of his liberation of the human slaves and the destruction of the slave facility. He told them of his presumption that there still had to be thousands and thousands of human store supply depots on Earth, and that there probably still existed an infinite number of hidden slave institutions in the galaxy. Gradually the petrified faces of the other rulers became severe or angry. Fierce debates ensued, but eventually all agreed with Jack: The Czarina had long gone too far and they had to put an end to her actions.

Jack finally got to the point that was most important to him.

"She has also kidnapped someone from my palace today, someone, who is very dear to me. I want to save him and bring him back to Thalassa – but therefore I have to travel to Eridani and attack her palace. That would mean we declare war on her."

"You have our blessing, Ašira. In the end, you give us protection and power. Why should we presume to talk against your words or to doubt your plans?", said one.

"You're our Lord, our Goddess, Ašira. The people of the Great Empire worship and adore you. Take back what is dear to you", said another ruler.

"Unfortunately, I am no god, otherwise none of this would have happened", Jack replied with a sad smile. "My eternal life and my immortality sadly do not save others. But I thank you all for your support. Let's hope for the best."

They spoke the usual goodbyes and agreed to meet for further follow-up discussions. Jack turned off the tele-communicator and got up. He took a deep breath and walked away. Now that he had consolidated his plan he would immediately execute it. He would save Ianto, and woe betide anyone who would put obstacles in his way.

...

Ianto's whole body seemed to consist only of pain. However, now the pain had become a hot vibration that wanted to lull him into a comatose sleep. Half dazed his eyes looked through a dark veil, and before him he saw the Empress, with a satisfied smile, as she wiped the blood from the precious dagger with a cloth. Her guards stood behind her and watched Ianto with expressionless and relentless faces.

Ianto breathed heavily and tried hard to stay awake. It had cost him a great deal, making the Czarina stay with impertinent questions. After the first stabs with the knife she seemed to have regained her composure, but Ianto knew he had to buy Jack more time. So he had asked her more and more questions that, at some point, became only insults. He had received a lot of punches and injuries, a few minutes later the guards of the Czarina had beaten him black and blue, when they heard in what way he was talking to their mistress.

His chest felt as if one or two ribs were broken – he sensed terrible pain when he was breathing, he hardly dared to take a breath. His head still throbbed and ached from the injury that he had previously received. Several parts of his body were bleeding; the dagger of the Czarina had done its deed thoroughly. On the white fabric of his pants already the first drops of blood dried, but new from his upper body and his head dropped down and mingled with the darker stains. Hot rivers and rivulets of blood ran down his body. He felt sick and dizzy, as if he was about to lose his consciousness.

But in his mind he kept seeing Jack, Ašira, the deity. He caught himself how he was actually inwardly reciting prayers, hoping that Jack would come quickly to his rescue. Jack had saved him so far every time – except for that fatal time when they both had thought the 456 would kill him. He had to come. Ianto perceived how his strength left him. The Czarina had to do with him whatever she wanted to. He couldn't buy Jack any more time. His body was burning, one paining ordeal. Dazed with sheer pain Ianto closed his eyelids, and only very softly, he heard the triumphant laughter of the Empress resounding in the background. Everything went black, and emptiness came over Ianto and greeted him with a frosty embrace.

...

When Ianto came to himself, he was all alone, and it was dark. The environment around him was plunged into a deep, velvety blue, it had become night. He felt a little better, but he still found it difficult to stay awake and to keep his heavy eyes open. He felt overheated, his head felt much too light, everything was spinning, he felt sick. Presumably he had caught a concussion. His arms and legs felt numb. He tried to move a little, but his ribs ached at once so badly that he gasped and stopped his movements.

Suddenly he could see the walls of the chamber were wrapped in a thick layer of ice, up to the ceiling. It was bitterly cold. Screams and shots echoed in the corridors outside. Flickering lights, as of flames, lit up again and again through the crack of the wooden door. A sound like a booming thunder vibrated through the air, the foundations of the palace seemed to wobble. Shocked Ianto looked around – did he dream all of this? Was he already hallucinating?

Shots rang out, and a sound like an exploding hand grenade slammed through the corridor. Ianto

froze terribly – the ground was also covered now with a thick layer of ice. Who caused this? Did the Empress and her people turn the whole palace into a desert of ice? It looked as if the ice would come directly out of the walls, as if it had been a secret, hidden guard of the castle.

At once troops stormed the room in which he was. At first Ianto looked at them shocked and frightened, but two seconds later he recognized the strike force that was looking sceptical at him, aiming at him with their weapons. The little lights on their guns blinded him, how they were shining through the darkness with their white lights.

"Lord, Lord! In here", shouted one amidst the sound of battle in the hallway. An exhausted smile touched Ianto's lips when he saw who was entering the chamber: Jack. Jack had come. He wore a black armour that was equipped with iron plates. On his shoulders a long, dark blue cape hung. He looked stern and formidable.

The shock was literally carved into Jack's face when he saw Ianto before him, tortured and tied to a wooden chair. He immediately ran to him, knelt before him and threw his weapon on the ground. He tried to make out how seriously Ianto was wounded. Ianto looked at him with half opened eyes and smiled faintly when he saw the worry in Jack's eyes. Now that Jack was here, he felt a warm wave of relief, a wave of comfort. Even if he was going to die now, he wasn't alone. Jack was here.

Jack saw the deep wound on Ianto's forehead, the still bleeding cuts and bruises all over his body. He didn't know where to start counting. He was afraid to touch him, he didn't want to cause Ianto even more pain. The fight noises in the hallways brought him back to reality, he had to act quickly, make decisions. With rapid movements he untied the shackles of Ianto's wrists and legs.

"Tell the others they shall retreat to the space ships! The mission was successful, we travel back to Thalassa! Give me rear cover when we walk back to the Farwing", he commanded, as he threw Ianto's shackles to the side. With a start he heaved Ianto gently up and took him in his arms. He looked anxiously down at Ianto's face, which was now calm and relaxed. His eyes were closed, his skin too pale and sallow. Suddenly Jack was afraid that Ianto could die in his arms at any moment.

Memories, unclear like a dense fog, gathered before Jack's inner eye. Indistinct, yet still too clear, he could see how Ianto died in his arms, weeping. How he chocked on the gas the 456 had exuded. Jack noticed that he could barley breathe himself, how his lungs ached, his airways burned. He watched Ianto gasping for breath before him, acknowledged his last breaths.

Pain overcame Jack, but the memory vanished and he looked down at Ianto, in this world, how he unconsciously hung in his arms. He could see the whole misery repeating itself. What if Ianto really died? Tears fell down on Ianto's face, hot tears, which awoke him. He opened his eyes and saw Jack's face clearly and close to his, how sad and hopeless he appeared. Ianto saw the despair, the fear, which were in his gaze, as if Jack had realized he couldn't save him.

He did not know how bad things were with him, but he felt life in him. He didn't feel like he was going to die, although he felt quite miserable. He even managed to conjure a smile on his lips, that also made Jack smile through his tears.

"Do not worry", Ianto said with strained words (speaking hurt as well as breathing), "I''ll remain with you a little longer."

Ianto thought he heard Jack laughing. The rest of the following events he only perceived in a trance. Jack ran, and a cold breeze tugged at Ianto's hair. He heard gunshots in their direction, loud commands, screams. He smelled spicy smoke and heard the crackling of flames in the distance. Then he heard someone climbing metal stairs rapidly, how a hatch closed. He felt a gentle hand on his forehead, when fingers seemed to examine him. He lost his consciousness, but he was sure he had been rescued.

...

Exhausted, yet transfixed with shock, Jack sat all night in Ianto's room next to his bed, watching him sleep. It had been a very busy day, and the evening and the night had been filled with horror and violence. Jack had collected dozens of his soldiers' units and made them ready for battle. Within a few hours they had flown towards Epsilon Eridani, with the mission to find and save Ianto. The golden palace of the Empress had been their destination.

Jack had given clear instructions not to start an endless struggle, but to merely assist their search with weapons. Everyone who hindered them had to find death or to be conveyed out of the way. The Empress hadn't shown up, but Jack could feel her power in the whole palace. It seemed that she was able to push her soldiers like magnets, from time to time some of their guards were flying through the air, and they had been placed directly in their way. Fierce battles inflamed, while the magic of the Empress turned the whole palace into a world of ice.

Sub-zero temperatures and icy winds were rushing through the corridors as if they were in an ice desert – Jack knew that all men would probably freeze to death in a short time if they stayed in here any longer. Only the dead guards, who were lying on the ground, provided some warmth – the arrows of firepointers had drilled into their flesh, setting their bodies on fire. The flames blazed hot and bright. It reeked of rotting meat. In urgent haste Jack and his soldiers ransacked every room they were able to storm, until they had found Ianto at last, bound and injured. The sight was still burning in Jack's memory, made his heart ache.

The way back to the spaceships had been difficult, involving heavy losses. But ultimately, they had made it and they had returned to Thalassa safely. Jack was now expecting the worst. He counted the hours until the Czarina would start her counter-attack, until she would bring her retaliation over them.

But he still seemed to have a bit of time. On the horizon, he saw the spaceships, which were keeping watch – the whole sky was full of them. He had put the entire Great Empire on alert; he had warned every ruler and asked for increased caution.

But what was currently causing him the greatest anxiety was Ianto, lying asleep in front of him. Jack sat next to him and held his hand. It felt warm, and Jack noticed the rhythmic, steady pulse throbbing through Ianto's veins. His thumb gently stroked Ianto's wrist. A doctor of the palace had attended to him and had treated him expertly. Several wounds he had had to stitch up; Ianto had not needed any anaesthesia because he had been unconscious. A concussion and two broken ribs were the worst injuries he had received, even if the cuts had been partially deep and broad.

Jack knew what it was like to have this type of injuries. In his endless life he knew how virtually every possible wound felt like. Therefore he was full of compassion for Ianto. He would be tied to his bed for a long time; it would take several weeks until his ribs were healed. He would be able to move only with great pain and be limited in his daily life. The concussion would thankfully be gone within a few days. But Jack knew how eager Ianto was to be active and to support him in his actions. He knew Ianto would think poorly about lying idly in bed for weeks.

Despite all these dark thoughts Jack was extremely happy and grateful that Ianto was alive and that he was back in his vicinity. By a hair's breadth he had escaped death again. Jack didn't even want to imagine what would have happened had he come later. Not even a day had passed, in which Ianto had been the hostage of the Czarina, and she had mauled him so much. Jack did not doubt for a second that she would have killed him certainly without batting an eyelid.

Suddenly he felt a twitch against his hand, then, how it was squeezed with a gentle pressure. Ianto was awake. A groan of pain left his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Jack's worried face.

"How are you?", Jack asked breathlessly, leaning forward to Ianto. Ianto's eyes shone in the moonlight, his face looked pale and noble. A smile graced his lips, and Jack found him beautiful, as angelic as ever. His heart began to flutter, a hot wave of love swept through him. How glad he was to be able to look into those eyes again…

"Everything hurts. But I will not complain, I guess I should be happy that I'm alive", Ianto answered softly, his fingers tenderly caressed Jack's hand. Jack nodded and smiled. A wistful look appeared in Ianto's eyes, the smile left his mouth.

"Come to me, Jack. Please."

"Ianto, you're hurt", protested Jack. He would like nothing better than lying down next to Ianto and hold him, but he was afraid to cause him more pain. But the seriousness that strengthened in Ianto's features made Jack speechless.

"Please, Jack. Lie next to me… I'm so glad to see you again… I'll be able to sleep much better when you're lying next to me", Ianto pleaded, and there were tears in his eyes. His words sounded so urgent, so honest, that they cut directly through Jack's heart, beating all the air from his lungs. He got up and crawled to Ianto under the warm, thick blanket. Because Ianto's ribs were broken, Jack laid on his side and embedded his head on his hand.

His fingers crawled to Ianto's waist and began to stroke it lovingly. A gentle smile appeared on Jack's lips when he looked deeply and long into Ianto's eyes. A magical bond seemed to be between them that bound them together, that made their hearts beat in the same rhythm. They breathed together, in the same intervals. Jack moved closer to Ianto and bent his head. He covered his mouth with his lips and gave him a cautious, careful kiss.

Jack pulled his head back and looked questioningly down into Ianto's face. Ianto smiled, and with his uninjured hand he reached into Jack's hair and pulled him to him. Once again their lips found each other, but this time their kiss was passionate, full of raw emotions. Jack felt Ianto's hand wandering down to his side, how it slid under the fabric, caressing him with an endless desire. Ianto suddenly winced and stiffened. Jack pulled away and saw the pain in his cramped face. He breathed heavily and gasped.

"I told you, you're hurt", Jack chided and Ianto rolled his eyes and looked at him reproachfully.

"You can't surely be offended that I'm glad to see you again, that I want to enjoy your presence, can you."

Jack let himself fall down laughing. He snuggled up to Ianto and put his arm cautiously around his stomach. He smelt Ianto's body, felt his warmth, heard his soft breathing. How comfortable he felt in Ianto's nearness, it felt as if he had arrived somewhere. Ianto was his home, and without him, he was without his shelter, without his heart and affiliation.

"I'm also glad that you're here again, Ianto…", Jack muttered wearily. He buried his nose in Ianto's hair, inhaled his unique, pure fragrance deeply. His nails dug slightly into Ianto's sane side, pulling him closer. Jack felt himself falling asleep gradually, until oblivion finally overwhelmed him.

"So glad…", he said once again, then he fell asleep.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Hi to anyone who's still with me As Gwen once said to Rhys: I have thousand excuses, and none of them good enough. Well, within the last weeks I still had no internet connection, next week the millionth technician will pay us a visit and then we'll see. Also I was cat-sitting for two weeks, and so on and on, my mind really was somewhere else. But, the long and short of it, here is chapter 15!

Thanks to all who are still interested, read and review I really plan to finish this story, maybe before this year ends…

**15. Chapter**

Jack awoke with a sudden jolt. It was as if someone or something had called him – a call, which he had to follow. Bathed in sweat he sat up and breathed for air. It felt like it was one of the times when he had died and when life returned to him: A great, loud moan, which brought the air back to his lungs. Confused he touched his wet forehead and stroked single strands of hair out of his face. He turned to his side and saw Ianto lying next to him. The younger wasn't asleep; on the contrary – he was lying on his sound ribcage, his head embedded on his hand. With a cheeky smile he watched Jack, how he was breathing fast, looking at him with a wrinkled forehead. The white moonlight shone through the great windows, silvery enlightening the velvety blue night. Ianto's eyes were flashing in the white shine of the stars. Jack noticed how his heart made a violent jump. How much he wanted to reach out his hand and touch Ianto... This angel in his bed, which was so innocent and wicked at the same time, that this mixture made Jack all dizzy...

"Didn't sleep well?", Ianto asked, and his voice was nothing but a seductive, dark whisper. Jack lay down on his back again and noticed how Ianto's forefinger stroked along his upper body playfully. It gave him goose bumps, when Ianto's finger reached his hipbone, crawling to his lap with a certain kind of pressure.

"I don't know", Jack answered breathlessly. "I felt, as if someone had called me..."

He looked to Ianto, but he only smiled mysteriously, coming closer to him. Jack could smell his hair, his body, he felt the warmth of his beloved. He looked deeply into Ianto's eyes, not daring to take a breath. Ianto's face was so close, he could count each hair of his lashes, could see every dimple of his cheeks, how he was smiling so tenderly. The hair on his arm felt electrified, when he saw how Ianto tilted his head and how their lips were only a centimetre apart from each other.

"Nonsense...", Ianto muttered, and before Jack knew it, Ianto had pressed his warm lips against Jack's mouth; gentle and yet longingly he kissed Jack into the pillows. Jack registered how Ianto's hand stroked along the inner side of his thigh, massaging his skin demandingly. It felt so good... Jack buried his hands in Ianto's soft, warm hair and pulled his head closer to his. He almost didn't realize, but he finally pulled Ianto upon himself, so that is beloved sat on his lap; he engaged from him, heavily panting. Ianto looked into Jack's face appraisingly, clearly feeling the throbbing, hard erection under his butt.

Surprised Jack looked up into Ianto's face above him, how he was leaning down to him, grasping his hands - carefully but determined he grabbed Jack's hands and put them, next to his head, down on the pillows. Anew they kissed, but this time Ianto moved his pelvis in ecstatic rotations. Jack moaned unrestrained into their kiss, feeling how he was hardening even more. Ianto's weight upon him, this comfortable warmth, these insane movements upon his crotch... A feeling of intimacy spread between them. Above him, Jack heard Ianto pant, whimper, moan. Ianto released his hands to find balance. He leaned back and shifted his weight on his hands. Jack opened his eyes and through a fog of sweet madness he saw Ianto before him, how he was sitting on him half-naked, moving his hips, stroking his own body with one hand.

As if he wanted to make sure that Ianto really existed, that his moment was real, Jack reached out for him and laid his hands on Ianto's pelvis. He pulled him closer to him, which made Ianto's lids flicker, until they finally shut and he tilted his head with a loud sigh. Jack saw how his whole body was shivering, trembling; his moaning became to a tortured whimper. Jack sat up and laid his arms around Ianto. He felt his warm nose against his throat, little kisses and bites in his shoulder. A moved smile came to Jack's lips, when he heard Ianto whispering into his ear "I love you"... How long hadn't he heard those words?

He disengaged from their embrace and observed Ianto's smiling face. As if Ianto was a valuable painting Jack's hands framed his face, and he watched his lover in detail. Then he saw how something changed in Ianto's features drastically. His smile disappeared, his face became a starring mask. Bit by bit his eyes became blood-red, flashing at him dangerously. His mouth changed to a wide grin, his skin became chalk-white. Shocked Jack let go of Ianto's face and withdrew.

Ianto, who had been sitting on his lap just a few seconds ago, stood up in the bed – slowly and stiff like a marionette that was pulled at its strings. He stared down at Jack with his crimson eyes and the grin on his face became wider. Powerless with fear Jack watched how Ianto's hands morphed – his 5 fingers became long and slender, grew together into three crawl-like fingers. A feeling of knowing and the soon following panic overwhelmed Jack. He saw how the claws wandered up to Ianto's stomach, coming to rest on the pale skin. First one hand, then the other.

Jack heard himself scream when he saw how the hands lacerated Ianto's chest, dividing it into two parts. Rivers of blood streamed out, hot pieces of flesh and broken bones were flying through the room. The white bed sheets were soaked in dark floods of blood. But through Ianto's body no intestines came – it was as if someone was coming out of this suit of flesh and bones, stripping it of. The skin and the rags of flesh were pulled aside and from the insides of Ianto the Czarina appeared.

She threw the lifeless, bleeding envelope behind her and padded her shoulders, as if some dirt had landed on them. She wore a scarlet, long dress – no stain or blemish was visible on it. Incredulously Jack looked up to the Empress, how she was standing on his bed before him – then his gaze wandered to Ianto's dead body, how lifeless, destroyed and disgraced he was lying on the floor of the chamber.

"No", he heard himself murmur. "No, that can't be true."

The shrill laughing of the Czarina resounded in his ears. He was still repeating "No" in his head when he felt the weight of the Czarina on him, then her cold lips covered his mouth.

"You're mine, Ašira. Mine alone!", he heard her call determinately.

With a loud, bone-breaking scream Jack awoke and sat up in his bed. Immediately he pinched himself in his arm to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. He was breathing heavily, completely filled with panic; he looked next to him – Ianto! Thank God! He was still lying there in the way he had left him – peacefully asleep, resting from his hardships. Not even Jack's scream had awoken him. Jack had to gulp hard. His heart was racing, when he was wiping the sweat off his forehead. His eyes fell on Ianto's bandage – of course, in his dream it hadn't been there. Also they had done things in his dreams that weren't possible in reality right now; not with the condition Ianto was currently in.

Lovingly Jack's fingers stroked through Ianto's dark, blood-stained hair. The wound seemed to heal quickly; nonetheless Jack knew how tired Ianto had to be, how much time he needed to heal completely. Without wanting to wake him, but not able to resist the urge to be near him, Jack bend down to Ianto's face, covering the hot, pale forehead with a soft kiss. Ianto was fast asleep, he didn't even stir, but kept sleeping calmly and constantly.

Jack felt a bit calmer when he lay down on his side again, watching Ianto in his sleep. The nightmare still confused him – had it been a warning? A threat? Had the Czarina slipped into his dream to be near him? If so, he never wanted to sleep again. If his dreams were the only place where he and Ianto were safe...

Ianto... Jack feasted on the face of his beloved for long, watching the fine, beautiful lines, his red, tender lips. Whatever his dream meant, it showed Jack what he had feared secretly: That Ianto could suddenly die anew. That someone could do harm to Ianto. He couldn't bear it, if even more happened to Ianto. His instinct to protect him almost took his breath away, filled him with sorrow and fear. He couldn't stop himself, so he laid his warm hand protectively on Ianto's cheek. He snuggled up to Ianto and gave a feather-light kiss to his soft lips, tasting the sweet flavour. Ianto's breath quickly stopped, but then he continued sleeping.

"I love you", Jack murmured – for the first time, since he knew Ianto, it came over his lips. For the first time he didn't feel fear anymore to present his innermost thoughts. No, now he was only afraid to lose this loved person in his bed for all times. Gently he laid his arm around Ianto's fragile, hurt body and snuggled up to him, as close as possible. Their bodies warmed each other, and Jack noticed that he was becoming drowsy again. He wouldn't allow that something happened to Ianto – whatever the cost.

"I love you, Ianto", he said one more time, then he pressed Ianto close to him and fell asleep again.

…

When Ianto woke up the next day, the sun shone bright and warm into his room. His head felt a bit too light, his body sore on many parts. However, he felt that sleep had brought him some healing. He noticed a cool hand on his forehead – when he opened his eyes he saw Jack sitting next to him, looking at him with a worried face. Ianto smiled. As much as he had hoped for a rescue, he hadn't really believed he would see Jack again. Jack replied to the smile, but only half-heartedly.

"Good morning", Ianto croaked. He was shocked about his hoarse voice. Only now he perceived how his throat was burning, how swollen his vocal chords were – talking hurt. Jack sighed and his hand let go of Ianto's hot forehead.

"You're ill with fever", he said broodingly. "I will send the palace doctor, he shall give you medicine."

Jack got up, and only now Ianto saw that he was wearing his black combat suit. Filled with shock Ianto wanted to get up and take Jack's hand, but as he did so, a hoarse scream escaped his lips and he stopped in his movements. Jack's hands were immediately there, around his back; he held Ianto in a supporting, tight embrace. Slowly he helped Ianto to lie down again.

"Jack", Ianto panted upset, "where are you going? You can't leave me behind here all alone!"

A fit of dizziness overcame Ianto and he closed his lids – the world around him turned and turned, he felt ill, a strange feeling came to his stomach. He noticed how Jack held a glass of water against his mouth, and quickly he drank a few droughts of cold, pleasant water. Again he felt Jack's fingers softly stroking his forehead.

"I leave you in safety, Ianto. I have to go and win this fight. But I want you to be safe, and that you rest. Sleep now and soon I'll be back at your side."

Ianto felt a loving kiss, Jack's lips against his; how many emotions were hidden in this kiss... a hot wave swooshed through Ianto's inside, a current of love and desperation grabbed him, pulled him into the deep with cruelty. Tears ran down Ianto's cheeks. He didn't want Jack to leave him. When Jack parted from him, Ianto opened his eyes and looked into Jack's desperately. The immortal stroked his tears gently away.

"You can't just leave me alone here", Ianto pleaded. He cursed his wounds, each and one of them. He wanted to be at Jack's side, wanted to fight with him, to stand by him. The last thing he wanted was to be tied to his bed. Jack took his hand and kneaded it thoughtfully in his. Crying Ianto looked down at their hands. Everything in him screamed at Jack not to leave him. Who knew when or if they ever met again?

"Ianto, you're hurt. You can't come with me. I leave enough soldiers on Thalassa and in the palace for that nothing can happen to you and my people."

Jack had difficulties letting these words pass his lips – he also didn't want to leave Ianto. But at the same time he knew that he had to lead a war as a ruler. Also, this seemed to him as the only sensible way to protect Ianto from receiving further wounds. Inside he knew that he would have left Ianto in the palace anyhow, whether he was hurt or not. He didn't want to risk anything any longer. He knew he had to contain himself from telling this to Ianto – he could imagine the rage of the younger already quite well; he would feel hurt in his pride. But Jack couldn't live with the thought to lose him so quickly again. He had to protect him...

He ignored Ianto's tears and kept stroking his fever-warm hand in his.

"Today in the early light of morning the first attack took place – Vetaru, the weakest planet of the Great Empire, was attacked two hours ago. I have to go immediately, Ianto. I don't know how it fares with the people there and how long and well they can defend themselves."

Breathless he watched how Ianto mutely nodded his head, wiping the tears from his face with the other hand. He seemed to have accepted that he had to stay here, waiting for Jack's return patiently. War had finally begun, and millions had to be saved, Ianto thought. What worth had his life compared to a whole Empire?

He brought Jack's hand to his mouth and gave the back of his hand a tender kiss. A last tear dropped on Jack's hand. Filled with sympathy he studied Ianto, how sad and broken he was lying there in front of him.

He moved closer to him and laid his hand on Ianto's sleep-warm, soft hair. He looked deeply into Ianto's eyes and tilted his head. Longingly he kissed Ianto's lips, enjoyed Ianto's scent, his breathing, his taste. Finally they parted. Still Ianto held his eyes shut, inhaling Jack's pleasant scent. He felt the tender stroking of his fingers on his cheek.

"I come back", Jack whispered, similar to a breeze. Then, when the warmth disappeared and Ianto heard quick steps on the floor, he understood that Jack had left. He opened his eyes and found an empty room. He lay down again and the just dried tears fled from his eyes again, burning hot and unstoppable. For long he cried, his whole body seemed to tremble under his sobs. The tears brought no comfort, the pain in his chest seemed to enlarge more and more.

The doctor of the palace finally came to him and made him drink some herbal tea. Then he gave him pills and wrapped his legs in cold, wet towels. He only noticed that the doctor had given him some narcotic, when his eyes suddenly became heavy, and he fell asleep with tears. His dreams were uneasy and his sleep brought neither comfort nor recovery.

…

The day passed only slowly – Ianto awoke from his feverish dreams again and again, and all of them were about death and destruction. Often he saw the palace doctor sitting on his bed, or an old woman, spreading a wet cloth on his forehead. Now he had awoken again and it was deep in the night by now. The old nurse sat on his bed and looked out of the window into the darkness of the night, a worried gaze in her eyes. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even notice Ianto's eyes on her. Finally Ianto saw many lights flashing, as if there was a firework outside, and a dark booming cut through the silence of the night. The thunder seemed to penetrate the walls of the palace, making them vibrate.

"What was that?", he heard himself asking breathlessly and without a tone in his voice, and the nurse jumped surprised and looked at him. She was an old lady, her white hair was tied to a stern long pigtail. She wore an old-fashioned, beige-coloured dress, over which an apron was stretched. In the darkness Ianto could clearly recognize deep worry lines in her old face – but what caught his eyes the most were those fascinating green eyes, which were ageless and wise. Her lips were pressed together when she took the wet cloth from his forehead and laid it into a bowl with cold water.

"Bombs, young man. Thalassa is under attack", she answered, while she was focussed on wringing out the cloth. Her words almost sounded reproachful. Again Ianto heard a thunder in the distance, again lights were dancing on the walls of the chamber.

"Where is Ašira?", he asked – uttering, what was occupying his heart the most right now. He saw the melancholic smile on the lips of the old lady. She gently pillowed the wet, cold cloth on Ianto's forehead. How good that felt... Only now Ianto realized that he was still feeling quite dizzy.

"According to reports he is still on Vetaru, and finally he seems to be able to drive away the troops of the Czarina. Anyhow, the whole Great Empire has been attacked in the course of today. Ašira can't be everywhere at the same time... But do not worry, Thalassa will hold its ground a little longer. Our soldiers are well trained. Better rest, as long as you can."

Ianto studied the sad smiling face of her. The thought of Jack almost paralysed him with fear – that he was entangled in an endless battle, and he wasn't able to assist him, was a shame. He hoped he and his people fared well. However, he couldn't utter one more word, his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth, his throat as dry as a bone. He couldn't withstand his lids that became heavier and heavier, which finally flickered and then shut. The urgently needed sleep overwhelmed him again, and he lost himself in hopeless, black dreams, in which he desperately searched for Jack.

…

So day after day passed – Ianto was tied to his bed while the palace doctor and the older nurse (her name was Inka, Ianto had gotten to known by now) visited him. All the time he had to take some medicine, drink hot soups and bathe in warm herbal baths, while the war outside was going on. He had left the fever behind himself fortunately, but his aching ribs were still troubling him. He could barely move without feeling a stinging tearing in his side, what made it hard to breathe. He also became more and more taciturn and ill-humoured day in, day out, because he was worrying for Jack; he missed him badly. A part of his heart could understand why Jack had left him behind – on the other hand he felt angry and hurt in his pride, for that he had to remain in safety in the palace, while others risked their lives for their and his ideals.

The days were already accumulating to one week, and soon thereafter to a second week. Ianto's mood became unbearable, for hours he was pacing up and down in his chamber now. He was about to lose his nerves. Although scattered reports regarding the current situation had reached him, there still were no personal messages from Jack to him, no details about the process of the fights on all planets.

Someone was knocking on the thick wooden door, and Inka stormed into the room with a wide smile. She held a letter in her hand and winked at Ianto, walking towards him. Ianto understood within seconds and with unbelieving, surprised eyes he received the letter, which Inka carefully laid into his hands.

"A letter from Ašira to you, my boy", she said lovingly, because she knew by now on what Ianto had been waiting for during the last two weeks. She had felt terribly sorry for him, because she had seen him grow lonely, how grief and fear had taken hold of him – and all the time he had asked for Ašira, and with each question no one could answer him, the fire in his eyes had become more and more dim. Now it was burning brightly again, and it moved Inka, when she detected the first honest smile since days in Ianto's face. She watched how he sat down on the bed with a strenuous moan, unfolding the letter. He held his injured side while his eyes eagerly looked at every line, reading it word by word.

Then Inka saw how the smile gradually died on Ianto's lips, and how tears started their way from his eyes over his cheeks. Silently he cried, reading the letter to its end. When he had finished, he put the letter aside, strangely silent and stiffened, then he hid his face in his hands, ultimately breaking together. Unrestrained he wept, his shoulders sacked in, his whole body trembled. Inka didn't hesitate for long, she sat down next to Ianto and put her arm around his shoulder. Comfortingly her old, wrinkled hand stroked Ianto's upper arm. Finally Ianto calmed down and with a sigh he held his hands in his lap, observing the palm of his hands thoughtfully. It was as if he was measuring his own strength, the strength, which rested within his hands.

"So many dead, Inka", he mumbled at last. "And I can do nothing."

He heard Inka taking a deep breath next to him, felt how she squeezed his upper arm friendly and sympathetically. Then he saw how she got up, walking to the door. She turned around one last time and gave him a melancholic smile.

"Ašira is out there with his men to save you and the rest of us. Let's be grateful that we are still alive and commemorate the dead. And let us hope that not more will fill their ranks..."

Ianto nodded and Inka left him alone with his thoughts and sorrows.

Slowly Ianto lay down on the bed upon his sane side, picking Jack's letter up again. Recurringly he read the words, which had been written in haste, absorbing each of them. How Jack was talking about their losses, that he had seen the Czarina amidst the battlefield, how she had shot thousands of hostages, when his troops had approached... He could discern a lot of feelings of guilt in Jack's words, his grief, his sorrows. He still knew Jack very well. He was someone who carried out deeds if it was necessary, even though he was bringing emotional pain on him, knowing it would never heal again. Pity corroded Ianto's heart because he knew that Jack needed him right now. At the same time he missed him so badly that it already exceeded the ache of his physical injuries immeasurably.

In the course of the sundown outside and while Ianto read Jack's letter already for the tenth time, he noticed how his eyes became more tired. Outside the noise of battle roared, again and again bombs shrieked through the air, made the earth vibrate. Ianto had already adapted to the noises; as it seemed he was safe in the palace for now, so he wasn't very worried about his situation. The sky darkened and on the navy blue firmament the redness of many fires in the distance was visible. Ianto's thoughts stuck on Jack's last words which were a blessing for his heart – that he missed him sorely too and hoped all was well with Ianto, that he planned to return to him as fast as possible. With this hope Ianto finally fell asleep, blocking out the noises of battle a few miles away.

„In a world, where nothing seems to endure, I hope that leastwise you and I will have a future."

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! Since I have a stable internet connection for one or two weeks now it didn't take me so long to finish this chapter... although I wanted to continue for about 500 or 1000 words but I figured it is more or less stuff for the next chapter... so... here it is :) thank you all for your support and your lovely reviews and alert messages. Especially to FanficDelivery (Ik kan trouwens al beter Nederlands spreken haha), I am a fan of happy endings by the way, and to bbybyrd – thank you! But most of all to Pegaz – I can't remember to have received such a long and great review in a long time! And I agree with you absolutely, you're right, unfortunately I rushed through a few scenes because this story was already so long in my mind... I should have taken more time back then-I am so happy you like it anyhow haha – I really agree with you at all points! Now, I hope I don't disappoint you, you gave me some pressure to achieve now... Oh, and I really didn't know that goddess was a female word- nope, Jack is not a goddess, he is a deity XDD

Just a few more chapters, my lovely readers...! I can't handle this story anymore, it is too much for a simple-minded fool like me haha... let's say one or two more chapters and then I'm done...

**16th Chapter**

Within the following days a strange peace of mind filled Ianto that he could not explain. It was almost as if knowledge prepossessed him, that Jack was well and that he would return home soon. His heart felt lighter, and the grief and sorrow of his loneliness gave way to a wistful melancholy. Ianto often went for a walk in the palace gardens, and in the distance he saw the smoking battlefields, the traces of fights. The enemies hadn't come to the palace yet, for what Ianto was grateful. At the same time he felt remorse that he fared so well under the present circumstances, while others were much more vulnerable on Thalassa. The palace guards were constantly keeping an eye on him while he walked through the gardens – probably a precaution of Jack not to leave him unattended. It touched Ianto how much Jack was worried about his well-being. However, Jack had a point, Ianto thought, reminiscing about his past experiences: he had been abducted, enslaved, sold, abused, tortured… His soul felt old and tired, and the war didn't make it better. He longed for peace and relaxation, an end of the suffering.

Inka sometimes accompanied him to the gardens and then she sat down on a bench to knit or to sight the blooming flowers. Often they sat side by side in silence, full of thoughts, or in solidary understanding of their sorrows, and they talked for hours about the news that circulated through the kingdom, about the war, or about life in general on Thalassa.

To Ianto's great joy, he met Isri one day on one of the paths to the gardens, and their reunion was cheerful and very welcome. Ianto was told that Isri fared well; he lived in a house now in the nearby area behind the palace, along with a few other liberated. Ašira had been generous; he had given them homes and jobs. They received a lot of support from the other inhabitants. Ianto could not help but notice that Isri looked imposing, almost handsome. He wore a dark green robe, his long white hair was combed straight back – he was so clean that Ianto had hardly recognized him at first.

There was still this vivid sparkle in Isri's blue eyes that brought a smile to Ianto's lips. The old man patted his shoulder friendly. Ianto and he strolled through the park, and it was a boon to absorb the peace and tranquillity of nature around them, to be together again, knowing that the other was still alive. Ianto realized that he took nothing for granted anymore. He was grateful for all, that hadn't been taken away from him yet, and for all that unexpectedly came back to him.

"Lad, I owe you so much", Isri said cheerfully. "After ages I am no longer a slave, just a modest subject to a generous, righteous king, and I feel like I'm living in a dream. At the time when you had come to us I already guessed that your coming would bring us change."

"Not only good changes, Isri", Ianto sighed sadly. "A lot of people have died, are still dying. Outside, the war goes on, while we're waiting here well-protected."

Ianto felt Isri's thoughtful gaze resting upon him, and when he looked at him, he saw a clemency in his eyes – a clemency, that seemed like salvation, like an absolution of his sins. There was an unfathomable knowledge in Isri's eyes; he seemed to read Ianto's thoughts quickly and clearly. His life and age had given Isri a good insight into human nature.

"You put the blame on you for this war? Why?"

Ianto's heart winced painfully as Isri touched on a raw nerve in him. He had addressed what Ianto had buried deep inside for weeks now, about what he couldn't talk to anyone. Surprised he looked at Isri, but the old man just smiled knowingly. He put an arm around Ianto's shoulder, and Ianto felt comforted, as if a part of the load was taken off his chest.

"It was me who told Ašira about the slave facilities, it was me who urged him to free them all. As a result the struggle between the Czarina and Ašira had really come to life; she kidnapped me because she knew I'm dear to Ašira, and he saved me. They stormed the palace of the Empress and freed me… And you tell me that I have no fault in this? How can I not be guilty?"

Ianto sat down on a bench, Isri sat down beside him. Ianto felt tears of anger ascend in his eyes, he was mad at himself and his deeds. On the one hand he was proud and happy that he had initiated the end of the agony of so many people, but on the other hand, he wished he had never addressed the topic.

"You bear no blame, lad. You've done what is right – you have gotten into the power games of the Czarina, and you fought back. You are no longer a victim, through you the world is changing. Look upon this as a great opportunity! Great achievements are never reached without some effort, wars are never won without losses. And Ašira will win this war – so I say, and so say the reports."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at Isri – his presence and the words of the old calmed Ianto's heart, reduced his own reproaches considerably. He was grateful that Isri was here again with him, that he could say the right words at the right time. Ianto sighed deeply, then he looked into the distance, contemplating Isri's statement – Jack would win this war, and probably soon he would return to him. How much he missed him... He looked longingly into the direction of the battlefield, a sigh left his mouth. For a moment Isri beside him didn't exist, nor any other creature or object near him, he was completely lost in his thoughts about Jack, he merged completely in the feel of yearning for him.

All at once he felt the weight of Isri's hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw the man looking into his face with concern.

"You're dear to Ašira, you say, and I see that he also means a lot to you. Do not worry unnecessarily, he is a strong ruler, and fortune is on his side. He will come back, he'll come back for sure.".

Ianto tried to smile, but the tears in his eyes were stronger, gained the upper hand after all.

...

The next day the sun had risen only half an hour ago, and Ianto was still sleeping soundly. But something disturbed his sleep finally, something wet and warm on his hand. Someone moved his hand, enveloped it. Was he dreaming? Or did he just wake up? Ianto blinked confused with sleep-heavy eyelids, and gradually the outlines of the surroundings became clear. Everything was bathed in the golden light of the morning sun, shining yellow and luscious. He saw someone kneeling beside the bed, felt the person holding his hand. The man's face was hidden, since he had rested it on the back of Ianto's hand, but Ianto didn't have to guess long to know who knelt there on the floor. This unique scent, which made Ianto's heart stumble, which took the air out of his lungs – Jack! Jack had returned! But something was wrong with him. Ianto heard a quiet sob, felt hot tears falling on his skin.

Now he was really awake; with his free hand he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stroked his eyelids to wake up. He looked at Jack and moved his hand a bit – Jack jumped with a fright and looked up. His eyes met Ianto's, cut right and painfully in his heart. Jack's eyes were so tired, so hopeless and full of despair...! He looked quite changed: His clothes were torn, Ianto saw dirt and blood everywhere (Jack himself seemed unhurt, it was probably the blood of others), Jack looked as if he had just escaped a massacre. The looked at each other for a moment, and finally a small smile appeared on Jack's lips, his eyes gleamed softly.

"Ianto...", he said quietly, in a choked voice, and Ianto felt very warm, his stomach turned, because it sounded as if Jack said something that gave him confidence and shelter, a rescue. He disengaged his hand from Jack's grasp and placed it lovingly on Jack's cheek, then stroked through his brown hair. Jack's eyes flickered and he closed them, Ianto could see how much he enjoyed this simple touch. For too long, he'd probably only experienced violence and horror – when had been the last time he had felt a loving hand on him?

An unspeakable joy flowed through Ianto's body that Jack was back with him. He looked so beautiful in the bright morning light, his features were fine and smooth, despite all the dirt, sweat and blood. But there was an immense exhaustion written over his face, which worried Ianto. He realized that terrible things must have happened to Jack, he had rarely seen him so upset and haggard. Jack put his hand above Ianto's and opened his eyes, looking at Ianto's, seeing the concern for him in them.

"I'm fine", he said, answering the unspoken question, whereupon Ianto's thumb gently stroked his cheek. Ianto could not find the words for all the feelings that overwhelmed him. He wanted to tell Jack how much he had missed him, how glad he was that he was back again – he wanted to know from him everything that had happened in the meantime, and why Jack was back, whether for good or just for a short while. But he realized that now was not the time to talk, since Jack was exhausted, he really needed some rest and sleep.

"Sleep a little, I take a bath, then I'll come too", Jack suggested, and his voice had such a calming effect on Ianto that he actually felt the tiredness coming over him again, and before he knew it, he was asleep, with the knowledge that Jack was here again, that he had no reason to worry any longer. In the background he heard the usual noises that where there when Jack was, he could smell Jack's scent, he felt his presence in the chambers. He hadn't slept so well and calmly in ages.

...

As Ianto woke up it was almost noon. He felt relaxed and comfortably awake; a pleasant warmth was in the bed, and Ianto quickly found out why – Jack lay on his sane side, his head pillowed on Ianto's chest, an arm protectively and possessively slung over Ianto's stomach. Ianto looked at Jack with a smile, his sleeping face was calm now, now worry lines where on his forehead, no despair. He had almost forgotten how beautiful Jack really was. The memory was nothing compared to the reality. Ianto did not know how long he was observing him like that, but an eternity seemed to have past when he turned his head and looked around in the room.

His back hurt from all this lying around, he had to get out of bed. Although he felt quite reluctant to go adrift from Jack's tight grip. The immortal looked so happy and comforted, how he was half lying on Ianto. Ianto had the good feeling that he was needed here. Nevertheless he sat up slowly and carefully in order not to rob Jack the much needed sleep. Then he slipped into the bathroom to take a long, relaxing bath.

His ribs felt almost good again, but they were not completely healed yet. Ianto could move almost normally again, but his steps were still stiff and cautious. The warm water of a bath soothed the omnipresent pain in his side, and so after each bath he was always very relaxed and pain-free for hours.

Ianto put on his pyjama pants and corded them while he returned to the chamber. Jack still slept; Ianto remained standing there for a moment, studying the man before him. Jack wore no shirt, half of his upper body was uncovered, his strong arms were lying on the duvet and on the mattress. Ianto's eyes eagerly drank in the sight – for too long he hadn't been in those arms, hadn't perceived their gentleness and strength. He wanted Jack's closeness, his intimate caresses...The countless nights had been lonely, the bed unusually cold. Ianto's body was eager to be touched again, to feel again beloved skin and coveted flesh beneath his fingertips.

He noted a tickle and a pulsating heat in his abdomen; his mouth went dry, his heart became fickle. Pictures of him and Jack made him breathe faster, his inside tightened fluttery. God, how great the desire for him had become, it was almost unbearable. He quietly crawled back into bed and lay down on his good side, for endless minutes time seemed to stand still. Ianto looked at Jack in his sleep. He felt his warmth, heard his quiet breaths, to which his own shaky breaths replied. He was so close to Jack that they could breathe into each other's mouths, that he felt Jack's body heat waver to him. Ianto realized how much Jack's sight aroused him – he imagined the things they could do now with one another, and the blush rose in his cheeks.

As if Jack had felt Ianto's inner turmoil, he slowly awoke. He blinked his eyes against sleep, then he gave Ianto a tender smile and a loving glance. Ianto's fingers stroked gently along Jack's cheek, then he leaned over and kissed Jack passionately. Jack seemed to feel the raw desire in Ianto's kiss, because when they broke apart, he looked surprised in Ianto's face, with the mischievous, charming smile that Ianto knew only too well. He could not return his smile, all his thoughts were focused on Jack's and his own body. He needed him. He looked down at Jack's inviting mouth, he wanted to taste the soft red again, wanted the famous pheromones sticking to his own skin. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his abdomen throbbed vehemently. A wave of pleasure took him, he was quite giddy with excitement.

Before he knew it he felt Jack's mouth on his, and their kiss was hungry now, Jack grabbed him by the shoulders. Coarse, and yet with a certain kind of gentleness, he lay Ianto on his back and leaned over him as he kissed him passionately against the pillows. Ianto felt Jack's tongue in his mouth as it began to dance with his, he felt Jack's fingers rummaging through his hair, as he directed him into the kiss. Jack's legs between his spread legs, his erection against his. Panting Ianto broke away from Jack and looked up into his face. He framed Jack's cheeks with his hands – he could not believe his luck that Jack was back with him, that he was real, that it was him who gave him all these wonderful feelings.

Whereas Jack looked at him as if his eyes were soaked by feelings of love and appreciation, as if he was praying and thanking innerly to be able to be back here. When he kissed Ianto again, his touch was gentle, slower but more intense. Ianto had the slightest idea how Jack just felt like. When he himself had escaped the slave institution and the Czarina, his only wish was to feel something good in the universe again, beside all those torments and the pain. Presumably Jack longed for normalcy too now, for something that filled him with joy – and Ianto knew he could satisfy him, that he could reduce the black hole in his soul. Provocatively he pressed his pelvis against Jack's, whereupon the immortal moaned surprised and thrilled into his mouth. His fingers dug into Ianto's hips, pulled Ianto against his hard, hot crotch.

Ianto heard himself moan and sigh, his body was shaking from head to toe. The lust within him became bigger and bigger, he panted, vibrated, felt dizzy and lost. He barely noticed Jack's hands undressing him, therefore he noticed more clearly Jack's naked body on top of him, snuggled against his. The soft skin on his, the strong back, upon which his fingernails left their trails...

Again their lips met, Ianto felt quite breathless when he received Jack's skilful kisses. Jack's fingers caressed Ianto's hair lovingly, the simple touch gave him the creeps. Gasping, they parted from each other, only a few millimetres separated them, face to face, sensing the breath of the other. Ianto felt Jack's erection between his thighs, felt Jack's abdomen against his own erection. Ianto felt an inner conflict in his soul – there raged a storm of lust and longing, while on the other hand there was this tension, this nervousness, which came to life everytime he slept with Jack. He was the only man he wanted to sleep with, the only one he had ever slept with voluntarily, and it still felt like the first time whenever they did it – everything was still exciting, new and thrilling.

Ianto took a deep breath, waiting for the tugging pain he already knew so well. But Jack was extremely gently – as much as he was consumed by maddening desire – Jack could not help but to push the wild emotions aside for a moment and to take time to be tender towards Ianto. Jack's hands pushed Ianto's thighs apart and he placed himself between them; then he sat up a little and looked down in Ianto's face when he slowly entered him. Ianto's fingernails dug firmly into the flesh of Jack's hips, he could not suppress a soft moan, he pushed his back up to approach Jack. Their eyes met, and Ianto felt as if an inferno burnt in Jack's eyes, which was devastating and indelibly, that consumed and ignited him. He was only too pleased to let Jack take the lead, and he started a gentle pace, penetrating him with long, steady strokes. It felt good to perceive Jack's loving eyes on him, heavy with lust. All the more Ianto felt fulfilled, that he was able to be finally close to Jack again, to feel him inside him.

Jack leaned forward, his mouth lost on Ianto's neck, he bit Ianto playfully, whereupon Ianto felt another frenzy of lust spill over him. He felt very hot, his cheeks were already red. He marvelled how good they still fit together, after all these weeks. With wide eyes he saw Jack's body twitch, heard his deep moan, felt his body vibrate in his arms. His heart bounced wildly in his chest, without an aim or a logical sequence. His arms wrapped around Jack's bare back, caressing the soft skin constantly. His hands grabbed Jack's buttocks shamelessly, kneaded the tight muscles. His hands could not get enough of Jack's body, he felt so good, so strong, so pleasant...

After a while Jack straightened himself and Ianto could see what he had done to him – his hair was completely dishevelled, his face flushed, his chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes had a confused look, wavered between relief and tension. Rapidly Jack's hands grabbed Ianto's thighs and he pulled Ianto closer. Automatically Ianto spread his legs and lifted his pelvis, what allowed Jack to penetrate him deeper, until he finally hit the point in Ianto that made him wince, that brought heat over him, that made his muscles tense. Ianto felt as if he had been beaten on the ears, and firmly on his head – he heard no more sounds, everything seemed muted. The rushing blood in his ears was roaring; Jack repeatedly pressed in him against this sweet, excruciating nerve, which made Ianto's body crazy. He tried in vain to stop Jack's body, but finally he let go, and he handed over the reins.

Finally Jack's fingers massaged Ianto's erection, which jerked back and forth between them uncontrolled. Ianto had no air in his lungs, he seemed to consist only of lust. His head turned from one side to the next, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jack's cock, repeatedly penetrating him deeply, his fingers that gave it to him so skilfully, Jack's burning gaze that he still saw, even with his closed eyes...It was all too much for Ianto. His fingers scraped over Jack's back when he came in squirts between them. From afar he heard Jack's loud moan, then he felt Jack coming, falling on top of him. He put his arms around Jack's cooling body and held him tightly, slowly he came to himself, could pump some air back into his lungs.

Jack lifted his head a bit and gave Ianto a little smile. Ianto could not help himself, he had always found Jack's smile contagious, so he answered it. Jack's expression was serious as he tenderly stroked through Ianto's hair, deeply looking into his eyes.

"You know that I love you, right?"

The smile Jack saw now was the happiest he had ever received from Ianto. It touched his heart to see what his words meant to Ianto, what they triggered in him, and how his eyes were shining bright with joy. Ianto nodded, did not speak for a second, because his throat constricted painfully. How long had he been hoping, praying, for these words in his old life? All that time he had invested in a relationship of which he knew it could never survive time... He had revealed his feelings, had let Jack hurt him, and even though he had known back then that Jack felt something for him, he had never been quite sure that Jack harboured the same, profound emotions for him. But in this age, in this new life, they had a future. And Jack was finally ready to love completely, despite all the pain and all the fear.

He cupped Jack's face with his hands, and it seemed to him that Jack was infinitely vulnerable at once, he felt the need to protect him. It was rare that he saw Jack so exposed, that he showed his feelings so unfiltered – just like Ianto had seldomly told him that he loved him. But he realized that Jack needed confirmation right now, and Ianto's heard cried out to tell it Jack again, to seal their union for the umpteenth time.

"I love you too", he said softly, replying to Jack's gaze.

**TBC**


End file.
